


Bad Men

by Bellynta



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Arthur gets TB, But don't worry because this is kinda a fix it, Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn, The story starts when the reader was a child, This is my first work on the archives so forgive me for the sloppiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 53,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellynta/pseuds/Bellynta
Summary: Arthur Morgan is aware that he's a bad man in a group with just as bad men. But as the years go on, he starts to think whether or not he's fighting for the right causes. Then he runs into a woman who hasn't seen in years since they were both young and ran together before splitting. What happens when fate brings two childhood friends back together?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Fateful Meeting: I

**November 14, 1879**

The woods was dense as well as quiet besides the faint noises of branches being rustled or snapped here and there, foxes letting out small yelps in the distance, birds chirping, and the footsteps of three horses on the dirt ground. The sun was just setting as the sky was filled with hues of warm pink, orange, and yellow. Winter was approaching as the dead leaves on the ground crunched under the hooves of the horses and the temperature started to drop greatly as the days went on.

"See anything, Hosea?" The man with dark wavy hair that went down his neck, mustache and goatee had asked, looking over at the other man who was some years older than the previous gentleman with blonde hair.

"Not as far as I can tell. How about you, Arthur?" The older man asked while looking over at the youngest of the three. He was about 15 years old, but almost looking like he was 17 with thick brown hair that was hidden under a gambler's hat. Arthur looked around their surroundings and shook his head.

"No, I don't see anything." He said with a light frown on his lips, "Dutch, are you sure that drunkard back at the saloon knew what he was talkin' 'bout?" The teen said as the second oldest scoffed.

"Of course I'm sure, Arthur! The man said he's passed this place on multiple occasions so it's got to be here somewhere. Just keep looking." Dutch said as Arthur sighed with a slight shake of his head before looking out more me keeping his eyes peeled.

"And it's a small cabin that we're supposed to find?" Arthur asked as Hosea nodded.

"Yes, my boy. Just an ordinary cabin out in these woods here, said there might be some things to loot since that drunk claimed to not have seen anyone occupy it for some time." Hosea explained as Arthur nodded and looking around some more before he sees a small building coming into view out of the trees.

"Could that be it?" He asked as while pointing in the direction of the cabin, their horses come to a stop as the two men squinted a bit to see what Arthur was pointing out before nodding.

"Son, I think you might be right. Good job, Arthur." Dutch said with a smile, "Now c'mon. Let's go see what it has in store for us, gentlemen." Dutch said as Hosea and Arthur nod before the three flick their reins to make their horses start walking again but in a trot to speed it up slightly. As they got closer, they could see two horses hitched to the side of the cabin.

"Look, horses." Hosea pointed out.

"Yeah, looks like we might have some company." Dutch said, frowning a bit, "Let's leave the horses back here and scope the place out." He suggested as the other two nod. They hop off their horses and start approaching the cabin, studying the horses that were hitched at the side.

"Sounds quiet inside," Hosea said in a hushed voice, "Doesn't look like anyone's inside neither."

"Maybe they went out hunting?" Arthur asked as Dutch thought a bit.

"Well, maybe we can go in to check the place out before they come back. They may not have gone out far considering their horses are still here." Dutch said softly, "So we go in, look around, take what we can, and get out. Got it?" He asked while taking out his pistol as they nod in agreement and took out their pistols as well. "Alright, let's go then." He said as they cautiously walked over to the door, Dutch going first as he took the handle and slowly pushed open the door. The wooden door slowly creaked open to reveal the inside of the cabin. The cabin was small that would probably fit one or two people to live in with a bed in the back and the kitchen a few feet away from it. It was fairly dark as the sun was setting and the lit little fireplace illuminated the room. Dutch took a careful step in, the wooden floorboards groaning under his foot. Arthur and Hosea stood behind him and slowly followed him into the cabin. After looking around the room from where he stood, Dutch turned around to look at his comrades, "Alright I think we're in the clear." He said, a little louder. Just as he said this, someone drops from the ceiling onto Dutch and wrapping an arm around the man's neck, "What the hell?!" Dutch exclaimed and dropped his pistol out of shock while trying to pry off the attacker.

"Dutch!" Hosea said while rushing over and another person lunged out from behind the door and attacking Hosea from behind with an arm around his neck as well. Arthur's eyes was slightly wide with surprise and shock while holding out his pistol. The attackers pull their own pistols out and aim it at their hostages' temples while glaring at Arthur, in which he had realized the attackers were teenagers too and he scowled.

"Let them go, you sonsabitches." Arthur growled while pointing his gun between the two boys.

"What do you three bastards think you're doing?" One boy growled while aggressively readjusting his arm around Hosea's neck, "Comin' in here like you own the place."

"Now-Now, gentlemen," Dutch said while holding his hands up in surrender, "Let's not act like savages and talk this out." The boy who held him scoffed

"As if, old timer." He sneered as Dutch's brow twitched at being called that.

"That's no way to speak to your elders." Dutch said while quickly grabbing the boy by his shoulder and yanking him over his own shoulder onto the ground in which freed Dutch from the boy's hold. The boy coughed out with a surprised gasp when his back is slammed against the floor, the other boy is given the same gesture by Hosea. Dutch grabbed his pistol and pointed it at the boy with his foot on his chest to keep him down, Hosea did the same. Arthur glared at the two boy as they scowled up at the men, "You boys sure have some guts to pull a stunt like that." Dutch growled, "and stunts like that have consequences." He said while clicking the safety off on his gun, Arthur knew Dutch wasn't going to really kill them because they're kids and Dutch isn't a monster like that. There was a twinge of slight fear on the teenager's faces before one of them looked at where the bed was.

"Run!" He said as they all looked at the bed, Dutch quickly holding up a pistol at it. Another person slowly emerges from the hiding space under the bed, revealing a little girl who had a slightly terrified look on her face. Hosea's eyes widen slightly and reached over to lower Dutch's pistol.

"Stop, Dutch, it's a child." He said as the two look at each other and back at the little girl. Dutch's eyes and expression softens, feeling guilt wash over him as he realized that they were only attacked to protect the girl. Arthur's eyes widen a bit as he realized it as well. Dutch and Hosea remove their foots from the teens' chests as Dutch took a step towards the little girl, in which she quickly back up.

"No!" She yelped.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. Look," he said while putting his pistol away and holding his hands up, taking a few careful steps towards her, "We're not gonna hurt you, miss." The girl looked at him skeptically, but watching him put his weapon away and kneel down to her height so they're making eye contact. She could see that the man's eyes were gentle now, biting her lip and taking a tiny step towards him. "Look, I'm sorry that my friends and I barged in so suddenly. We got a tip about this place because we assumed no one lived here. We ain't here to cause trouble of any sort." Dutch said as the boys slowly sat up at bit on their hands, looking between Dutch and the girl worriedly. Dutch moved a bit closer to her and offered her his hand, "My name is Dutch. Those two are named Hosea and Arthur. How about we explain ourselves to you three and see if we can work something out, if you'll let us." He said as she looked at him and his hand, grimacing a bit and nodding a little.

"O-Okay..." She said softly, placing her small hand in his big ones with hesitation. Dutch gave his usual charming and kind smile to the little girl while holding his other warm hand over hers.

"Great. Now, what're your names?" He asked while looking at her and the two boys. The two scowl, not trusting him or Hosea and Arthur before clicking their tongues as they looked to the side.

"Vincent Tribianni." Muttered the boy with dark hair that hung over the right side of face, only covering his right eye a bit.

"Daniel Harper." Sneered the boy with a mop of wavy blonde hair. Dutch nodded with a smile.

"Nice to meet you two, my friend and I apologize for hurting you both but it's troubling times." He said as the boys "tsk". Dutch looks back at the little girl, "And what's your name, miss?" He asked as she glanced down shyly and back up at him, looking at the older man and the other teenager. Her big, pure, and naive (E/c) pupils look back at Dutch's dark brown ones.

"(Y/n) (L/n)..."


	2. Give Thy Ear

"So, what's your story?" Dutch asks as he and Hosea sat in two chairs at the table while Arthur leaned back against the wall and watched the other three who sat on the floor, (Y/n) making herself comfortable squeezed between Vincent and Daniel.

"What's it to you?" Vincent huffed with a frown.

"Just want to know a little more about you three and your story." Dutch said while pulling out a cigar from his coat pocket.

"We don't got no story for ya." Daniel sneered.

"You mean that you don't have a story, my boy." Hosea said while leaning back in his seat, hands clasped together on top of his stomach and legs crossed, smiling softly at him, "But you used a double negative so you do have a story to tell." Daniel clicked his tongue.

"Don't make fun o' me jus' 'cause I got no education." Daniel said as Hosea laughed a little.

"Oh I would never! How old are you?"

"14."

"Well, Arthur over here is 15 so you have nothing to worry about because he can't read or speak very well either." Hosea said with a smile and wink, making Arthur become a bit embarrassed.

"Now that ain't true." He said with a frown, speaking for the first time since they had settled down to set things right, "I mean, I can read. Just a lil' bit." 

"How about you two?" Dutch asked while looking at Vincent and (Y/n).

"Tch, my reading is mediocre at best. I sort of stopped when I was about 10, I'm 15 now." He said, "So I'm trying to teach (Y/n) what I know." 

"Why'd you stop?" Hosea asked, "Because your speech is rather much better than these two." He said while jokingly gesturing to Arthur and Daniel who both scoff with their arms crossed.

"Because my parents were killed." He said nonchalantly, making the atmosphere fall silent. Hosea sees that he probably shouldn't have asked that question.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to ask." He said as Vincent shrugged.

"It's fine. It was five years ago so it doesn't hurt as much as it did back then." He said, "My family, they're immigrants from Italy. Merchants. So, I guess you could say that I came from a wealthy family." Vincent said before his expression saddens, "I was only 10 when my family was murdered. Bandits ransacked the house, killed my family, and robbed my family of everything. Burning down the house afterwards. I'm still alive today because I was hiding. I was scared. And to this day, I wish I wasn't scared. I wish I was stronger so I could've fought back at a chance to help my family. But..." He paused with a sigh. (Y/n) hugged his arm as he held her close, "So I ran away and lived on the streets with the other kids who were orphaned." Arthur looked at Vincent and couldn't help but feel bad for him, he had a pretty easy life ahead of him before it was ruined in a matter of seconds.

"Then ya met me." Daniel said as Vincent nodded.

"Yes, and then I met farmer boy." He said as Daniel looked at Vincent with a offended expression.

"Hey!" He said as (Y/n) giggled quietly.

"So what happened to you?" Hosea asked as Daniel rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Well, I wasn't as high class as Vincent back then, I'm still not. But I used to live on a farm, a small one with chickens and a cow or two, and I lived on the farm with my pa and ma. We used to be happy until ma got sick and died." He said, his face saddening just like Vincent's when he explained his family's death, "She caught tuberculosis-terrible business-and slowly started to get weaker by the day 'till she was bedridden. It was a sad day when Ma died, it rained, and Pa started to drink and drink 'til he couldn't walk on two feet anymore. I tried my best to tend to the farm but I was too little at the time. So the crops died, then the chickens got eaten by foxes, then the cows up and died. After that, we didn't have anything else to sell so we could make money for ourselves. Then one day, Pa gave me some money we had left and said to me, 'Why don' you go make yerself useful and go to town to get me some more whiskey from the general store.' So I went to get his whiskey, and when I came back, I only came back to find Pa on the floor. Blood pooling around him with a hole in his head and a pistol in his hand." He said while looking down at the pistol in his hands, "I didn't cry or nuthin'. I just took the pistol and replaced it with his whiskey he wanted and left." Arthur looked at Daniel with pity as well, mother who dies from sickness and an alcoholic father who was left to take care of him only to leave him behind. He knew it all too well.

"Then he met me." Vincent said, "For 3 years it was just the two of us against the world. We're like brothers." He said as Daniel nodded, "And that's when we met this little one a year ago." He said while smiling down at (Y/n), who smiled back up at him, stilling hugging his arm, "We found her all curled up in a ball in this alley. All dirty and just skin and bones. Barely a rag to clothe her. Shaking in fear. The sight of her back then would've made any parent want to swoop in and cradle her." Vincent gently nudged (Y/n) with his arm, "Go on, tell them your story." He said as (Y/n) looked up at the two older men and Arthur shyly.

"Um... Well... I used to live in a big house. With my Ma and Pa. I always wore pretty dresses and ate delicious meals. The maids and servants were so nice. Pa was an accountant and Ma made dresses. Pa always called me 'little ray of sunshine' and Ma would always call me 'little darling'. Ma had the most beautiful smiles, she was real pretty. Pa said I get my beauty from her while I got the brains from him. We were all very happy. Then one day, two years ago, while I was playing with my dolls, I heard a loud bang and Ma scream before another loud bang was heard and her scream went silent. Then I hear the maids scream as there was sudden gunshots. I started to get scared Pa rushed in to get me before he got shot right then and there. His eyes wide as his hand was reached out towards me before falling to the ground. I was so scared, so I screamed and tried to run before a man grabbed me and knocked me out. I remember waking up in a big cage, with other children. Men came in and ate, force feeding this nasty food to us and if we threw it up, they forced it back down our throats. I remember seeing a few kids die from not eating or was sick. The men will just take them out and drag them off somewhere. Or some rich man, old or young, would come in and buy off children like puppies in a pet store. I was scared I was gonna be next. I wanted to go back home. I wanted to see Ma and Pa again. I didn't want to be there anymore." Dutch, Hosea, and Arthur look at her in shock. They couldn't imagine a little girl at such a young age being put through that, but this strangely made Arthur a bit mad that there are people out there who would do this to children. (Y/n) sighed softly before continuing.

"So I waited until this one little girl in the cage with me died. So when one of the men opened the cage to take the girl out. I made a break for it and ran. I ran until I knew I was far and gone. It wasn't easy trying to dodge all these men who tried to catch me. It was scary. I manage to escape outside and run in different directions to lose them. Once I did, I just stopped in an alleyway and stayed there. I was so hungry and cold. I slept there for a night before these two found me." She said softly with a smile up at Vincent and Daniel.

"Yeah, it took her awhile to get used to us but now we're inseparable." Vincent said, "To Daniel and I, she's like out little sister that we need to protect at all costs after she told us her story."

"Did you ever manage to find out why she was kidnapped?" Arthur asked.

"Well, we asked around the streets and there were rumors about human trafficking with children for slavery, cults, or rape." Vincent said, running his fingers through (Y/n)'s hair with a grimace. His words made the men's blood boil, including Arthur's. He looked at (Y/n) who leaned against Vincent with her eyes fluttered shut and it made his stomach churn to think of some old rich sick pervert doing god knows what to a little girl. "It's a good thing we found her when we did." Vincent said as Daniel nodded.

" 'Cause there were these suspicious lookin' men roamin' around town, askin' around if anyone's seen a little girl runnin' about." Daniel said.

"If we haven't found her when we did, then she could've ended up either raped, sold, or dead on the spot for escaping. And the fact she's from a wealthy family would've made her situation worse since she's high in the cost value of sale. That would mean these men who killed her family were in the means to kidnap and sell her." Vincent said, "So no matter what, we've been protecting her as there's never a doubt that they could still be looking for her."

"So that's why you attacked us." Hosea said as the boys nodded before Dutch stood up straight and tall.

"Well, you three wouldn't have to worry about that anymore." He said as everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Why's that, mister?" Daniel asked.

"Because I want you three to join us." Dutch said to everyone's surprise, "Listen, your stories have moved me beyond imagine. Especially yours, (Y/n)." He said while smiling at (Y/n), who looked back up at him in surprise.

"Mine?" She asked as Dutch nodded.

"Yes, my dear! You three are up against the world, fighting for your lives and your sense of justice! And that's what we do too. Listen, if you three join us, we'll change the wrongs in this world together! The world thinks we're in the wrong because we're not like them but the world can go and kiss my behind. You join us, we'll protect one another like family because that's what we are. A family. You'll get a place to eat, sleep and clothes on your back but you'll have to do your part. And we'll be able to protect the little one as well." Dutch said while offering his hand to (Y/n), "What do you three say? Want to join the Van der Linde gang?"

Daniel looked at Vincent and shrugged suggestively as Vincent looked unsure. They both look down at (Y/n), who looked back up at Dutch with a sort of sparkle in her eyes. They both see that she's absolutely moved by Dutch's speech and nod to each other. "If (Y/n) sees that we can trust you, then of course." Vincent said as Daniel nodded. Dutch looked at (Y/n), squatting down to her eye level with a kind and gentle smile.

"Well, (Y/n)?" He said as she looked at his hand and up at him before looking at Hosea and Arthur. Hosea smiled kindly to (Y/n) as Arthur looked a bit unsure if this was a good idea. The two make eye contact and stare at each other for a moment before (Y/n) looks back at Dutch and smiling softly, clasping his large hand in both of her small ones as she nodded.

"Yes, mister. We'll gladly accept your offer." She said with a smile. Dutch smiles and holds her hands in both of his, they were very warm and welcoming.

"Well then, I, Dutch van der Linde, humbly welcome our three to the family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I'm taking this from my other account on Wattpad to here as I'm planning to transfer stories onto here too. So updates might be quick on here.


	3. Given a Second Chance: I

"That should be the last of 'em." Daniel said while tightening the ropes of their things on the back of his horse, Vincent doing the same. Hosea, Dutch, Daniel, and Arthur hop onto their horses as Vincent gestured (Y/n) over to him.

"Come on, _principessa_. You'll sit in front of me." He said as she nodded, hugging her coat closer to her body to protect herself from the cold air and walking over to Vincent as he placed his hands on her sides to gently pick her up and settle her onto his horse before getting up on his horse as well behind her. (Y/n) gently ran her hands through the horse's black mane as Vincent took the reins with his arms enclosing around her body, protecting her from any danger and cold.

"Ready to go, gentlemen?" Dutch asked as he looked at Hosea and the three teens as they all nod, "Then let's ride." He said before snapping the reins of his horse as everyone else followed after him. The ride was silent besides a conversation between Hosea and Dutch about what the women at the camp would think. (Y/n) had leaned back against Vincent a bit as she looked over at Arthur who stayed silent, a look of curiosity in her big (e/c) irises at the teen.

"Hm..." She hummed softly while nuzzling her nose under her coat, the hum catches Vincent's attention.

"What's on your mind?" Vincent asked as (Y/n) shrugged a bit.

"This is just a new and strange kinda feeling... Being part of a family again." She said as Vincent thought about her words and nodded.

"In a way it is. You can almost say it's like a new beginning for us, or maybe a second chance in life." He said as she thought about it before giving a nod in agreement.

"That's a nice way of putting it, Vinny." She hummed with a soft smile up at him, making him look down at her and smile back as he reached a hand up to ruffle her (h/c) hair. The sun had set, the air had gotten colder for the winter night and (Y/n) had squirmed herself up into Vincent to keep warm, shivering as he wrapped an arm around her to try and keep her warm.

"How's (Y/n) doing?" Dutch asked as he looked back at Vincent.

"She's cold and I'm trying my best to keep her warm." Vincent said while pulling the girl's shivering form closer to his. Dutch gestured an arm over and Vincent sped up his horse a bit to be beside Dutch.

"Here, I'll hold her." He said as Vincent looked at Dutch, not sure to trust him before a small sneeze and sniffle comes from (Y/n). He sees that it would be reasonable since Dutch was bigger so he would have a better chance at keeping her warm. Vincent sighs softly and nods, moving back in his saddle a bit to pick her small form up to gently pass on to Dutch. The man set her down in front of him and pressed body into his chest with an arm around her, warmth started to engulf her, "How's that, (Y/n)? Warmer?" He asked as as (Y/n) slowly stopped shivering and nodded.

"Mhm, yes. Thank you, mister." (Y/n) said softly as Dutch chuckled a bit.

"It's not a problem. And you don't have to keep calling me 'mister', you can call me Dutch." He said with a smile down at her and she nods, "Anyway, we're almost there so it shouldn't be too long."

"So there are others at this camp of yers?" Daniel asked.

"Yes there is. You see, there's my wife, Bessie, that'll be there. Dutch's significant other and our arbiter, Susan Grimshaw." Hosea explained, "Just for future reference, you will be referring Susan as 'Miss Grimshaw' since she runs things around in camp while us three men are out. She'll most likely make a short fuss over taking you three in but she'll accept you either way. Susan will also put you three to work like chores and whatnot. I mean, we all have to do our part in the camp."

"Understandable." Vincent said with a nod.

"But when the time comes, Hosea and I will possibly take you two boys out with us. Helping us with various things with Arthur over there. While little Miss (Y/n) here stays back with the women, not at this moment but maybe in a year or two Susan will probably start making (Y/n) do the basic chores the women do like washing the dishes and whatnot." Dutch said, making (Y/n) frown a bit.

"That doesn't sound fun at all. I wanna go with you guys too." She said with a pout, this emits a laugh from Dutch. His chest rumbling against the back of her head with his deep laughs.

"I know how you feel, but it's dangerous to come with us. Wouldn't want to mess up that cute little face of yours now would we?" Dutch said while giving the girl's cheek a playful pinch and she whined softly which made another deep laugh erupt from Dutch, "You'll be fine, trust me." He said as they approach start to approach two decent sized cabins. They looked abandoned from outside but there was a faint orange glow on the inside of one of the cabins. "Well, here we are." Dutch said as they got closer to the buildings. Once there, everyone gets off their horses. Arthur and Hosea help Vincent and Daniel get their things from their horses as Dutch had gotten off his horse and helped (Y/n) off of it. "Alrig, let's introduce you to the women of the gang." Dutch said while offering (Y/n) his hand, in which she takes. The group walks to the cabin where the inside was fairly lit and Dutch opens the door. "We're back!" He called out as they all walked in, Hosea closing the door behind them. Two women stood at what seemed to be the kitchen and looked over at the group.

"Took you long enough." The woman with dark hair that was put up in a bun said while she and the other woman with wavy and blonde hair walked over

"Welcome back, you three!" She exclaimed while hugging Hosea before seeing Vincent and Daniel, "Oh! And you brought visitors!" She said 

"They're new recruits that we picked up in a cabin south from here. The kid with the mop of blonde hair on his head is Daniel Harper and the kid with the darker hair is Vincent Tribbianni." Hosea said with a chuckle before the woman shook their hands with a friendly smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two. I'm Bessie Matthews, Hosea's wife."

"Nice to meet you too, ma'am." Daniel murmured awkwardly as Vincent gave a curt nod to her.

"And this lovely lady is our infamous Susan Grimshaw. She's the woman who runs things and keeps the fort down when we're away. All bark and bite so be careful around her." Dutch said with a chuckle as Susan rolled her eyes playfully with a slight smile.

"Oh shut up, Dutch. But yes I do run things here and if you two want to stay here, you gotta do your part to help run things." She said with a finger pointing at them sternly.

"Speaking of which, we also have another recruit." Dutch said while gesturing his free hand to (Y/n), "Her name's (Y/n) (L/n) and she'll be here to help you when the time comes, Susan." He said as Susan and Bessie look at (Y/n), who hides behind Dutch's leg and peeks out at the two women.

"Awe, a shy one is she?" Bessie said with a giggle and smile, Dutch chuckles and takes a step to the side to pick her up in his arms. She instantly had her small arms wrapped around his neck and hiding her face in his shoulder.

"When you first meet her she is but once she gets used to you she'll start to not act as shy. Isn't that right?" Dutch asked with another chuckle while wiggling his finger on the back of her neck making the girl giggle as it tickled. This made the others chuckle, including Arthur as he can see the fatherly side of Dutch start to come out when he's with the little girl. He started to think that maybe Dutch secretly wanted children of his own despite what they do on a daily basis.

"Well, Miss (Y/n) is going to have to get used to me soon since she'll be helping me with the chores in a few years." Susan said with a soft smile before clapping her hands together, "Well! Let's get you three settled in and then have supper. Bessie and I got done just before you three fools came home so let's hurry it up. Arthur, the boys will share the cabin next door with you while (Y/n) stays will be staying here with us." She said as Arthur nodded and Dutch gestured a hand to Arthur.

"You all heard the lady! Arthur, help the boys settle in and maybe give them a run down on what we do here." He said as Arthur nodded again.

"C'mon. Settlin' in and givin' the run down probably won't take too long." He said as Daniel and Vincent nodded while following him outside to the other cabin. (Y/n) watched them leave as Susan made her way over to her and Dutch. 

"Child, you look like you've been dragged through the dirt." She said as Dutch chuckled at the little girl's frown at the woman's words.

"No I don't." She said in a defiant but yet soft voice while rubbing her cheek that had a smudge of dirt on it. Susan placed her hands on her hips while looking at the girl with a brow arched.

"Yes you do, missy. Now take your coat off." She said while as Dutch placed (Y/n) on the ground, helping her out of her coat, and Susan looked at Bessie, who was helping Hosea out of his coat, "Bess could ya run a tub of warm water? We're cleanin' this girl up." She said as Bessie smiled and nodded, hanging up Hosea's coat and walking into one of the rooms where the washroom was to warm up some water. Susan takes (Y/n)'s coat, looking at at it and then at her clothes, "And we have to clean up your clothes." She said with a sigh and shake of her head, "Dutch can't even bring any recruits that aren't in the least bit dirty."

"And that's why you're here, my dear." Dutch replied with a cheeky smile while taking his coat off, making Hosea laugh as Susan glared at him hardheartedly and laying playful slap to his arm 

"Oh hush up you fool." She snickered before ushering (Y/n), "Now back at the task at hand." Susan said while she and (Y/n) walked into the washroom together before closing the door behind them.


	4. The Start of Something New

(Y/n) laid curled up on the roll out sleeping mat that was given to her along with a decently warm blanket that she was swaddled up in. Her head resting on her pillow as she stared at the lit fireplace that she laid a few feet away from. Her eyes watched the flames flicker and dance as her mind ran through the events that had took place. The bath was kind of eventful with Susan scrubbing her from head to toe and Bessie washing her clothes on the other side of the washroom.

~

_"There! All cleaned up." Susan said while brushing her now dried hair as they sat on the floor next to the fireplace, "Now won't you look at this, you're hair isn't as nappy and tangled as it used to be. It's all nice now that you washed." She said as Bessie hung her washed clothes by the fireplace to dry, (Y/n) now wearing her long sleeved night gown that reached down below her knees. Dutch and Hosea talked at the table about some kind of plan with glasses of whiskey as the boys were still in the other cabin. The girl shifted a bit since it's been some time since the last she was with a motherly figure. This made her think back to her mother and she sniffled softly, feeling a tear roll down. Bessie sees this and a worried expression crosses her face, moving to sit in front of (Y/n)._

_"Aw, what's wrong, girly?" She asked while reaching over to wipe the tears away. Susan had stopped brushing once she noticed this as well, leaning over to look at the little girl's face too. Dutch and Hosea had stopped their discussion as they looked over at the three. (Y/n) shook her head with a sniff, reaching her hands up to rub her eyes, trying to stop the tears._

"It's nothin'... I just..." She said quietly, her bottom lip trembling slightly, "I just miss my ma... I miss my pa..." The girl murmured with a silent whimper, "It's just that... It's always been me, Vinny 'n' Danny..." Her breaths began to hitch time to time as more tears came down, "'N Dutch, Hosea, 'n you two have been the only people who've been like parents for us... For me..." (Y/n) let out a choked sob as the adults could feel their hearts break in two for her.

_"Oh, sweetie..." Bessie said while pulling (Y/n) into a hug, holding the little girl close as she cried and hiccuped into the woman's shoulder while hugging her back almost desperately. Bessie swayed side to side, patting her back with one hand as the other petted her hair in a comforting manner. Susan looked at Dutch, her face saying she wanted to know the details of why he took the children in. Dutch nodded as he stood up, whispering something to Hosea as he nodded as well. After a minute or two of Bessie comforting (Y/n), the girl began to calm down despite her sniffles and hiccups._

_"Bessie, I'd like to speak to you and Susan privately for a moment." Dutch said as Bessie nodded, pulling away from (Y/n) while wiping the tears away from her face._

_"It'll be okay, (Y/n)." Bessie said comfortingly as (Y/n) nodded with a sniffle and she and Susan stood up and followed Dutch to his room and closing the door behind them._

_"Hey, (Y/n). How about I teach you how to read for a bit while the adults talk?" He suggested as she looked at him with big watery eyes and flushed cheeks before nodding._

_"O-Okay..." She said quietly as Hosea smiled and waved her over to the table. (Y/n) stood up and wiped her eyes and face with the sleeves of her nightgown as she made her way over to Hosea, taking a seat next to him._

_"Ever read before?" He asked as (Y/n) shrugged a bit, sniffling softly as Hosea chuckled and offered her a handkerchief. She takes it and blows her nose in it._

_"Kind of... Vinny would teach me how when we had the chance, but it wasn't all the time... And Ma and Pa used to teach me a little..." She said quietly as Hosea nodded and took out a book._

_"Well then, this should come somewhat easy for you. How about we start with this one? It's called Through the Looking Glass and it's a pretty thrilling story if you have a great power of imagination." He said while tapping her forehead, making a small smile form on her lips, feeling a bit better._

_"Okay..." She said softly as they both smile and Hosea turns to the first page of the book._

_"And maybe as the days go on and I have the time, I can teach you how to write. Same with the boys. Especially that Daniel boy." Hosea said with a wink as (Y/n) giggled softly and nodded._

_"We'd like that." She said. Hosea nods once more while turning to the first chapter._

_Back in Dutch's room, he explained what had happened to Vincent and Daniel in their pasts before explaining (Y/n)'s past. As he talked about what the little girl had gone through, the expression on Susan's face grew angered and enraged by the minute. Bessie had gasped a few times with her hands over her heart. "That poor girl." She said._

_"People in this world are absolutely cruel and sick I tell you!" Susan exclaimed, "How could anyone do that to a poor child, putting them through so much trauma and cruelty?! I was wondering why she looked smaller for her age and now I know why. I swear, Dutch, if I ever meet the people who put that little girl through so much hell; I'm gonna make sure they wished the devil dealt with them compared to me!"_

_"I know how you feel, Susan. That's why I took them in. Because they've been through so much in this cruel society and all they want is justice. And it's our job as the parental figures to (Y/n) that we protect her no matter what." Dutch said, "We all know this, the toughest outlaws don't rise up just out of nowhere. They've all had to experience something in their past that made them want to make the choices they do. To fight!"_

_"That girl is going nowhere near what you boys do for a living." Susan warned, "She deserves so much better than to be running with us. She's just a little girl."_

_"Well we can't put her in a orphanage. You know how bad those places are, Susan." Dutch pointed out as Susan crossed her arms, "And what about when she grows up? She has the choice of what she wants to do with her life."_

_"Then we have to raise her in order to keep her from making bad decisions that'll get her killed." Bessie says._

_"But all we do is make bad decisions." Susan said, "Because we're a gang of outlaws. We make bad decisions in order to survive. That's all we'll ever do and at some point (Y/n) is going to want to be part of these dangerous heists that we pull." She said while rubbing her temple, "Dutch, sooner or later it'll be too late to turn her life around if we raise her like the criminals we are. You've heard it too, haven't you? The world is putting down laws now, firm laws. That means soon there will be more lawmen, more industries, and more civilized people. We'll die out before we know it."_

_"That's why we have to get everything we can before that happens." Dutch said firmly, "Because no matter what, we are all going to live after 1899. We are going to live long and peaceful lives. The children are going to live and prosper. We just need more time." He said as the two women look at each other with slightly doubtful looks before nodding._

_"Alright, Dutch. Whatever you say." Susan said as Dutch sighed and gestured to the door and the three leave to find (Y/n) slowly reading out loud, trying to say a new word._

_"In a... A... A-another moment, Alice was th...Thr-through the glass and had ju-Jumped l... Li..." (Y/n) trailed off, having a bit of a difficulty._

_"Lightly." Said Hosea._

_"L-Lightly down..."_

_"Good, keep going." Hosea encouraged with a nod while pointing out word after word for her to read along, the other three adults watched with small smiles on their faces._

_"Into the Looking-gl... Glass room. The very... First th-thing she did was to look w... We... ("Whether") Whether! ("Good.") whether th-there was a fire in the fire... Firepla... Fireplace, and she was q... Um... ("Quite.") Quite pl... Pleased to find that there was a real one, bla.... Blazing away as... Br... Brightly as the one she had left be... Behind." (Y/n) said as Hosea smiled and patted her head._

_"Good job, (Y/n)!" The older man praised, "That was a tricky one but you managed pretty well. Can read better than Arthur!" He said as (Y/n) giggled softly with a rather proud smile for herself, feeling a lot better than earlier which made Dutch, Bessie, and Susan smile. Dutch looked at Susan with a smile._

_"See? We're giving these kids a second chance in life." He said as Susan sighed with a smile and nod._

_"I suppose we are." She said they looked back at (Y/n) where she continued to read with Hosea's help._

~

(Y/n) smiled softly as she snuggled more under her blanket, still watching the flames dance in the fireplace. _'I have a feeling we're gonna be get closer together like a family...'_ She thought to herself, _'And I can't wait for what the future has in store for us...'_


	5. Let's Just Enjoy Ourselves

**December 24, 1879**

It had been a month since (Y/n), Vincent, and Daniel had joined the Van der Linde gang. It took a little while for the boys to start trusting the various members of the gang unlike (Y/n) who trusted them not even a day in. Dutch was like the father figure to them, especially (Y/n) since she had a quirk of being a daddy's girl from day one. Vincent seemed to get along with Arthur, the two butt heads with each other from time to time but still respect each other in the end. Daniel became acquainted to Arthur since they had some things in common. (Y/n) had managed to win over Arthur's friendship in a matter of less than a week they first joined the gang.

**{Flashback to the First Week since joining the Gang}**

_On the third day, Arthur was on lookout while Vincent and Daniel were out running errands for Susan, Dutch and Hosea had gone with them as the two had business in town. So it was only (Y/n) who was outside with him, humming softly to herself while swaying a branch around, swatting at the dead leaves as she spun in a circle for a few seconds. Arthur glanced at her with a brow arched before looking away, he was also supposed to keep an eye on her as he's on lookout. (Y/n) looked over at Arthur and tilted her head to the side a bit, she's only spoken to the teen a couple of times over the last few days but never really had a conversation with him. (Y/n) skipped over to Arthur and stood next to him, looking up at him before mimicking how he stood on guard, resting the branch on her shoulder. Arthur looked at her and arched a brow, "What're you doin'?" He asked._

_"I'm copyin' you." She said._

_"Why though?" (Y/n) shrugged before swaying her arms side to side, branch still in hand._

_"I don't know. Jus' bored I guess." She said._

_"Ah, I see..." Arthur said, going quiet as he felt awkward and rolled his neck to the side a bit. (Y/n) sees that Arthur wasn't much of a talker and decided to take the front._

_"Are you sure you're 15?" She asked as the teen frowned a bit in confusion at her question._

_"Why wouldn't I be?"_

_"You don't really look 15, you look a bit older than that."_

_"Really?" (Y/n) nodded._

_"Mhm, Vincent looks a little older than 15 too. He said it's 'cause of puberty. Whatever that means." She said with a thoughtful pout on her lips as she still wondered what he meant by that, making Arthur huff out a chuckle._

_"He's not wrong, I suppose..." He said as (Y/n) looked up at him and tilted her head to the side a bit, quiet for a moment that made him look down at her curiously. (Y/n) looked at his eyes as they were the color of the seas with greens and blues._

_"I like the color of your eyes." She said and he looked a bit surprised by the sudden claim._

_"My eye color?"_

_"Yeah. I kinda got lost in them 'cause they reminded me of the ocean." She said as Arthur blinked once or twice before clearing his throat and looking to the side, a light pink hue dusting his cheeks since he wasn't used to compliments._

_"Erm, thanks..." He muttered awkwardly as she smiled up at him with a nod. Susan opens the door and shivers slightly at the cold air hitting her as she rubbed her arms._

_"(Y/n), you should come inside now before you catch a cold." She said as (Y/n) looked at Arthur and back at Susan._

_"But what 'bout Arthur, Grimshaw?" She asked._

_"MISS Grimshaw." Susan corrected, making Arthur chuckle, "And Arthur's a big boy, he can wait in the cold a little longer. Now get inside." She said as (Y/n) nodded, tossing her branch away and walking over to Susan._

_"Have fun bein' cold, Arthur." (Y/n) giggled as Arthur rolled his eyes with a smile._

_"I will, now get." He said while shooing her away as she stepped inside the cabin and closed the door behind her. Arthur thought over their conversation before chuckling softly to himself with a shake of his head, "Weird kid..." He murmured._

**{Flashback Over}**

So that event established their friendship easily to Arthur's slight confusion. It was the eve before Christmas Day and Arthur had feeling that it wasn't going to be as eventful since they never really do anything on Christmas. Dutch, Hosea, Susan, and Bessie were in town to grab some things, "What d'you think we'll be doin' tomorrow?" Daniel asked while peeling some potatoes for Susan to use for her stew.

"Perhaps we'll get to celebrate?" Vincent said as he flipped to the next page of a book he was reading, lended by Hosea since the man believed Vincent should continue his studies now that he had people who could help him learn.

"Will we get to decorate?" (Y/n) asked, eyes sparkling in excitement which brought a small smile to Arthur's face to see that she still had that childlike excitement despite everything she's been through. He shrugged as he leaned back in his chair, hat tilted down a bit.

"I don't think we'll be doing anything." Arthur said as the three look at him with slight shocked expressions before they saddened a bit, making Arthur feel bad.

"Nothing?" (Y/n) asked softly as Arthur shook his head.

"Hate to break it to y'all. We don't usually do anythin' for Christmas. Dutch said we don't have the time to celebrate somethin' as 'trivial'," Arthur said with air quotes, "As Christmas."

"Oh..." (Y/n) said softly as she grimaced a bit and sat back in her seat.

"I see..." Vincent sighed while looking back at his book.

"That's understandable I guess..." Daniel murmured as he went back to potatoes. Arthur sighed, feeling bad now since they really seemed to be looking forwards to Christmas.

"I'm sorry, y'all..." Arthur murmured while rubbing the nape of his neck.

"It's okay. It's not a big deal." (Y/n) said softly as Vincent and Daniel nod.

"We've never really celebrated Christmas either ever since we got orphaned." Vincent said as Daniel nodded.

"But it's a'right." Daniel said with a slight smile at Arthur as he could see that the other teen was feeling bad, "No need t'feel bad or none." Before Arthur could say anything, the door suddenly bursted open, making the children jump in fright, as Dutch stepped in with a wide smile.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas Eve!" He cheered as the children looked at the man in great confusion, Hosea and the women walking in after him and closing the door.

"What's got you all jolly, Dutch?" Arthur asked with a brow arched as Hosea chuckled and rubbed his hands together to warm them up.

"Well, Arthur, we've got a little surprise for you four." The man said while holding his hands out towards the fireplace.

"What sorta surprise?" Daniel asked as Dutch looked over at him.

"Son, a surprise that we've been meaning to give y'all for the past couple of weeks." Dutch said while gesturing to himself, Hosea, Bessie, and Susan. The children continue to look at him in confusion, not getting the hint. Dutch sighed exasperatedly with a smile and shake of his head, "Oh Lord what am I going to do with you kids?"

"We got presents!" Bessie said with a wide smile.

"For all of you." Susan added as the children looked at the adults in shock and disbelief, especially Arthur. Dutch chuckled as he goes in his satchel and pulls out four chocolate bars.

"From Miss Grimshaw and I." He said while giving them the chocolate, "Oh and," Dutch goes through his satchel again and pulls out a two boxes of candy cigarettes, tossing it Arthur and Vincent, "So you two can practice before the actual thing when you're both 16 next year." He said with a chuckle.

"I disagreed with the idea but he insisted." Susan said as Vincent smiled softly and nodded at Dutch.

" _Grazi_ , Dutch and Miss Grimshaw." He thanked as Arthur had a very contemplative look on his face.

"Much appreciated, Dutch and Miss Grimshaw." Daniel said with a smile as (Y/n) stood up in her chair to into Dutch's arm, her arms wrapped around his neck as she hugged him.

"Thank you, Dutch!" She said with a wide smile, then smiling to Susan, "Thank you, Miss Grimshaw!" Dutch chuckled as he hugged (Y/n) before setting her back down in her seat.

"You're all welcome." He said as Hosea walked up with Bessie.

"Now, Daniel, I figured you'd want something to keep you busy and help you write so we got you a journal and pen." Hosea said while going through his satchel and handing Daniel his present, who smiled and nodded appreciatingly to them.

"Much appreciated, Hosea and Bessie." He said as Hosea nodded to him. He turned to Vincent and handed him a silver pocket watch with intricate swirls engraved into it.

"Vincent, now, I'm going to be honest. I nicked this off a man that I met at a saloon not too long ago, treated him to a couple of drinks and that man is easily influenced." Hosea chuckled as Bessie rolled her eyes with a smile. Vincent smiled at Hosea with a chuckle and nodded to him.

" _Grazi_ , Hosea and Bessie." He said as Hosea and Bessie smiled at him before Hosea hands Arthur a new satchel.

"The one you're using now is looking like it's about to break so we got you a new one." Hosea said. Arthur takes it, running his hand over the brown fine leather.

"Thanks, Hosea and Bessie. But why?" Arthur asked as he looked at the four adults, "Why do it now all of a sudden?" He asked.

"Well, we figured these three would've wanted to celebrate it, especially (Y/n). And I thought, 'why not we enjoy ourselves for once?' So, tomorrow it's a day free from any trouble we might cause. We'll decorate a tree, celebrate the holidays and everything tomorrow." Dutch explained. Arthur thought about it before nodding, smiling softly.

"I see. Well, thank you, Dutch." He said as Dutch smiled at Arthur with a nod.

"You're welcome, son." He said as Bessie took a rectangular box out of her bag and handed it to (Y/n).

"Hosea told me how you used to love wearing dresses when you were little, and how your ma was a dressmaker. So..." She trailed off with a smile as (Y/n) opened the box and her face is in awe. She studied the dress as she picked it up from the box and held it up in front of her. (Y/n)'s eyes glanced down at the emblem printed on the inside of the box and she recognized it instantly, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"It's Ma's business emblem..." She said quietly as tears rolled down her cheeks. Bessie nodded.

"We heard around town that your ma's apprentice took over the business for her and is making dresses from designs that your ma wanted to do before she died." She explained as she ran her hand over the dress to smooth it out, "This dress is for little girls your age but it might be big since you're a bit smaller than the other girls. So you might be able to wear it once you're big enough." Bessie said, "I hope you like it." (Y/n) smiled shakily, tears running down her face as she hugged the dress close to herself.

"I love it." She said, barely in a whisper, "Thank you, Hosea and Bessie." She said quietly and sniffling as Hosea smiled and patted her head.

"You're welcome, (Y/n)." He said. Dutch clapped his hands together.

"So! Now that we got that out of the way, I saw this pine tree that would've been perfect for a Christmas tree. Arthur, Vincent, Daniel, go get yourselves dressed because you're helping me chop it down and bringing it in!" He said as the boys nod and rush to the cabin next door to get buttoned up. Dutch grabs an axe and points at (Y/n), "Young lady, you are in charge of making the decorations while we're out." She smiles widely at Dutch and nodded.

"Need my help with the tree, Dutch?" Asked Hosea.

"No no, Hosea. Just sit back and get the whiskey ready when we get back. Not too sure if you can lift heavy things like you used to back in your day." Dutch joked with a chuckle.

"Bah!" Hosea scoffed with a smile while waving his hand off at Dutch, who laughed and leaves the cabin once he sees the boys come back out to help Dutch with the tree. (Y/n) smiled, looking at the dress and smiling even wider. She grew to like being in a family more and more as time went on, practically forgetting about all the bad things in life and embracing all the good things that was happening with open arms.


	6. Love's in the Air: I

**April 7, 1880**

Months had gone by as winter thawed weeks prior into Spring. (Y/n)'s at the age of 8, Arthur and Vincent at 16, and Daniel at 15. Over the past months, the new members had already gotten close to the rest of the gang so now they're officially family. Dutch had ended his relationship with Susan a month or two prior, but the two were still really good friends so there wasn't any hard feelings held between them. Hosea and Bessie still madly in love as Arthur and Vincent were flirting with various girls in the new town they had transitioned to. As the cold weather thawed and had gotten a bit warmer, Dutch and Hosea decided that it was in their best interest that they should move east so now they've set up camp in a forest opening. 

Dutch had taken (Y/n), Arthur, and Vincent out to town as Daniel stayed back for the day to tend to the few chickens they had, "So what do we need, Dutch?" Arthur asked while looking over at the leader, both him and Vincent looked a tiny bit older than they used to be as (Y/n) believed it to be the "puberty" thing that Vincent told her in which she still had no idea what it was.

"Well, I have to stop by a store or two. I just took you three out since I figured you kids would want to get out of camp for a bit." Dutch said.

"I'm surprised Daniel didn't want to come." Vincent said as Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Because apparently tending the chickens is better than hanging out with us." Arthur snickered.

"Let the boy do what he wants. If he wants to take care of the chickens then he can." Dutch said.

"Yeah, let him do what he wants." (Y/n) repeated after Dutch, who smiled with a chuckle and patted her head since she sat in front of him on his horse.

"Shut up, tiny." Arthur said with a playful glare at her.

"Make me, butt face. Nyehh." (Y/n) retorted while pulling down her bottom eyelids, letting her eyes roll back, and sticking her tongue out at him in a taunting manner.

"You look ugly when you make that face." Arthur said as (Y/n)'s face goes back to normal.

"Yeah, I know. It's 'cause I'm tryin' to make my face look like yours, ugly." She deadpanned as Vincent sputtered when trying to hold back a laugh. Arthur growls a bit with a glare at the little girl, who glared back before Dutch puts a hand between their glaring contest.

"Alright alright. That's enough out of you two." Dutch said, "There's no need to call each other names."

"But he started it, Dutch." (Y/n) said with a pout up at him.

"I know he did so that's why I'm having him pick up all the supplies we need and carrying it all back to camp." Dutch said with a wink as (Y/n) giggled.

"What?" Arthur asked as Dutch shook his head.

"Oh nothing. How about we go by the bookstore today, (Y/n)?" He suggested as (Y/n) nodded. "Alright then. Arthur, Vincent, stay put and keep an ear or eye out for anything that we might need like tips or rich drunkards who come by these parts." Dutch said as the two boys nod.

"They're just gonna flirt with girls." (Y/n) said.

"Not true!" Vincent exclaimed as Dutch laughed softly.

"Like cats and dogs." Dutch said with a slight shake of his head and flicked his reins to make his horse walk, "Anyway, we shouldn't be too long so you boys stay put." Dutch said over his shoulder. The ride wasn't too long as they stopped in front of a shop. (Y/n) hummed softly while petting the horse's mane before she and Dutch got off. She really liked Dutch's horse as it gave off a powerful impression as it was a strong beast with its shining white coat. 

"Will I be able to get a horse like the Count, Dutch?" She asked as while petting the horse. The man chuckled as he petted its mane and patted it.

"Maybe someday, my dear. But right now, a horse like this is too big for you." Dutch said while pulling out a carrot from his satchel and handing it to (Y/n) for her to feed the horse with. She lifted the carrot up to the mouth of the Count, who let out a snort and neigh before chomping onto the vegetable. She pats its face as it leaned down a bit to eat the carrot from her hand and a small smile was on her lips. "Okay, let's see if they have a book that you'd like."

"I thought we were gonna just look?" She asked as Dutch chuckled and patted her head.

"Well, I can't stop a growing mind now can I?" He asked, taking her hand in his as the two walked into the shop, the entrance bell rang as they opened the door and closed it. The smell of books filled (Y/n)'s senses as she looked around in awe.

"Oh, hello. Welcome to my shop!" A young woman by the cashier greeted with a smile. (Y/n) looked up at her with a shy smile and wave.

"Hello..." She greeted back softly as Dutch looked at the woman in awe before putting on a charming smile as the two walked over.

"Why hello there, miss." He said as (Y/n)'s eyes wandered around the shop with curiosity. The young woman blushed softly with a smile at Dutch.

"Don't think I've seen you two around. New in town?" She asked as Dutch let out a breathless chuckle while letting go of (Y/n)'s hand to lean both of his hands on the counter, (Y/n) having to get on her toes to peek over.

"You can say that. And might I say, you are the most prettiest woman I've seen here yet, miss." He flirted as the woman looked a bit taken back and blushed.

"O-Oh my. That's very kind of you to say, mister." She said as Dutch reached a hand over to her.

"Dutch van der Linde. And might I know your name?" He asked as she smiled bashfully and placed her hand in his.

"You can call me Annabelle." She said as he smirked and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand, making Annabelle blush madly.

"That's a wonderful name for a pretty lady such as yourself." He complimented with a boyish grin up at Annabelle. He then remembers that (Y/n) was with him, who watched the exchange between the two with a slight head tilt. Dutch runs a hand over her head affectionately, "Why don't you go look around and pick out a book you want?" Dutch suggested before adding with a flirtatious wink at Annabelle, who giggle softly, " While I talk to this nice lady." 

"What's the limit?" (Y/n) asked as Dutch thought for a moment before smiling. 

"For the lady, I'll let you pick out two books." He said as (Y/n)'s face lit up and she nodded with a smile as she skipped off to look around the shop, running her dainty fingers over the spines of the books. She looked around a bit, looking over the different titles and different writers before glancing over at the two from time to time. They seemed to click and looked like they were into each other already. This made the little girl wonder how people fall in love at first sight. She wondered if that was the case for Hosea and Bessie. She wondered if she would find her one true love when she grows up. (Y/n) thought about it before shaking it off, love is too complicated to understand at her age. She takes a book off the shelf called, _Grimm's Fairy Tales_ written by two brothers named Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm. 

"Hm..." She hummed, feeling like she'll be interested in this book before looking around some more. (Y/n) then takes another book off the shelf called, _Little Women_ written by Louisa May Alcott. She flipped through pages before nodding, making her final decisions and going back to the cash register where the two adults were flirting and placed the two books on the counter. They don't seem to have noticed her as (Y/n) gently tugged Dutch's pant leg to catch his attention, "Dutch," She said softly, making them both snap out of their trance and look down at her, "I'm done." She said as Dutch nodded with a soft smile, moving away a bit from Annabelle to slide the books over to him.

"Okay then, we will be taking," He picked up one book and studied the title, " _Grimm's Fairy Tales_ and..." He trailed off and looking at the next book, " _Little Women_." He said with a smile at Annabelle while handing the books over to her as she looked at the books.

"I've read these two, interesting picks for a little girl such as yourself. _Little Women_ is a very good book, I always recommend that all girls your age or some years older read this as it sends a really powerful message for us women." She said with a smile at (Y/n), who smiled back at her, "And _Grimm's Fairy Tales_ is a pretty scary book for a girl your age. Are you sure you want this book?"

(Y/n) gives a determined nod as she peeked up the counter more, "Yes, because I'm a big girl and I wanna expand my h... Um... Ho... Ri..."

"Horizons?" Dutch finished as (Y/n) nodded.

"Yes, _horizons_." She emphasized, letting the new word roll off her tongue, "I wanna expand my horizons 'cause I'm nothin' like those other little girls you talk of, ma'am." She stated in a rather cheeky manner as Annabelle giggled softly.

"She's a very smart girl for her age. Says it like it is." She said while wrapping the books in brown paper.

"Well, she learns from the best." Dutch said while patting (Y/n)'s head with a broad smile.

"She's got all the cuteness to go with it so it's a plus." Annabelle said.

"Got it from me." Dutch remarked cheekily as Annabelle laughed softly.

"Is she your daughter?" Annabelle asked.

"Uh well," He looked down at (Y/n) then back up at Annabelle, "In a way she is. I took her under my wing when I found her and two other boys out fending for themselves in a small cabin out in the woods somewhere. All three were orphaned so you could say that (Y/n) here is like a daughter to me." Dutch said with a smile.

"Awe, that's so kind and gracious of you." Annabelle said, obviously moved by his words as Dutch smiled and nodded.

"Well, you got to do what you got to do. These are terrible times for us, especially orphans." He said as Annabelle nodded in agreement. Dutch goes into his satchel to pay for the books, "Well, anyway, how much for the books, Miss Annabelle?" He asked as she stacked the books up and pulling out a thin string to tie around the books altogether.

"It would be ten dollars and thirty-four cents. But for you two," Annabelle started while giving one last secure knot and pushing the purchase to Dutch across the counter, "It's on me." She said as Dutch looked at her with a shocked expression, including (Y/n).

"We can't let you do that for us, that's too generous." Dutch said while pulling out a clip of cash, "Here let me pay you."

"No, it's fine, Dutch. I insist!" Annabelle said while placing her hand on his arm, "It's the least I can do."

"But that's a lotta money, miss!" (Y/n) exclaimed as Annabelle giggled softly.

"I know, but both of you have moved my soul to the core. So, please, it would make my day if you accept my gift to you." She said with a smile, Dutch looking at her in awe before nodding.

"Alright, if you insist then I'm not going to stop you, Miss Annabelle. But," He started while taking her hands in his, "If you'll let me, I'd love to take you out for the night as repayment for your kindness. I won't take no for an answer." Dutch said with a charming smile, making Annabelle blush madly as she stammered while trying to come up with a response. Dutch chuckled as he leaned over a bit to look into her eyes, "It would make my day, and (Y/n)'s." He said as she looked at the little girl, who nodded feverishly with a wide smile. Annabelle can't help but smile bashfully as she nodded.

"Of course, Dutch." She said as Dutch grinned boyishly.

"Great! I'll pick you up some time around this evening?" He asked as Annabelle nodded.

"I'd love that." She said as they both smile at each other and Dutch places a soft kiss to her hand that he held up to his lips before pulling away.

"Then it's a date." He said with a smile before looking down at (Y/n), "Well, we should be heading out, the boys are probably wondering what's taking us so long." He said and picking up the books in one hand as (Y/n) nodded, holding his free hand as the two began walking to the door, "I'll see you sometime later tonight, don't forget." He said with a smile at Annabelle.

"Don't be late." Annabelle replied with a smile as Dutch laughed.

"I would never!" He said as (Y/n) looked back at the woman with a smile and wave.

"Have a good day, Miss Annabelle!" She said as Annabelle waved back to the little girl as they left the shop. Dutch had a smile on his face as he helped (Y/n) up onto the Count, "I like her. She's a nice lady." She said while Dutch got on and gave her the books for her to hold.

"That she is, (Y/n)." He said cheerfully while tickling under her chin, making the little girl laugh and giggle, "Now, let's meet back up with those two lover boys." He said with a chuckle and smile as (Y/n) giggled and nodded while hugging the books close to her before Dutch clicked his tongue a few times with a flick of the reins to signal the Count to begin trotting.


	7. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing: I

**July 15, 1880**

Three months have passed as Dutch and Annabelle have made it official, everyone had met her on their trips to the bookshop and they became fond of her while encouraging Dutch of his new found relationship. (Y/n) would most likely be Annabelle's favorite so Dutch made sure that the little girl accompanied him on his trips to the bookshop to visit Annabelle. (Y/n) would sometimes look around the shop while Dutch and Annabelle talked or get a book and read it outside with Dutch's horse as she waited. Dutch always made sure to look outside the window every few seconds to make sure she was still there as he spoke with Annabelle. But (Y/n) wanted to give them their privacy during their visits so she didn't mind sitting outside. Until one day had changed her forever.

It was early afternoon as the summer heat had gotten to everyone, cicadas shrilling in the distance. (Y/n) was still small due to the trauma and stress she was put through when she was kidnapped, neglected, and malnourished. But she grew a little bit and managed to somewhat fit the white dress given to her by Hosea and Bessie on Christmas.

It was by far her favorite dress as it was a dress from her mother's business so it reminded her of how much she missed her mother

It was by far her favorite dress as it was a dress from her mother's business so it reminded her of how much she missed her mother. She sat on the step outside of Annabelle's shop as she read a book. (Y/n) was a quick learner with the help of Hosea so it was easier to read now than it was months before. She still had some difficulty with some words so she made sure to mark them down to show Hosea or Dutch so they can help her when they have the time. Soon a man approached her, hands clasped behind his back as he smiled. He looked to be in his early to mid thirties, around Dutch's age. Long, wavy brown hair that reached to his shoulders that was style in a middle hair part. Black gamblers hat and brown coat with jeans and riding boots.

"Why, hello there, lil' missy." He greeted with a friendly smile. (Y/n) looked up at him, not recognizing him and smiling a bit at him.

"Hello there, mister." She said softly and shyly.

"Hot day out today, ain't it?" He asked with a chuckle as he looked around.

"It is." (Y/n) said with a nod as the man looked down at the book.

"Whatchu readin' there?" He asked while pointing at the book in her hands.

"Hm? Oh, um, Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens." She answered softly as he nodded

"Ah, I ain't much of a reader myself but I suppose you enjoy readin'?" He asked as she nodded, still rather shy as he chuckled. He squatted down to her height, going through his satchel and pulling a bag of candies out. He takes a piece of candy out and offers her one.

"O-Oh, that's kind of you mister, but I shouldn't. I don't have any money." (Y/n) said as the man waved her off.

"It's no biggy. Here, no need to pay." He said with a smile, she looked at him and at the sweet.

'He doesn't seem so bad...' She thought as she takes the pice of candy from him in hesitation, "Thank you, mister." She said with a slight smile, feeling like she could trust him as she unwrapped the candy and placed it in her mouth.

"You're very welcome." He said while putting the bag of candies away. "Hey, do you like puppies?"

"I love puppies. I've never had one before but they're really cute." (Y/n) said as she remembered her and Arthur talking about wanting a dog for the gang someday. The man smiled even wider.

"Well, my dog just gave birth to a litter of puppies a few days ago and I've been meanin' to give them away." He rubbed the nape of his neck sheepishly as he asked, "Would you like to have one?" (Y/n) thought about it, not sure if Dutch would approve but she knows Arthur really wants a dog.

"Mm," She hummed while tapping her chin in thought, "I mean, a free puppy does sound nice, mister." She said.

"Great! C'mon, I'll show you where they are at my home and you can take one home." He said as she nodded and standing up.

"Okay, let me just go tell my pa-" She said. (Y/n) also had to refer the others as family members when talking to strangers and Dutch was mostly the father figure to her and the boys, who she would refer them as cousins or brothers.

"Oh there's no need for that!" The man said frantically as she looked at him in slight confusion.

"Why, mister?" She asked.

"Well, it won't take too long. We'll be right back here before you even know it." The man said, "C'mon, I promise." He said as (Y/n) grimaced, Dutch will be worried if she walks off without letting him know. But then again, the man said it won't take too long.

"I suppose if it won't take too long..." She said as the man grinned.

"That's the spirit! Now c'mon. I don't live to far from here." He said while standing up straight and she nodded, taking his words to heart like the pure lamb she was. Holding her book close to her chest as she naively followed after the man who promised her "puppies".

Back in the shop, Dutch and Annabelle were completely unaware of what was happening outside the shop as Dutch had taken his eyes off of (Y/n) for a solid two to three minutes after constantly checking her every few seconds. "I'm telling you, Annabelle, those drunkards at the saloon had no clue what they were getting into once they started messing with me." Dutch said as Annabelle laughed with a shake of her head as she brought over a new stack of books to the display window.

"You are so silly, Dutch!" She said as Dutch let out a chuckle and waving her off. As Annabelle placed the books on the display, she glanced outside to check on (Y/n) before taking a double take. Worry forming on her face, "Um, Dutch?"

"Yes, my dear?" Dutch said while skimming through the pages of a book.

"(Y/n) isn't outside where she usually is." Annabelle said, making Dutch look up with confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked while placing the book down on the table and making his way over to her. Annabelle looked back at Dutch and pointed out the window.

"Dutch, she's not sitting on the step reading like she usually is. She's gone." She said frantically as Dutch quickly looked out the window and he feels his blood run cold.

"Oh my god." He muttered while quickly leaving the shop,looking around frantically, "(Y/n)!" He called out, he could feel his heart beat violently against his chest as his mind raced, "(Y/n), where are you?!" He called out again, taking off his hat to run a hand through his hair stressfully.

"Where'd she go?" Annabelle asked as Dutch shook his head.

"I don't know. Come on." He said as the two started searching around town to find the little girl, calling out her name as Dutch could feel the fatherly adrenaline kick in. He sees Hosea in the distance with the boys and the two quickly made their way over to them.

"Is that Dutch and Miss Annabelle?" Daniel asked while pointing at the two adults, Hosea looked over and smiled.

"Hosea!" Dutch exclaimed.

"Ah Dutch!" Hosea greeted with a smile before it slowly falters when he sees the panicked expression on both his and Annabelle's face, "What happened?" Hosea asked.

"Have you four seen (Y/n)?" Dutch asked as the four looked at each other in confusion before shaking their heads.

"Um, no, Dutch. She was supposed to be with you, wasn't she?" Hosea asked.

"She was." Dutch answered as Vincent and Daniel started to have very worried faces.

"Did you lose her?" Vincent asked with a serious expression as Arthur looked at Dutch.

"Yes, and we've been looking all over for her but we can't find her."

"Oh my god." Vincent said while holding his head, starting to get stressed out, "How-How? How though?" He asked as Daniel tried to stay calm.

"She usually sat out on the step outside the shop while she waited for us and I always consistently check on her to make sure she's still there and just when I look away for two goddamn minutes she runs off!" Dutch exclaimed as Vincent groaned and took deep breaths in attempt to calm down, he needed to think straight.

"Okay but that's very unlikely of her to do that, Dutch." Vincent said as Daniel nodded.

"She doesn't go anywhere by herself without lettin' one of us know, she needs someone to be with her at all times." Daniel said as Arthur thought a bit. Everything they were saying wasn't settling right, he knows (Y/n) doesn't go anywhere alone because she told him she's always scared unless someone she trusts is with her. This made his stomach churn as he could think of the worst possibility and he shook his head.

"I don't know, Dutch. This don't feel right to me at all." Arthur said, "She doesn't go anywhere alone unless someone she trusts is with her."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Arthur." Dutch said, "Now everyone, spread out and ask anybody and everybody you see if they've seen her. If someone has some clue what you're talking about, come find me. Annabelle and I are going to the sheriff's office." Dutch said. Everyone nodded as they split up and started their search for (Y/n) where her life was in possibly great danger.


	8. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing: II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: GRAPHIC DETAILS OF IMPLIED/ATTEMPTED RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER!*

(Y/n) continued to follow the man, wondering what kind of puppies he had. "I just remembered that I never caught yer name." The man said as he looked back at the little girl while they walked. She looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Hm, oh, my name is (Y/n), mister." She said as he nodded.

"That's a nice name you've got." He said as she smiled.

"Thank you." She hummed.

"Of course, now, we're not too far now." He said as they approach a home that was a bit farther away from town but could still be able to see from where the house was. He points to a shack next to the house, "The puppies should be right in here." He said and opening the door to the shack, which looked fairly dark inside besides an oil lamp that sat on top one of the boxes. (Y/n) took a small step back with uncertainty as she looked up at the man, who smiled reassuringly to her and pointed to a box inside the shack. "It's alright, the puppies're right over there." He said as (Y/n) looked at the box and nodded.

"Okay..." She said while walking into the shack, over to the box. (Y/n) leaned over to look into the box, expecting to find a litter of sleeping pups before being met with nothing. Confusion shows on her face, "Um, the puppies aren't in here." She said while looking over at the man, who had walked in and closed the door behind him. (Y/n) watched him with a puzzled looked before her eyes catch his hand locking the door with a hatch.

"They aren't?" He asked as she nodded slowly, starting to feel a nervous as the oil lamp dimly lit the room and gave the man a rather unsettling look, making her hug her book closer and tighter to her chest, "Well, I forgot that I didn't put them in here." He said, his voice suddenly low as he took off his hat and slowly approached her. (Y/n) could feel her heart start to beat faster as she took slow steps back.

"Th-Then why are we here, mister...?" She asked quietly, trying to keep her voice steady as he stood in front of her. She watched his fingers trail over the shoulder part of her dress and collar, making her swallow dryly.

"We're here... Because I wanna make your body mine in all sortsa ways..." He said lowly, her eyes widening as her arms loosened a bit and dropped the book to the ground. (Y/n) gulped and tried to back away.

"I-I'm afraid I-I don't know wh-what you mean, m-mister..." She said shakily, fear taking over her as his eyes darkened.

"Then let me show you." He said before quickly grabbing her by the worst and tossing her down the the small and dirty mattress that sat in the corner of the room, in which she gasped as she landed on her back and he immediately caged her under him. Fear subsided as absolute terror took it's when the man began to groping and touching her in ways a grown man shouldn't be doing to a child, "Such a pretty dress..." He purred as (Y/n) struggled to get out from under him and he leaned down, a deep inhale of her neck and groaning, "And you smell so good." (Y/n) started to breath rapidly as she tried to find an out, squirming and trying to push him off.

"No! Stop!" She pleaded the man licked a long strip up her neck to her ear and she started to squirm more and cry out, "No!" 

"Just let it happen, sweetie." Crooned the man with a wicked grin, "You know you want this."

"No I don't!" (Y/n) cried, looking over at her book, remembering it was hard cover. She struggled to reach out for it as the man ran a hand up her leg. Her fingers grasp the book and with all the strength she could muster, slammed it across his head. Making him fall back in surprise.

"Argh, you little shit!" He growled as she quickly scrambled up and running over to the door, unable to reach the lock and frantically looking around before finding a loaded sawed off shotgun on the ground between the wall and a box. She picked it up before he caught her and slammed her to the ground hard and she coughed out in pain and dropping the weapon. "You're bein' a bad girl and need to be punished." The man growled pinning her hands above her head and she strained against him, tears stinging her eyes.

"No! Stop it let me go!" (Y/n) squealed as he wrapped his hand around her neck and squeezed. Making more panic rush in as she tried to thrash out of his hold, "Somebody! Help!! Help me please!!" She screamed before he gripped her throat, making her choke.

"Don't even think about calling for help 'cause there ain't a damn soul who's gonna help you." He growled as (Y/n) could feel her vision start to fade, tears streaming down her face as drool slid down the side of her mouth, desperate for air. He then let's go as she went into a fit of violent coughs, gasping for air as she let out frustrated sobs, "Now," he started as the hand on her slid down and under her dress, "Be a good girl and just _take_ it." He sneered into her ear as his hand slid up her underwear and hooking a finger on the hem of it, making her eyes widen and her skin pale. Time seemed to slow down as she began to realize that she had no hope of escaping.

_'Why is this happening to me? Why? I don't want this. Why is he doing this? I'm only a little girl. I'm only 8! It's not fair, he's bigger and older and stronger than me. It's not fair! He's using his size as an advantage. I don't wanna be here. Where's Dutch? Vincent? Daniel? Hosea? Arthur...? Where are they? I need them to find me. I want them to come and save me. I want ma and pa. I wish they were still alive. I miss them so much! Oh god WHY? They're not coming. I shouldn't have gone with him. He's a monster'_

(Y/n)'s eyes slowly rolled back to see the sawed off shotgun not to far away, 'I need to get away. I need an out. I don't want this.' 

She starts to feel him slowly start to pull her panties down, _'No. I'm only a little girl. I don't want this. I don't want this, I don't want this. I...'_

A scowl forms on her lips as she let out a furious scream, _'Don't WANT THIS!'_

"NOOOOOO!!!!" She screamed with angry tears flowing down her face before taking the chance to bite his ear while he was still leaned down and rip it off with all her might. This makes him howl in pain and let go of her hands and underwear. She quickly reached up, grabbed the gun and aimed at the man. His eyes widen in realization and before he could he react, she instinctively pulled the trigger and blasted his face with a loud _**BAM!**_ from the shotgun. Blood and bits splatter all across the room and onto (Y/n)'s body and face. The body falls lifelessly on top of her and her eyes were wide as she let her actions settle in. Her breaths became quick and panicked as she started to let out sobs, trying to push the corpse off of her but with no luck as it was too heavy for her. Letting out a frustrated sob/shriek as she continued to push the body off. "Oh m-my god o-oh my god oh my god...!" She gasped out through her sobs, "I killed him...! I killed him oh god!" (Y/n) felt the urge to vomit as she felt the blood continue to cover her and she started to become desperate. Her mind was racing a thousands upon thousands of miles per hour, "Somebody! Anybody! Help me!" She screamed desperately and continuing to sob and shriek while pushing at the corpse.

"(Y/n)?!" She hears a familiar voice shout her name.

"DUTCH!! PLEASE HELP ME!" (Y/n) screamed through her choked sobs. She hears a multitude of voices and footsteps approaching the shack and then hears over her cries of them try to open the door and try to shove it open a few times.

"(Y/n) hang in there!"

"Dutch please! I'm so scared! I'm so scared..!" (Y/n) cried.

"We're going to get you out of there-breakdown the door damnit!" Dutch hollered.

"I found an axe!" Arthur said, "Outta the way!" He ordered before swinging and chopping the door down if several powerful swings. Light begins to bleed through the dimly lit shack before flooding in when they kick the remaining door pieces down. Dutch rushes in, sweat going down his face and the sight he sees before him both enrages the man and breaks his heart. (Y/n) sobbing hard as she's covered in blood and bits of flesh with the corpse laying on top of her. He rushed over and pushed the body off of her and almost immediately pulled (Y/n) into a tight hug.

"Dutch...!" (Y/n) wailed as she clung to him desperately, her body shaking violently and he only hugged her tighter, stroking her hair and burying his face face into her hair.

"I know, I know. I'm here, it's okay. Shhh. It's gonna be okay, baby girl. I got you." Dutch whispered as the little girl continued to sob, "It's over. It's all over now, angel." Arthur looked at the two, relieved that she was okay. He looked at the body and felt his blood boil at the thought of whatever this mad did to her, the same with Vincent and Daniel. Hosea stood by Dutch's side while rubbing the little girl's back comfortingly. The sheriff, deputy, and Annabelle stood outside and watched with sympathy from there.

"I killed him..! I killed him...! I'm sorry I'm sorry...!" She repeated over and over, absolutely terrified and traumatized as Dutch continued to do his best to calm her down.

"It's okay, it's all going to be okay. The bad man's gone, he's gone now." He said as he pulled away a bit to hold her face in his hands so they're looking at each other. Her sobs never ceased as tears ran down her blood covered face, "I was so worried, (y/n). We all were. We don't care if you killed a man because as long you're still alive and unharmed then it's all okay." Dutch said and using his thumbs to wipe away her tears that continuously streamed down, "Now, c'mon. Let the sheriff and deputy take care of that monster for us and we'll go back home. Get you all cleaned up." Dutch said as he placed a kiss on her forehead as she whimpered and hiccuped while trying to hold back her sobs, "It's going to be okay." He whispered as he stood up and took her hand in his, helping her out of the shack, Hosea resting a hand on her shoulder as (Y/n) shakily looked back at the corpse and stared at the gore she made of the man's face, her mind flashing to when she pulled the trigger and felt the blood and flesh bits splatter all over her. Feeling the urge to vomit again, she hunched over and let the contents of her stomach be emptied out onto the grass, tears running down her face as she threw up. Dutch and Hosea patted and rubbed her back comfortingly as she sobbed and covered the grass with more vomit, drool, and tears.


	9. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing: III

The horse ride back to camp was quiet, no one said a word as (Y/n) had finally calmed down. Her face cleaned up as best as possible with some lingering dried blood her and there. Blood and small splatters of vomit covered her once white dress as they had to get her out of it and Vincent offered his button up shirt since he wore his beige union suit underneath. (Y/n) was leaned into Dutch's chest as she rode with him on his horse, a look of exhaustion and blank emotion on her face. They got to the camp as Bessie and Susan rushed over.

"What took you all so long? We've been waiting for hours!" Susan exclaimed as everyone got off their horse.

"It was a anxiety inducing day today." Dutch said while cradling (Y/n) in his arms. Susan is about to ask why before seeing the state (Y/n)'s in and her eyes widen.

"What happened?" She asked as Dutch sighed, looking at Bessie who had the same expression as Susan.

"Bessie, mind running a bath for (Y/n) and trying to clean her dress sometimes afterwards? I have to speak to Susan privately." He said as he gently handed (Y/n) over to Bessie, who nodded and looking worriedly at (Y/n).

"Sure thing." She said while going to clean (Y/n) up. Dutch and Susan walk to his tent as he closed the flaps so they could talk privately. Meanwhile, Hosea and the boys sat at the round wooden table together and Hosea could tell by the grim looks on their faces that they felt a lot of guilt and he sighed.

"I know what you boys are thinking, but it's not your faults that what happened to (Y/n) happened." Hosea said.

"I wish I could've done more to help her." Vincent said while rubbing his face, "I wish I was with her when that sick _bastardo_ was there so I could put a bullet between his eyes myself." He said with a scowl.

"A bullet between his eyes? Hell, I woulda castrated the sonabitch right then and there!" Daniel exclaimed.

"I would've beat the shit outta him until his face was caved in with my fists." Arthur growled, pulling out a cigarette and sticking it between his lips, lighting a match and then lighting the stick. He took a long drag of it before exhaling.

"Boys, boys. Violence is not the answer! I understand how angry you all are but think about how Dutch feels about all this. He's the one who was supposed to be watching her. And Susan is about to give him hell when he tells her how it happened." Hosea said as the boys calmed down and nodded, knowing that the older man was right. They soon could hear Susan fussing inside the tent about causing all sorts of violence at the man who traumatized (Y/n).

As Bessie bathed (Y/n), the woman could see that a bruise had formed on her neck and throat in the shape of a hand. This made Bessie's quills shrill in anger that a person was awful enough to do this to an innocent child. She sighed softly as she gently massaged the girl's scalp while lathering it in soap suds. She looked at the ruined and dirtied dress that sat on a chair and let out another sigh. "It's such a shame that your favorite dress is ruined. And you only worn it for a day! I'll try my best to clean it back to it's pretty white state and if I can't, we can go out and buy you a new dress. How does that sound?" She asked with a smile, looking over at (Y/n), who didn't answer and stayed quiet. This made the woman's smile fall and heart break for her and decided to let her be and clean her up. After the bath, Susan was enraged by what she heard as she gave Dutch an earful and leaving to fetch food for (Y/n). Bessie brushed and put (Y/n)'s hair in a braid after she got her dressed in her long nightgown. Susan gave her a bowl of stew and pulled (Y/n) into a hug.

"You poor girl... My heart breaks for you that you had to go through so much." Susan said and petting the top of her head, "I tell you, men are fools. Absolute fools I tell you. But you are such a strong girl and I'm proud that you fought back in the end. Your parents would've been very proud of you." She said as the girl nodded, "Alright, I'll leave you alone so you can eat. Come, Bessie." Susan said, giving one last rub to (Y/n)'s arm before leaving (Y/n)'s tent with Bessie. (Y/n) stared at her stew that was red with meat inside. It made her feel sick again as she remembered the corpse and she quickly lost her appetite. She gently put it to the side and laid down on her mat and pillow, curling up in a ball. Arthur looked over at her tent and sees this, he stood up and walked over before he even knows it and sitting himself next to her curled up form. Flicking his cigarette on the ground and stomping on it to put it out before he did so.

"You alright?" He asked while looking over at her since she had he back facing him.

"Not really..." She answered quietly. Arthur nodded, staying quiet for a moment as he tried to think of something to say.

"Just to let you know, I'm sorry, (Y/n)." He said as she turned over to look at him and then sitting up a bit, confused.

"Why're you sorry?" She asked softly as Arthur grimaced a bit, resting his arms on his knees and clasping his hands together.

"For not being there when you needed one of us most. Me and the guys wished we were with you today before that bastard showed up, so then you wouldn't have to have gone through all that." Arthur said quietly, guilt shown on his face before he feels something lean against him and he looked over to see she had sat next to him. Sitting on her knees and leaning to the side against him with her head on his shoulder.

"Don't feel sorry, Arthur. I don't want any of you to feel sorry for me or guilty that you let me down or anythin'. Y'all had no way of knowing and it's my fault that I was dumb enough to follow him." She said with a soft frown on her lips and he looked at her.

"You're not dumb, (Y/n). You're just a kid with no way of knowin' if he was to be trusted or not. That man... That man was dumb for thinkin' he would get away with that alive." Arthur said, biting his lip as he glanced down for a moment before over at her, "Did he hurt you or anythin'?" He asked, the question making her instinctively reach up to cover her neck.

"No..." She murmured while looking away and rubbed her neck. Arthur sees this and cupped one side of her face in one hand and made her tilt her head up a bit. He sees that bruise in the shape of the man's hand and this made his blood boil and eyes narrow.

"That bastard." He growled, "Did he touch you?" Arthur asked as he watched her grimace and glance her eyes down.

"No..." She lied again.

"(Y/n)." Arthur urged as she sighed shakily, nodding her head a bit. His fingers curled into his palm against her cheek as he felt his anger rise even higher, making (Y/n) quickly reach up to hold his hand on her cheek in her smaller hands reassuringly.

"But I-it's okay, he's dead now so we don't have to worry about him anymore." She said as Arthur looked at her.

"I know but it's the fact that he had the nerve to do this to a vulnerable lil' girl who's unable to fend for herself." Arthur took a quick intake of breath before sighing deeply with a frustrated groan, "He's worse than a serial killer."

"To be honest," (Y/n) started, "I was really scared... Way more scared then when my parents got murdered. Scarier then when I got kidnapped... He made me feel weak and vulnerable and I didn't want to feel that... I wish I was strong like you, Arthur. Like Vinny and Danny. I don't want to feel weak..."

Arthur looked at her with a suddenly determined look on his face, "(Y/n), from now on, I will do whatever it takes to protect you. I'll make sure no one hurts you like this ever again." He placed a hand on top of her head, "And you are strong. (Y/n), I'll do my best to always be there for you, protect you, and make sure that you aren't scared like that ever again." (Y/n) looked up at him in awe as she felt fuzzy inside by his words.

"You promise?" She asked softly.

"I promise." Arthur said as (Y/n) held up her pinky finger.

"Pinky swear on it." She said as Arthur huffed out a soft chuckle and wrapped his pinky with hers.

"I pinky swear." He said as she nodded. Before she lets go, he locked her pinky with his, "But these only work if the other person promises something. I want you to promise me that you'll stay strong and keep fighting no matter what happens." He said as she looked at him and then his eyes before she nodded.

"I promise." She said as they shook on it and let go of each other's pinkies.

"Good." Arthur patted her head as she sighed softly and sat back a bit, a sad expression showing. This catches Arthur's attention before he pinched both of her cheeks and stretched, causing her to squeak and whine, "And quit lookin' so depressed and sad. It looks ugly and no boy wants a sad girl." He said and letting go of her face, a frown formed on her lips as she rubbed her stinging cheeks.

"You're such a meanie, Arthur Morgan..." (Y/n) murmured.

"I'm only mean because I care." He said with a soft smile as she shoved his shoulder playfully, "Anyway, I'll leave you be." Arthur said as he stood up and picked up her bowl of stew and handing it to her, "And eat up before you get all bony and then we're gonna have to fatten ya up like the chickens." He said as she took the bowl.

"Yeah yeah." (Y/n) grumbled and shoeing him away in which Arthur chuckles, ruffling her hair before leaving her tent. She watched him leave as she ate bits of her stew, watching the teen from her tent. For some reason, when he was with her and said all those things, it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside and she didn't know why before shaking it off. "I'm jus' imagining things..." She murmured as she continued to eat quietly.


	10. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing: IV

That same night, (Y/n) had trouble sleeping. The events earlier that day had kept her wide awake. And when she closed her eyes or began to drift off, flashes of the events jolted her awake as they had become nightmares rather than terrible memories when she slept. (Y/n) tossed and turned on her mat before sighing, starting to feel a bit paranoid and scared being by herself in her tent late at night. She flinched at every rustle of the bushes nearby, the moonlight outside illuminating the plants, branches, and trees onto the fabric of her tent, and with what she's going through, her mind shaped the shadows of something harmless into something that could possibly harm her. (Y/n) gulped dryly as she looked out her tent cautiously. Looking around and jumping slightly at the rustling of a bush nearby and she looked to see whose tent was closer. Arthur's was too far away and so was Vincent and Daniel's. She didn't want to bother Susan or Hosea and Bessie so the closest and most reliable tent was Dutch's. (Y/n) looked around and took a deep breath before sprinting out of her tent into Dutch's, running from whatever scary thing her imagination had warped. Dutch snored on his cot in a deep sleep and she grimaced. Now she really didn't want to disturb the man since he seems to be having a very deep and most needed sleep. But she risked her life running here so she wasn't going to back down now. (Y/n) quietly stepped over to the side of his cot before gently shook his shoulder a little.

"Dutch..." She whispered, his snoring ceased for a second before continuing. She bit her lip and tried again, "Dutch...?" She said a tiny bit louder. This seems to wake the man up a bit as he turned over s bit, squinting at (Y/n) to see who it was.

"(Y/n)...?" He sleepily mumbled, sitting up a bit, "What're you doin' up?" Dutch asked as (Y/n) looked down and fidgeted with her hands.

"I had night terrors and I-I can't sleep... Can I sleep with you tonight...?" She asked quietly as Dutch let out a soft sigh through his nose, rubbed his forehead and nodded while gesturing her over.

"Sure, c'mon." He said as she climbed up onto his cot, Dutch raised the blanket for her to get under as she laid down and got comfortable. "Y'wanna talk about your night terrors?" He asked sleepily and laying on his side, keeping his head up in his hand.

"It's because of what happened with that man..." She said softly, "Everytime I close my eyes, or when I'm about to fall asleep, I get nightmares of him... Him and his corpse... But it's only scarier when it gets to the part when he was... When he..." She trailed off with a shiver as Dutch nodded.

"I understand. Do you mind telling me how he got you to follow him?" He asked as (Y/n) grimaced softly.

"Well, I was just sittin' there, readin', and he came up to me all friendly. He said somethin' about the weather and he gave me some candy."

"He just gave you candy?" Dutch asked as (Y/n) nodded.

"Yeah, and I told him that it was kind of him but I had no money. He said that it was fine and he was givin' it to me for free." She explained as Dutch nodded, "Then he said that his dog had just gave birth to puppies and he was plannin' to give them away and asked me if I wanted one. I remembered Arthur and I talking and how he wanted a dog so I told the man that it'd be nice to have one. The man said that he would give one away to me if I went with him back to his home to get one. I agreed and said that I was goin' to tell my pa, you, that I was gonna go with him and he told me not to. He said that his house weren't too far away and we'll be back in no time. He looked friendly and he seemed trustworthy so I agreed and went with him. We walked back to his home and took me to the shed saying that the puppies were in there and when he opened the door, he pointed to a wooden box in the shack and told me that was where the puppies were. I wasn't sure if I should go in but just smiled all friendly like and I thought it was safe so I went in." (Y/n) took a shaky breath, "So I walked in and looked in the box and there was nothin' in it. I said that the puppies weren't in there and I see him close and lock the door. H-He started walkin' towards me, and I started to get nervous. He said that he forgot that he left 'em back inside the house and I asked him why we were there then. And then... And then he said..." She paused as she gulped softly as she could remember each scene as clear as day in her head.

"What did he say?" Dutch asked, getting upset by what she was telling him and how manipulative the man was.

"H-He said he wanted to make my body his in all sorts of ways..." (Y/n) choked out shakily, making Dutch's eyes go wide a bit, "Then he pushed me down on the cot he had in there and... A-And started touchin' me. He touched places that sh-shouldn't have been touched."

"He didn't." Dutch sneered as she nodded.

"He did. I-I got so scared, Dutch. I told him to stop and he wouldn't, he told me that I wanted this as badly as he did and I said that I didn't. I dropped my book earlier so I quickly grabbed that and hit him across the head with it and that made him let go of me for a moment. This gave me a chance to run for the door. I tried to reach for the lock but I couldn't and I found a gun somewhere that was loaded. I picked it up but he caught me and threw me to the floor hard, makin' me drop the gun as he held my hands above my head and started chokin' me." A lump started to form in her throat and she subconsciously rubbed where the bruise was on her neck, "He said that I was bein' a bad girl and that I should be punished. I've never been s-so close to death than that moment because it started to get dark and numb. And then he let go and said in my ear to be a good girl and just t-take it before I felt his hand go under my dress, take hold of my underwear, and start pullin' it down."

"Jesus..." Dutch growled as he started to get furious and disgusted at what he was being told. This man made Dutch sick to the stomach as he couldn't bear to imagine what this man had been doing to (Y/n). "And that's when you shot him?" He asked as (Y/n) nodded before continuing.

"When he started to pull my underwear down, I just started to think about all these things. How co fused I was as to why he would do this, why he would do this to a child. How much I didn't want this and how I wanted to get out. I started wonderin' if anyone would find me, if you, Arthur, Hosea, Vincent, or Daniel would find and save me. How I wished my ma and pa were still alive." She sighed shakily and tried swallowing down the lump in her throat, "But then I began to think how I didn't want this and how I was only a child. A-And i don't know, this-this feelin' that I had kind of bursted out as I bit his ear off so he let go of my hands to hold his ear. I took that chance to grab the shotgun and I pulled the trigger without realizin' that I did. I-I remember a loud bang and seein' somethin' dark splatter all over the place and me from the light in the lamp that was in there. Then I felt somethin' warm coverin' me as the man's body fell on top of me and I started to realize what I did." (Y/n) grimaced, "I was so scared. I was cryin' and screamin', tryin' to push the body off but it was too heavy. Then I heard you and I started to get desperate." She said as Dutch grimaced as he remembered hearing her desperate screams and sobs from outside the shack.

"That must've been a lot to be put on you at such a young age. I'm sorry you had to go through all that, (Y/n)." He said.

"I was promised puppies, Dutch..." She said quietly, looking up at him with tears welled up in her eyes, "He promised he was gonna give away one of his puppies... And then he... He..." Dutch shushed her and petted her head comfortingly, brushing the back of his fingers over the side of her face.

"Shhh, I know. I know... But you've gotta understand, angel, there's really bad men like him out there. So you can't go running off with someone who says they're your friend after you've only met them for two minutes, especially grown men like him. People like him do anything in order to gain your trust before ruining you. He took advantage of your vulnerability and naiveness because you're still only a child. You were right when you told him that you were going to tell me about that, and if he hadn't stopped you, I sure as hell would've made sure he never spoke to you ever again." Dutch explained softly as (Y/n) sniffled and nodded.

"I killed him though... I didn't mean to-I just..." She tried to find the right words, "I wanted to live... I thought I was gonna die..."

"And that's perfectly fine. Listen, I know how scary it is to kill someone for the first time. Trust me, my first kill kept me up every night and it haunted me for a long time. But I did it because I had to choose whether I wanted to fight or die. And I chose to fight because I wanted to live, I was scared to die. You did the same thing, you chose to fight back against him because you wanted to live. You reacted perfectly and look who's the one still breathing." Dutch said while gently poking his finger where her heart was, "This world is cruel, (Y/n). That's why we have to fight against it because we want to change the world for the better good, don't we?" He asked as she nodded, "That's why we need to eliminate everything that's corrupting our society. And you, my dear, helped get rid of one of them." (Y/n) looked up at him in awe at his words.

"Really...?" She asked softly as Dutch smiled softly and nodded.

"Really. And I'm proud of you, remember that. You might think this blood on your hands now makes you a bad person but it really doesn't. This is just a starting point for you to become stronger and become who you want to be. Trust me, when you think back on this ten-twenty years by now, you're going to use that to keep this fire in you growing." Dutch said, "Remember, and I tell this to Arthur and the boys all the time, revenge is a fool's game and we should never kill in cold blood. Got it?" He asked as (Y/n) nodded, "And I'm only telling you this because you killed for the first time for a good reason."

"I know... I just didnt know if it was right of me to shoot him though... It's making me feel all guilty when I think about it sometimes..." She said quietly while plucking at the fabric of his pillow.

"(Y/n), what's our motto?" Dutch asked as she looked up at him, "We shoot fellers as need shooting, save fellers as need saving, and...?"

"Feed 'em as need feeding." She finished.

"Exactly, so don't feel guilty because that man was shot as needed shooting." He said while tapping her nose, making her smile softly for the first time since the incident which made Dutch smile softly, "There's that smile we all missed... Feel somewhat better now?" He asked and (Y/n) nodded. Dutch placed a soft affectionate kiss on her temple, "Good. Now get some sleep, it's been a long and exhausting day." Dutch said as (Y/n) nodded, scooting more under the blanket and snuggling against him as he wrapped an arm around her after pulling the blanket up more to cover her shoulders.

"Goodnight, Dutch..." (Y/n) said quietly, closing her eyes while keeping her first philosophical lesson from Dutch close to her heart.

"Goodnight, (Y/n)..." Dutch replied as they both fell asleep, (Y/n) having fallen asleep better since she felt safe when he was around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa bear Dutch is honestly the best kind of Dutch T^T


	11. Sticky Fingers: I

**May 26, 1885**

5 years have passed since the incident, making the gang make sure (Y/n), who was now 13 years old, was put under great surveillance for her safety. At first, she didn't mind it, as she found it endearing that they cared about her being safe. But now she started to not like it because they cared a little too much for her overall safety. For example, if they were to go into town, she wasn't allowed to wander off or go to a nearby shop by herself without one of them with her. It made sense then since she was younger but now as she got older it started to become a headache for her. It wasn't like she didn't appreciate their concern for her safety, but it just became overbearing and a bit tiring. Annabelle had also joined the gang as she had later found out not too long after the incident that they were criminals for a good cause and she didn't want to be far from Dutch as the two were madly in love.

Now, since (Y/n) was now 13, that meant Susan started getting the girl to work like cleaning and doing the laundry, to (Y/n)'s dislike. She wanted to do more like what the men were doing, pick pocketing and conning different folks on their travels as it seemed more interesting than washing dirtied clothes. Until one day, she was lucky enough that Dutch had sent Daniel, Vincent, and Arthur into town to pickpocket some rich folk that were there and after some pleading and puppy dog eyes, Dutch let her go despite him not wanting her to go in case she got hurt or worse. But the boys promised to keep a close eye on her before they decided to leave and head into town. (Y/n) shared a horse with Vincent, sitting behind him now since she has grown (her frame still smaller than what a regular 13 year old's body should be) with her arms wrapped around his waist. Arthur and Vincent both grown men at the age of 21 with Daniel right behind them at the age of 20. It scared her how fast time seemed pass by them as the people she considered like brothers to her are grown up already. Vincent and Daniel were like her older brothers and Arthur acted as he older brother as well but as the past few years, (Y/n) started to see him more than a brother. It was a strange and confusing feeling for her as she felt her heart race a bit when he spoke to her or smiled at her even. Or how she could feel her face heat up at the slightest and simplest of touches from him. She didn't know what it was and it frustrated her as his eyes became more alluring to her than they used to be and she finds herself more lost in them.

"How's that plan?" Arthur's voice rang through (Y/n)'s mind, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked over at Arthur, into his ocean like eyes and a light blush crept its way onto her her cheeks.

"U-Uhm, sorry what was the plan again?" She asked as she could feel Vincent's abdomen flex a bit with his soft laughter and she frowned at him. Arthur sighed as he shook his head, a small smile creeping onto his lips nonetheless.

"Daniel and I are gonna see if we can mooch off of some rich fellers at the saloon, get them drunk 'nd whatnot. You and Vince are gonna do a simple pickpocket off some rich folk. After that, we'll donate what we have and save some valuables or money for us 'cause we gotta eat too." Arthur informed, his voice deeper than it was 5 years ago when he was a teenager, "Think you can handle that?" He asked as (Y/n) nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can." She said.

"And remember-"

"Stick by his side no matter what. I know, Arthur." She cut Arthur off with a frown, a bit irritated. The boys knew that she was getting tired about being babied like this but it was for her own good.

"I was gonna say to be careful and fun with it." Arthur said, (Y/n) looked over at him and he shot her a smile, making her heart skip a beat, "I know you're probably gettin' sick of bein' reminded that on a basis when you're out anywhere. But we're jus' tryin' to protect you." He said. (Y/n) smiled a bit and nodded, resting her head on Vincent's back.

"Yeah I know." She murmured. Once they reach town, they split up in their pairs as Vincent hitches his horse and gets off of it before helping (Y/n) down.

"Ready, _principessa_?" Vincent asked with a smile at (Y/n), she smiled back and nodded.

"Always." She said as they began to walk. As they walked, they nicked off a few pocket watches or bracelets from some unaware rich folks. A group a people were gathered at the gallows as they watched a hanging, the two took the opportunity to pickpocket a few people as they squeezed through the crowd. The deputy pulls the lever and the thief swung, (Y/n) watched it with a nervous gulp as the crowd cheered and a shiver ran through her body at the sickening crack of the thief's neck, he seemed no older than 19. Vincent noticed and guided her away from the gathering and they walked side by side on the dirt road before leaning back against a wall beside a shop to take a short break.

"That was some hanging, wasn't it, _bambola_?" Vincent asked, flipping a coin in the air and catching it continuously, his bowler hat tipped down a bit with his other hand slipped into her pant pocket.

"It was... Interesting." (Y/n) said softly, looking out at the road as people passed along with horses or carriages, "A shame though, he was only 19 and hung for thievin'. No trial or nothin'."

"It's a tough world out there." Vincent said with a slight shrug, the coin flipping into the air with a soft ding before her caught it.

"Are we gonna hang like him someday?" (Y/n) asked, her eyes still staring out at the road. This makes Vincent stop flipping the coin and look up at (Y/n) from under the rim of his hat.

"What makes you think that, _bambola_?" He asked as she shrugged slightly.

"I mean, we're basically doin' the same thing that boy did. And I hear Dutch and Hosea talkin' about doing a bigger job at some point, like robbin' a bank." (Y/n) said.

"We're not gonna hang, (Y/n). I promise you that." Vincent said, "We just need to be careful and not get caught. And I don't know about the robbing banks thing, that's all on Dutch and Hosea to plan on. But for now, we stick to the safer way of things. _Capisci_?" He asked as she nodded.

" _Intesa_." She hummed as Vincent nodded, patting her head with a soft smile at her in which she returns.

"We'll get through this, all of us will." He reassured as he looked out to the side and nodded towards two pompous looking men, "Let's get these two _sciocchi_." Vincent said as she nodded, already knowing what they were going to do before the two casually walk out and walking towards the two men. They walked side by side and hand in hand, looking around as if they were tourists, pointing out at different buildings. The two walk so that they bump inbetween the two man, Vincent bumping into one while (Y/n) bumped into the other.

"Hey, watch yourselves!" The one man barked as Vincent and (Y/n) nodded apologetically.

"Ah _scusi scusi_!" Vincent apologized with a cheerful smile as he put on an accent, " _Colpa mia, amico_. Eh me and _della mia sorellina_ eh our first-a time in America!" Vincent said as he gestured to himself and (Y/n), who only smiled just as cheerfully with a nod. 

" _Sí_ , first-a time!" She said, putting on an accent as well. The system worked like this, Vincent took on the more of the conman role like Hosea as he put on acts as different people to throw them off. This was one of his identies, the fresh off the boat Italian immigrant. So Vincent learns under Hosea as Daniel learns under Dutch along with Arthur so those two are usually pulled into Vincetn and Hosea's antics as their dummies (which amuses (Y/n) greatly). One of them clicked his tongue as his eyes looked at Vincent and (Y/n) up and down.

"Damn immigrants, can't get anything right here." He sneered as the other man spit on the ground, "Watch where you're going before you and that little girl get shot. It's worse enough that you two are European outsiders on our American soil." This made Vincent's eye twitch and his fists clench before (Y/n) gently squeezed his hand to calm him down as he then brushed it off with a his never faltering cheerful and naive smile and pretended he didn't understand the man's insult.

"Ah _sí sí_!" He said before the two pairs turn on their heels and continued on their way, as they walked, Vincent discreetly pulled out a clip of money from the back of his hand that he had stealthily took out of one of the men's pocket that he bumped into. "Got it," He muttered quietly to her, having dropped the accent, "What about you?" She held up her hand a bit to show him, a clip of money between her fingers and they both smile mischievously as she handed him the clip and he slipped the money into the breast pocket of his vest. As they walked, one of the men checked his pocket and noticed that his money was missing.

"Hey, my money's gone!" He said as the other man check his pockets and noticed his money was gone too.

"What the hell?! Mine's gone too!" He exclaimed before they both quickly looked back in realization to see both Vincent and (Y/n) booking it down the road, "Hey! You thieving Italian bastards!" He shouted at the two as he and his friend began running after them.

"Oh crap, they're runnin'!" (Y/n) said, looking back at the two angry men as Vincent whistled loudly and his horse came galloping over to them in a matter of 20 seconds. Vincent quickly hopped on and offered her his arm, she grasped his bicep and he grasped hers before quickly pulling her up behind him. The two men run to their horses and hop onto them.

"Hold on." Vincent said as (Y/n) wrapped her arms around his waist, "Hyah!" He said as he snapped the reins and the horse sped off. They sped down the roads as the two men chased after their, hot on their tails as they got out of town.

"Get your asses back here!" One man shouted after them.

"We'll make you two regret taking from us!" The other shouted.

"Let's see if we can lose them in these trees." Vincent said as he steered his horse into the dense words, zigzagging through the trees in hopes to lose sight of the two men.

"Damnit they went into the trees!" Vincent went further down into the woods until the men's voices became faint in the distance. 

"Still see them?" Vincent asked, (Y/n)'s eyes scanned their surroundings and shook her head.

"Not that I can tell." She said as Vincent pulled back on his reins a bit to slow the horse down, it neighed and snorted with a shake of its head as the two caught their breaths.

"That was fun." (Y/n) said while breathing a sigh of relief, Vincent nodded with a smile as he panted softly, "So, how much did we get?" She asked as Vincent sat up a little bit and pulled out all of things they had nicked off of people.

"Well, these two platinum pocket watches should be worth a good 10 dollars. This silver one should be worth 8 dollars, it's pretty old so it won't be as much as the newer brands. This bracelet should be worth at least 5 dollars. This gold one with diamonds in it should be 30 dollars. This cash that we nicked off of a couple of folks should be a good 15 dollars. Altogether this should be 68 dollars if when we sell the valuables." Vincent informed.

"What about that money we took from those two fellers?" (Y/n) asked as he counted that and did the math.

"We took about 30 dollars from those two combined and this with what we already have is 98 dollars." Vincent said with a smile, "Not bad not bad."

"Not bad indeed." (Y/n) hummed with a smile.

"Alright then. So first we sell these pocket watches and bracelets and then give half of the money out to people who need it like that charity for the orphanage and keep the other half for the gang." He said as she nodded with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan." (Y/n) said as Vincent flicked his reins and clicked his tongue to make his horse begin to move and they left the forest to head back into town to do what they needed to do.

"Good work today, _bambola_." Vincent praised, "You are practically born with sticky fingers but your Italian accent could use a little work." He joked as she let out a huff.

"Oh shut up, I tried." She said, trying to be annoyed but failing as a smile formed on her lips. Vincent chuckled as the sun began to set.

"I'm just saying, if you keep this good work up, Dutch will maybe let you go out with us more and give you a little more freedom." He said as he shrugged a bit, "Just a thought. So then your not left behind with Miss Grimshaw all day with her consistent nagging." (Y/n) giggled softly as she rested her head on Vincent's back.

"I can only dream." She said as they made their way back into town after making sure their pursuers weren't there anymore.


	12. Fateful Meeting: II

**June 26, 1885**

Two months go by and the gang find themselves in the state of Illinois. Vincent had told Dutch how well (Y/n) worked when she was with him picking pockets and since he put in a good word for her, Dutch gave (Y/n) a bit more freedom. She was hoping for more but took what she got without complaint so since then she started to go out with the men a tiny bit more when it came to conning and fooling different people. Susan was against it entirely since she wanted what was best for (Y/n) and didn't want the young teen to go growing up an outlaw like herself. But despite her protests, (Y/n) continued to help the men when they needed her for a simple pick pocket or something else that was safer for her. Hosea began teaching (Y/n) how to write ever since she turned 11 so now she had gotten somewhat of a understanding of how to write as she's also gotten better at reading. Hosea had said that she's a fast learner and is learning a lot more than what the boys knew at her age. And since turning 12, her first step into womanhood started when she woke up one morning in a pool of blood on her cot.

**{Flashback to a year and a half ago}**

_(Y/n) stared with wide eyes at the blood that stained her nightdress, cot and underwear. She had just woken up normally like any other morning, all groggy and sleepy before freezing when she felt something wet and had woken up completely when she noticed the blood. 'Oh lord... Why is there blood...? What happened...? Why is there blood coming out of there?' She gulped dryly and internally panicked as she got out of her cot and poked her head out the flaps of her tent. Dutch was at his tent with Hosea as they both drank their coffee. Bessie and Annabelle were chatting as they washed clothes and Susan was ordering the boys around as they did their chores, carrying bales of hay over to the horses. She gulped and reasoned that maybe it was a good idea to tell Dutch since he was just over there not doing anything with Hosea. "Dutch?" She called out softly to the man she considered as her father. He looked over at (Y/n) and smiled brightly._

_"Good morning, (Y/n)!" He greeted as Hosea nodded to her with a smile._

_"Morning, (Y/n)." He said while sipping his coffee._

_"Morning, Hosea..." She said softly before looking at Dutch, never emerging her body from the tent, "Um, Dutch? Can I talk to you for a second?"_

_"Sure, what is it?" He asked as (Y/n) flushed with slight embarrassment and stuck her hand out of the tent to wave him over to her. The man looked over at the older one with confusion, getting a equally confused shrug in response as Dutch made his way over to her with a slightly worried expression, "What's the matter, (Y/n)?" He asked as she gestured him to lean over, in which he did and she whispered something into his ear. As she whispered, the look on Dutch's face slowly became slightly mortified. When they both pull away from each other, he looked down at her with wide eyes before looking back at Hosea._

_"What?" He said as Dutch waved him over and whispered something to him. Hosea looked a bit surprised and rubbed his chin, "Oh, well then..." He said as she looked back up at them with a worried face._

_"Is this a sign? Why does Dutch look like that? Am I gonna die, Hosea?" She asked as the older man scratched the back of his neck._

_"You're not gonna die. It's just... It's just ah... It's hard to explain." Hosea said sheepishly._

_"Susan!" Dutch called out._

_"What?"_

_"Can you Annabelle and Bessie make your way over here. We got a situation." Dutch said, worry in his voice which made the women worry as they made their way over. The boys stopped what they were doing and looked over in confusion._

_"What's the matter, Dutch?" She asked worriedly as Dutch whispered what happened into her ear. Once she hears what he said, she clicked her tongue and slapped his arm, "You fool, that's all? Making me think she got stabbed with that look on your face. She's going to be fine so quit lookin' like she's gonna die."_

_"I'm not gonna die?" (Y/n) asked as a bemused and annoyed Susan shook her head._

_"No, you're not gonna die. Dutch is just being a typical over dramatic man." Susan said, "Here let me and the girls give you a run down of what's happening." She said as she, Bessie, and Annabelle went inside (Y/n)'s tent and closing the flaps behind them to keep the men out._

**{End of flashback}**

The women explained that (Y/n) was just starting to go through the phases of growing up for a girl. They explained how the menstrual cycle worked and how babies are made while they were at it. It was both relieving and embarrassing as she was getting lessons about the female body by Susan but all in all the women handled it better than how the men would've. So now at 13, she has a better understanding of everything now as she got older. But she still couldn't understand the feeling she felt for Arthur that was different than how she felt about Vincent and Daniel. (Y/n) felt the need to ask one of the women about it like they said she could if she had any questions but decided against it. But a new feeling started bubbling up recently, and it was jealousy. Whenever she saw Arthur flirting with other girls with Vincent and Daniel, it made her blood boil a bit when the girls Arthur flirted with gave him light touches or giggled at whatever he said to them. But every time that happened she tried pushing that negative feeling aside and shook her head as she told herself that it was nothing. 

"Now write this: Johnny would play with his dog all day from sunrise to sunset! 'I love my pooch,' Johnny exclaimed, 'And I will never stop loving him because he is my best friend!'" Annabelle said as (Y/n) wrote in neat cursive the sentence. Her tongue sticking out a bit at the corner of her mouth as she concentrated, trying to make the least amount of mistakes as possible. Once done, she showed Annabelle as the woman read over her writing before smiling, "Good job, (Y/n)! You're getting better and better by the day." (Y/n) smiled brightly at Annabelle.

"Thank you, Annabelle. It's all thanks to you, Dutch, and Hosea for helping me get better and better." She said as Annabelle chuckled softly and Dutch made his way over to them.

"Hello, ladies who mean the entire world to me." He greeted as he leaned down to kiss Annabelle softly in which she giggled and smiled with a kiss back. (Y/n) smiled at Dutch and showed him all of the sentences she's been writing.

"Look at how smart I am, Dutch!" She said as Dutch chucked and patted her head.

"That you are, my dear. Your handwriting is neat as well." He said as she smiled up at him.

"Y'hear that, Arthur? I'm smarter than you!" She said as Arthur looked at her from his horse that he was brushing with a brow arched.

"Yeah but you still can't clean laundry properly." He teased with a playful smirk as she frowned at him.

"And you still can't write letters properly." (Y/n) deadpanned while sticking her tongue out at him as he frowned back at her.

"And you still can't grow any taller, you annoyin' gremlin."

"And you still can't get any handsomer, you ugly brute." 

This banter was playful, but at the same time insulting for both parties.

"Now now, you two. You're both not children anymore." Dutch said. 

"That one still is." Arthur said while pointing at (Y/n).

"Are you though?" Dutch asked with a brow arched as Arthur opened his mouth to speak before huffing.

"No." He grumbled.

"Then leave it alone." Dutch said.

"Yes, Dutch." He grumbled as (Y/n) smirked victoriously at Arthur, who glared half heartedly at her.

"You too, (Y/n). You're not 8 anymore so dial it back some alright?" Dutch asked which made the expressions on Arthur and (Y/n)'s faces switch.

"Yes, Dutch." She said softly, glancing down. Dutch sighed with a shake of his head, smiling softly at Annabelle.

"What am I going to do with these two?" He asked as Annabelle chuckled and shrugged.

"Take them into town with you and Hosea while Vincent and Daniel are running those deliveries." She suggested as Hosea chuckled while heading over to his horse and Dutch rubbed his chin in thought before nodding.

"Sounds like a plan. Saddle up then! (Y/n), ride with Arthur since you two obviously need to work some things out." Dutch said as (Y/n) gaped at Dutch. 

"What?! Do I have to?" She whined as Dutch got onto his horse and looked back at her.

"Unless you want to stay back." Dutch said as there's a short moment of silence from (Y/n), making Arthur smirk as she pouted before eventually complying and got up onto Arthur's horse. Wrapping her arms around his waist and letting out a soft "hmph" as this made Arthur chuckle and Dutch smile. "That's the spirit, (Y/n). Alright Annabelle, we won't be gone for too long." Dutch said as they left, Annabelle waving after them as they left camp. Dutch and Hosea chatted away up front as Arthur and (Y/n) stayed quiet.

"You mad?" Arthur asked, as she huffed.

"No, just annoyed." She answered.

"At who?"

"At you, stupid." She said as Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Why?"

"'Cause I am." She answered.

"Makes sense." Arthur replied as they fall silent once more, "So, what makes me ugly?"

"That's like asking what makes me annoying." She deadpanned.

"Well that's 'cause it's jus' a known fact witchu." Arthur drawled out as she scoffed, "So answer my question."

"I dunno."

"Whatchu mean you don't know?" Arthur asked with a frown as she shrugged.

"I dunno." (Y/n) repeated, "I guess it's 'cause your attitude's ugly."

"My attitude?"

"Yeah, it's hard to explain." She said while resting her cheek on his back as they stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Alright then." He said as they left it at that. They soon arrive to town, hitching their horses as the four looked around.

"Let's look around and see anything that's a point of interest for us." Dutch said as they nodded and began walking, (Y/n) walking by Dutch's side as she's said to do in order to keep her safe if she were with him. She looked around curiously, the sun was going down now as evening rolled around as the townsfolk went about their business and saloons began to get crowded. The sound of cicadas had died down a bit as (Y/n) hears shouts and hollers, looking over at a group of homesteaders as they dragged a struggling boy to the gallows. He looked about the same age as (Y/n) with long dark hair that met to his shoulders, he fought and strained against the men's hold on him as they dragged him to the gallows.

"Dutch." She said as he looked down at her and she pointed at the boy, "That boy, they're gonna hang him." He said as Dutch and Hosea looked over to see what she was talking about. 

"They're going to hang him and he looks no older than 13." Dutch said, "Let's go check it out." He said as they nod and follow after the group. "Um excuse me, gentlemen!" Dutch called out as the group stopped and looked over at them.

"Whatchu want?" A homesteader asked with a scowl as Hosea smiled and raised his hand.

"Now now, gentlemen. We don't mean to cause trouble. We were just curious to see as to what you're all doing to that boy." Hosea said smoothly with a smile.

"This boy?" A man asked while roughly holding the boy up by his arm, "You mean to say this thief had been stealin' from us and we're 'bout to show him what we do to thieves." He said while nodding his head at the gallow as the boy growled.

"I didn't steal nothin'!" The boy exclaimed with a scowl.

"Which means you stole something." Dutch chuckled, "Gentlemen, how about we take this boy off your hands and then no one has to swing."

"What's in it for you?" A man asked.

"Well, we have a girl about her his age and it'll be hard to watch a boy swing at this age." Dutch said while placing a hand on top of (Y/n)'s head, "You hand him over to us and we'll straighten him out. Won't have to worry about him anymore." The group of men looked at each other, silently discussing it and coming to an agreement as they shoved the boy towards Dutch, the boy almost slips as he glared at them.

"You got lucky today, boy. We don't want to see yer face causin' trouble 'round ever again." One man said, the boy grumbled what sounded like "shove it" under his breath as Dutch smiled in appreciation at the group.

"Oh you won't have to worry about that. You gentlemen have yourselves a nice evening now." Dutch said as Hosea and Arthur tipped their hats to the men as they huffed and grumbled while dispersing.

"You didn't have to do that for me, old timer. I could've handled it." The boy grumbled as Dutch laughed.

"Now, that's no way of thanking the man who just saved your ass from swinging, boy." Dutch said as he took out a cigar, Arthur lit a match with his boot and lit the cigar for him as he lit a cigarette of his own for him and Hosea. Dutch took a drag of his cigar and looked at the boy, "What's your name, kid?" He asked as smoke flowed out past his lips when he spoke. The boy looked unwilling to answer until he sees (Y/n), who urged him to answer since they were basically taking him off the streets. The boy frowned, kicking a rock as he looked down since he didn't have much of a choice.

"John... John Marston."


	13. Let's Make History: I

**April 15, 1887**

Two years have passed since John first joined the gang. It was a bit rocky at first and it took awhile for him to get used to everyone. But once he sees that he's been welcomed into a family, he decided to open up more. He eventually formed a bond with Arthur, Vincent, and Daniel as the four were like brothers. Dutch became a father figure to him as well as Dutch had engraved into his head Dutch's philosophical views of the world and took every lecture with him to heart as did (Y/n) and the boys have. John also got along with (Y/n) really well since the two were the same ages. She would share everything with John that she couldn't share with the adults or even the boys because she felt like he could understand better since they were both now 15. (Y/n) would tell John how she feels and what's annoying her and she would eventually tell him how she's been trying to figure out these foreign feelings that she had with only Arthur and it's been bothering her for a couple of years. With John responding with a laugh and grin.

"I think you like him, (Y/n)!" He exclaimed as she gasped in shock and blushed madly at his claim. 

"I most certainly do not! How can you say something like that, John Marston?!" She squeaked as John laughed, the two sat by a lake that there camp wasn't too far away from and since settling down in that area, this has been (Y/n) and John's spot.

"Well, that blush on yer face says otherwise, (Y/n)." John said as his laughs continued and she pushed him playfully, kind of.

"I don't like Arthur like that!" She hissed in a softer voice so it wasn't as loud as they were moments before as John's laughed never ceased as he snorted, "It's not funny!"

"You obviously do though. Think about it, your heart races and your face heats up at the smallest things he does towards you."

"Doesn't mean anything."

"You constantly get lost in his oh so dreamy eyes~!" John teased with a smirk and she shoves his shoulder

"I like the color of them!" She protested as the blush on her face got darker with each claim he made.

"AND you hate it when he flirts with other girls or when girls flirt with him. That, my dear (Y/n), is called jealousy." He pointed out as she let out another exasperated and shocked gasp, covering her mouth.

"How dare you make that claim, John Marston." She whispered with wide eyes and John only smirked.

"You can't deny that all those things I said points to somethin'. You've read enough books to know that what I'm sayin' is true." John says as there's a moment of silence as she thought about it before gasping.

"Noooo....!" She said softly as John nodded.

"Exactly, because you know I'm right." He said as she frowned.

"And I hate it that you are. Ugh now I can't look at him the same way ever again 'cause you said that! Damn you, John Marston." (Y/n) said as John smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder comfortingly.

"Awe, don't be like that. It's just a lil' crush that you have for him. No big deal. Soon you'll get over him and everything'll go back to normal." He said as she hugged him.

"And what if it doesn't?" She grumbled.

"Don't worry, it will. Things like this happens all the time, there's no shame in it." He said as he hugged her and rubbed her arm comfortingly, "Just wait until you're of age to tell him how you feel. I don't think Arthur's interested in anybody so it's not too far along now."

"I guess so." She mumbled as the blush died down a bit to a pink on her cheeks before huffing softly as she sat up a bit and they let go of each other, "Amyway, change of subject. What d'you think of that plan Hosea and Dutch were cookin' up to rob that bank?"

"I think they can do it." John said as he leaned back a bit, "I mean, Arthur, Vince, and Daniel are going too so I'm sure they'll be a'right. What about you?" John asked as he looked at (Y/n).

"I agree with you there, John. But the thing is that I'm a bit scared for them. This is our first bank robbery so what if it goes wrong?" She asked as John shook his head.

"Doubt it. They put so much thought and plannin' into this so it can't go wrong. As Dutch said, we jus' need a little faith." He said as she nodded. They then here Susan calling for them and they both look back before at each other, "I'm guessin' that they're leavin' now." He said.

"Let's go wish them luck." She said as they both stand up, "Last one there does the winner's chores." She challenged with a smirk as he returned it.

"You're on." He said, "On your mark... Get set..."

"Go!" (Y/n) shouted and took off before he got the chance to ready himself.

"Hey! That's cheating!" He exclaimed before running after her, she laughed maniacally as she ran. (Y/n) beats him there and they're both panting.

"I... W-Win!" (Y/n) panted as John frowned at her.

"You cheater." He said as she smiled innocently at him.

"I have no clue what you're talking about but you have some dishes to wash tonight now." She hummed as John huffed.

"What're you two dumbasses doin'?" A 23 year old Arthur asked as he slipped on a black duster coat and money bag over his shoulder.

"We raced here and he lost so when you finish eating tonight, make sure to give your dishes to John." (Y/n) said as John pouted, Arthur chuckles with a shake of his head.

"Will do." He said while ruffling both of their heads.

"Be careful, Dutch." Annabelle said, worry laced in her voice and shown on her face, holding his hands in hers. Dutch smiled and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I promise you that we will, Annabelle." He said as they give each other one more kiss. John nudged (Y/n) with a soft mumble to her.

"I bet you wanna do that with Arthur..." He teased as her dark blush came back and she shoved the cackling boy out of embarrassment.

"You three better not die." She stammered while shootings John a glare and looking at the older boys.

"Like hell we will!" A 22 year old Daniel exclaimed as he got on his horse, "We're gonna be in and out before them sonsabitches lawmen show up! Ain't that right, Vincent?" He asked while nudging the other 23 year old.

"(Y/n), the day we die is the day we'll let you get together with some boy who doesn't deserve you because you're our, principessa. Remember that. Even in death we'll make sure you aren't dating anybody." Vincent said, "And if you do, we'll haunt both of you." (Y/n) rolls her eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Boys are gross anyway." She said.

"You don't think Arthur's gross..." John mumbled to her with a smirk and she shoved him again.

"John Marston, I swear..." She hissed at him as Hosea broke the two part.

"Keep it down, you two. Don't want a fight before we go and rob a bank." He said as he got on his horse after giving Bessie a kiss, "Now, Dutch, have anything to say?" Everyone looked at Dutch as he smiled.

"I just want to say that no matter what happens, I am proud of every single one of you. We have spent years together through ups and downs but I promise that after this robbery, we're coming back with a name for ourselves and money. Are we ready, gentlemen?" He asked while looking at Hosea and the boys, who nod at Dutch with determined expressions, "Good. Then let's ride!" He exclaimed before snapping his reins and speeding away, the rest of the men following suit as the women and teens wave after them. (Y/n) reached to take John's hand in hers, he looked over at her and she had a hopeful and worried look on her face,

"Please, God, let them be okay." She said softly, John stared at her and nodded in agreement as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

The men reach the bank as they got off their horses and approached the bank, an air of confidence around them as ends of their long black dust coats waved a bit in the wind. "We all know what to do, gentlemen?" Dutch asked as they nodded, Hosea checked the time on the town's clock.

"About thirty seconds left." Hosea said as they all covered their faces with their bandanas. 

"Are we ready to make history?" Dutch asked.

"We've been ready, Dutch." Arthur said as Vincent and Daniel nod, the two gripping their repeaters tightly in their gloved hands, the other three take out their guns.

"Then let's do this." Dutch said as the clock strikes 2 and the five burst through the banking house doors of Lee and Hoyt. Vincent and Daniel swiftly knock out the two deputies that stood on either side of the doorway inside and slammed the doors shut. Arthur shot some rounds into the air making the patrons scream and holler in fright as Vincent and Daniel aimed their repeaters at civilians.

"Get on the ground now!" Daniel barked as the man refused and he kicked him behind his knees and forcing him on the ground, "I said now y'bastard!" Arthur aimed his gun at the teller as he demanded her put his hands up in the air. Vincent and Daniel held the people at gunpoint on the floor in which they were eventually hostages.

"Now, my fine patriotic friends and I are going to relieve you some of that gold and introduce a few folks to the benefits of civilization." Dutch announced while holding up his pistols around at a few hostages in a friendly but threatening sort of manner.

"Open the safe now." Arthur growled darkly as the teller was frozen with fear and Arthur shot a warning round besides the teller's head, "NOW!" He snarled as the teller finally moved and hurriedly went over to the safe to open it. Arthur pressed the barrel of his pistol against the teller's head, "You better hurry the hell up, mister, 'cause you don't wanna be testin' my patience." Arthur growled.

A woman sobbed as she was scared to death. "Let us go, please!" She cried as Daniel quickly aimed his repeater at her, making her yelp in fright.

"Shut the hell up before I put a hole between them pretty eyes of yours!" He shouted at her as she tried to stifle her cries. Hosea looked out the window for a look out as Dutch began to get impatient at the lack of progress.

"Mister Morgan, can you give our friend a little motivation to hurry up with that safe? It'd be a shame if we lost a few lives today." He said as Arthur shot a round by the teller's head, who jumped and wailed in fright.

"Hurry up goddamnit!" He growled and pressing the barrel against the teller's temple.

"I'm trying!" The teller stuttered fearfully before a click is heard.


	14. Let's Make History: II

Hours had gone by since the men left, making the women and teens back at camp begin to worry. "I'm worried, Miss Grimshaw." (Y/n) said, "It's been hours now."

Susan sighed and nodded while looking at Annabelle and Bessie, "We are too, (Y/n). They should be back any minute now, don't you worry." She reassured as John was keeping lookout before seeing something.

"Hey, I see something comin'." He said as Susan picked up her shotgun in case it was an unwanted intruder. John squinted as he tried to make out what was coming before seeing who it was, "It's them! They're comin' back!" He said as they all perked up and stood up from where they sat to stand with John. The men were coming back, their horses galloping over to camp before taking a halt. They all stared at the men with hopeful faces, a suspenseful silence hung in the air as the men got off their horses.

"So? How'd the job go?" Susan asked worriedly and holding Dutch's arm, he looked at her with a defeated expression and at everyone else before shrugging her off and walking over typo the table and slumping down in own of the chairs. (Y/n) looked at Arthur with a worried face, the men didn't say anything as they had these defeated looks on their faces.

"Did it not go well?" Annabelle asked while placing her hands on Dutch's shoulder, he placed a hand on top of hers as he looked up at her. Bessie hugged Hosea as Daniel and Vincent tossed their money bags on the table and gold bars slipped out of them. The women and teens stare at it in confusion before in shock as they looked back at the men with wide eyes.

"It was a success." Dutch said quietly as a smile began to form on his lips along with Hosea and the boys. It took the group a good few seconds to process this information before the women let out shrieks of shock.

"No!" Susan shrieked as Dutch laughed and stood from his seat.

"Yes! 5 grand, Susan!" He said as Bessie looked at her husband in shock, who grinned at her.

"5 grand?!" Annabelle exclaimed in a shriek she grasped her hands in Dutch's.

"5 thousand dollars in GOLD!" Dutch exclaimed while hugging the woman and spinning her around.

"Oh my god!" She yelped and hugged Dutch while peppering kisses all over his face.

"You boys scared the daylights out of us!" Bessie exclaimed while slapping Hosea's chest. The boys grinned as they looked back at the teens, both (Y/n) and John had equally dumbfounded expressions on their faces. Dutch put down and rushed over to (Y/n) and John.

"You two look at a loss for words." He said with a wide smile as John's mouth opened and closed to find his words as (Y/n) only stared. 

"We-We got... 5 grand-GRAND. In gold." John sputtered out and clasping his hands in front of his face, "Oh Jesus we got 5 thousand dollars in gold." He said as a grin spread onto his lips.

"Hell yeah we did, boah!" Daniel exclaimed excitedly and putting him in a head lock to give him a noogie, "We're rich!" He said as he and the boys laugh. (Y/n) is still rendered speechless and Dutch's smile falters a bit and he nudged her arm.

"(Y/n), something wrong?" He asked as everyone settled down at looked at her, starting to get a bit worried, "Look, we did have to act a bit over the top in order to get this but look. We can give some of this to the orphanages and whatnot back in town. Like that book you used to read. What was it called-Robin Hood! Sure we may have had to use a bit of a the fear factor to give us the money but it's all for a good cause. No need to be upset about it." Dutch said as there's a moment of silence. Vincent stepped up and knelt in front of her.

"(Y/n)?" He said softly as he cupped her face in his hand. Her (e/c) eyes look up into his dark ones as she reached up to grasp his hand gently.

"This is ours...?" She said quietly as Vincent nodded with a soft smile.

"It is. When we share it to the poor then it's theirs too. Our earnings is for everyone, _bambola_." He said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"S-So we can take it easy now?" She asked as Vincent nodded with a smile.

"For the time being yes." He said as some tears fell down her cheeks, she sniffed as she tried to hold back her tears and failed as she hugged Vincent and sobbed softly, "Are you upset about it?" He asked, confused as she shook her head.

"No! I'm happy!" She cried as everyone began to smile, "As long as we don't have to steal anymore for a little bit." She said as Vincent smiled and rubbed her back comfortingly. Dutch smiled and patted her head before looking at Daniel and Arthur.

"You boys go grab the whiskey, tonight we're celebrating!" Dutch cheered as everyone cheered as well. (Y/n) smiled widely as wiping the tears of joy away as she hugged John.

"I told you that the plan would work, you big crybaby." He said with a smile as she smiled and pushed him playfully.

"Oh shut it, John Marston." She laughed as everyone gathered by the campfire. All of them, minus (Y/n) and John, holding a bottle of whiskey in their hand as they began to sing around the campfire. The grow ups began to get drunk as they celebrated. Well, only the boys, Dutch and Annabelle. Susan decided to stay a bit sober since she had to look after all them along with Hosea and Bessie. The boys sang drunkenly, the three swaying side to side as they hollered and laughed. Dragging poor John with them as he too laughed and sang with his drunken brothers. Annabelle and Dutch danced together to his opera music that came out of his gramophone. The couple shared loving kisses and giggles as they danced. Susan, Bessie, and Hosea watched the boys with smiles and they made sure the boys, who were under the influence, didn't do anything stupid. Leaving (Y/n) by herself, smiling as she watched everyone have fun, hugging herself a bit and then smiling a bit more sadly as she then quietly slipped away to walk down to her and John's spot at the lake. The singing and music of the gang's celebration becoming fainter as she walked father away, she sat down once she got to her spot and stared about the lake. The full moon shines brightly in the sky and illuminated the ripples of the lake as she listened to nature and and the faint noises of the party. (Y/n) began to think back to her conversation with John earlier that day and started to think about her feelings for Arthur. She grimaced a bit and hugged her knees close to her chest, knowing she doesn't have a chance with him which made her feel even more sad. It made tears start to form and roll down her cheeks and she cursed herself for having these feelings. 

Back at the party, Arthur stopped singing with his brothers as he looked around through his drunken haze, he noticed (Y/n) wasn't there with them. "Wh-Where's (Y/n)?" He slurred as John shrugged.

"I dunno, I think she's by the lake." John said before being yanked closer by Daniel arm as he and Vincent continued to sing in drunken slurred. Arthur nodded as he slipped away from Vincent and swayed a bit as he stood.

"Imma go 'n' find her." Arthur slurred as he started heading towards the lake, staggering a bit in his walk as he tried to keep his balance. He grumbled and hummed to himself as he swayed his bottle around in his hand. He squints and sees (Y/n) sitting alone by the lake and he staggered over to her. (Y/n) was too deep in her own thoughts to hear Arthur's heavy footsteps approaching her before he suddenly slumped down next to her. Making her jump in surprise as she quickly wiped her tears away.

"Arthur? What're you doing here?" She asked as Arthur shrugged and took a swig of his drink.

"I wusgonna ask YOU the same question." Arthur slurred, "Why aren't ya back there enjoyin' the party with us?"

(Y/n) shrugged, "I dunno, I guess I'm not too fond of parties anymore..." She said as he suddenly leaned his face close to hers. Making a blush flourish into her face as she stared at him in surprise, "A-Arthur...?" She squeaked as how close his face was, her heart beating quickly and feeling extremely flustered.

"Is it cuz of me...?" He asked in a soft slur, his hot breath trickling her lips and making her mind hazy from how bad the blush had gotten.

"Wh-What do you mean?" She asked, scooting back a bit and he pressed his forehead against hers, making her squeak.

"I mean, is it cuz me that you don't enjoy parties anymore?" He slurred lowly, eyes half lidded and making her mind and heart race in all sorts of ways. (Y/n) gulped hard and tried to look down and not up at his intoxicated gaze as their foreheads are pressed together, "'Cause you been avoidin' me fer some time now me I've been thinkin' that I did somethin' wrong." He murmured, his lips ghosting over hers as she felt dizzy from his closeness and the smell of whiskey that reeked off of him.

_'His lips are so close... Too close... Oh gosh I wanna kiss them so bad but I can't because he's drunk and I'm not of age yet and I can't take advantage of him like that....!'_ She whined in her head as she bit her lips back.

"I-I just haven't be-been erm feelin' well lately..." She stammered as a pout formed on Arthur's lips and he moves back a bit. Giving her some space to her relief.

"You sure?" He asked as she nodded with a small smile.

"Y-Yeah... Look, don't worry too much about me, Arthur... Go have fun with the boys, you three deserve it." She said as Arthur held her hand in his.

"Only if you'll join us... It's no fun without ya..." He slurred softly as she blushed a bit and nodded.

"Okay..." She said softly as Arthur gave her a lopsided grin that made her heart melt as he pulled her up onto her feet after stumbled up onto his own. His hand never leaving hers as he guided (Y/n) back to the party.

"That's better..." He hummed as she smiled softly.

_'Oh, Arthur Morgan... You're gonna be the death of me...'_


	15. Falling in Too Deep

**September 4, 1888**

A year has gone by since the gang's biggest hit. Dutch had been labeled a wanted man for pulling that stunt and they had finally given themselves a name like he said. They were now known as the Van der Linde gang since making their debute with that bank robbery. And like (Y/n) had expected, Arthur didn't remember the events of the night they celebrated where he had drunkenly and unintentionally made her feelings for him worse as she turned 16. (Y/n) decided to not bring it up to him as she believed that it would ruin their relationship. But in the past year, Arthur taught her how to shoot a gun after months of begging him until he gave in. And for her 16th birthday, the gang all chipped in and got her a horse of her own, the let her pick the horse she wanted as an added bonus. It was a beautiful Dutch Warmblood with a dark brown coat and a long black mane and tale. They were worried that the horse was too big for her since she grew bit by bit as the years went on, but the minute she saw the horse the beast and girl seemed to click. Now she absolutely adored her horse as she's seen caring for it and sometimes talking to it. She named the horse (Horse's Name) and (H/n) never let anyone else ride it but (Y/n) so it was clear how deep their connection was. 

"I killed for the first time when I was 11." John said as he brushed his horse, "What about you?"

"8, I win." She answered and he stopped brushing and looked at her in shock.

"You serious?" He asked as she nodded.

"As serious as a dead horse." (Y/n) said as she brushed her horse, "It's a long story."

"I bet." John said, he glanced over to see Arthur playing dominoes with Vincent and looked at (Y/n).

"So you're never gonna mention that night to him ever?" He asked.

"Never." 

"And are you gonna tell him how you feel at some point?" He asked as she paused and looked at him. A blush dusting her cheeks as she glanced to the side.

"I was planning on telling him after gun practice later..." She admitted quietly and embarrassingly, making John smile.

"That's good. Once you tell him it's like the weight on your shoulders is lifted. I'm rootin' for you, (Y/n)." He said as she smiled in appreciation at John.

"Thanks, John." She said as they continued brushing their horses. A few hours go by and Arthur went up to (Y/n, thumbs hooked on his gun belt as he smiled softly at (Y/n).

"Ready to get practicin'?" He asked as she nodded with a smile, "Then c'mon." He said while heading over to his and her horse. Once on their horses, they started heading towards their practice spot. Their horses trotted as (Y/n) spaced off, trying to think of something to say when she tells Arthur how she felt later. Arthur noticed the contemplative look on her face, "Hey, you alright?" He asked as she snapped out of her thoughts and blushed in embarrassment with a sheepish nod.

"Oh, um yeah. Sorry, just spaced out for a second." She said as Arthur chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Alright then." He said as they arrived to their spot, new glass bottles are lined up and he reloads his pistol before handing it to her, "You remember what we learned last time?" He asked.

"Of course. I'm not stupid."

"That's debatable." He teased with a smirk as she scoffed.

"Oh hush up." She said as he chuckled. (Y/n) holds the gun up and aimed, taking a deep breath before shooting, the bullet skimming past a bottle and she frowned.

"Yer doin' it wrong." Arthur said.

"What am I doin' wrong?" (Y/n) huffed with a pout. Arthur sighed as he walked over to her before fixing her arms.

"Were you holdin' your breath when you took the shot?" He asked, leaning his face next to hers to check if she was aiming the gun right, making her cheeks flush as she shook her head.

"N-No..."

"Liar." He said, "Before you pull the trigger, you take a breath out. You hold your breath and yer gonna shoot at nothin'." He murmured softly, he looked at her and they both stare at each other a bit, "Got it?" He asked as she glanced down at his lips before quickly back up at him a darker blush.

"Y-Yeah, understood." She said softly as Arthur nods and pulled away.

"Good. Now try again." He said as (Y/n) nodded and took a few deep breaths, and on her deep breath out, she pulled the trigger and shot a bottle. A smile forms on her lips as she looked at Arthur, who smiled back at her, "Good job. Now keep goin'." He said as she nodded and shot a few more bottles which earned her praises from Arthur that she took to heart and with a wide smile.Once all the bottles are gone, Arthur low whistled, "Well, Hosea wasn't kiddin' when he said you were a quick learner." He said as (Y/n) hummed with a smile.

"It's a gift." She said as he chuckled while ruffling her hair.

"How about we move on to something that moves?" Arthur asked.

"Like a deer?"

"Maybe, but let's start with somethin' small. Like a rabbit." He said as he goes over to his horse, pulling out a varmint rifle and bow, "Choose yer poison." He said as (Y/n) tapped her chin in thought before taking the bow, "You sure? It's a bit tricky."

"Like Hosea said, I'm a quick learner." She said as Arthur huffed a laugh.

"A'right, let's see what you got, kid." Arthur said as he handed her an arrow, "So this is the same basics as shootin' a gun or rifle. Only you have to put more concentration into it." He said as (Y/n) nodded, he showed her how to hold the bow and arrow before showing her how to pull it back and shoot it. "Okay, you try. There's a rabbit that just went by so it should be right around there." Arthur said as (Y/n) nodded and they slowly walked where the rabbit was. Once the rabbit is seen, she gulped and pulled the away back and aiming at the rabbit. She bites her lip softly as she looked at the animal and Arthur noticed her hesitation. "It's alright, (Y/n). Remember, it might be killed by something or someone else either way," He said quietly, "It's better if you take care of it and give a quick and painless death." He said as she nodded, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves before pulling the arrow back further. She murmured an apology to the rabbit before letting go and the arrow shoots through the animals head and it let out a high pitched squeak, making her heart break.

"Oh noo..." She whined, "Arthur." She said as they looked at the dead rabbit and she started feeling guilty. Arthur patted her shoulder with a sigh.

"It's for the best, now we got something to eat." He said as they walked over to the rabbit, "But you did good for your first time with a bow. Good job."

"Thanks... I guess..." She murmured as he nodded while yanking the arrow out of the rabbit.

"Want me to show you how to skin it?" He asked as (Y/n) bit her lip and nodded. Arthur nods as he held the rabbit by its legs, "Now, when you skin a rabbit or any small critter like this one, you just grab it's tail, twist and yank down as hard as you can. It's pretty easy, here." He said while handing her the animal. She makes a face as she held the rabbit upside down by its leg and grabbing its tail.

"It's still warm, Arthur..." She murmured as he waved it off.

"Don't think 'bout it." He said as the teen nodded, taking a deep breath before twisting the tail and yanking it down. The skin coming off clean and she makes a face of disgust.

"Oh, Arthur." (Y/n) whined as she held the freshly skinned rabbit in one hand and its pelt in the other. Arthur pats her head.

"Good, good. You did a fine job at that." He praised, trying to take her mind off of her guilt, "Now stow it and we'll give it to Grimshaw for her to cook later. We'll head into town and sell that pelt tomorrow." He said as (Y/n) nodded as they walked over to their horses, Arthur pats her head as he put the bow away and she stowed the rabbit. The two got on their horses and begin heading back to camp. (Y/n) glanced over at Arthur and thought back to how his face was next to hers as a blush rose to her cheeks. "Y'know," Arthur started which made her snap out of her thoughts, "I'm sure Hosea'll take you to go hunting with us sometime since you did well with that rabbit there."

"You think so?" She asked as he nodded.

"Of course. I know you'd rather be doing something else than stay in camp and do chores." He said with a soft smile at her and (Y/n) smiles at him in appreciation.

"You know me so well." She said with a laugh as Arthur chuckled. They got back to camp as (Y/n) showed the gang members her rabbit as they praised her, Hosea saying that she should come with him to hunt sometime like Arthur had predicted. Susan patted her back with a thanks while saying that the rabbit will make a great stew for everyone. (Y/n) was filled with content as she smiled softly at everyone before seeing Arthur by himself at his tent, seeming to be writing something as she looked at John who gave her a encouraging smile and nod in Arthur's direction. She grimaced before smiling at John and nodding before walking over to Arthur. "Hey, Arthur." She said, fidgeting with her hands nervously as Arthur looked up at her and smiled, making her heart flutter.

"Hey there." He said, his gamblers hat sat on his cot so his eyes shined a bit brighter. She sees that he was writing a letter to someone as she sat down on his cot next to him.

"Writing to someone?" She asked as while looking over to see as he covered it.

"Oh uh yeah." He smiled sheepishly.

"To who?"

"I ain't tellin' you, nosy." He said as she pouted.

"Aw c'mon, Arthur. Please?" She said with puppy dog eyes and pout, Arthur frowned while trying to resist this time because it always works even at her age. He sighed softly.

"I um... I'm writin' to this girl I met a few weeks back." He admitted while showing her the letter, "We've been exchangin' letters back and forth." (Y/n) felt her stomach sink and the smile on her face slowly falter as she slowly took the letter in his hand and read through it, "Her name's Mary Gillis and... By god she is amazin'." Arthur said with a breathless laugh and soft blush on his cheeks, "She's smart, beautiful, funny. She's honestly everythin' I could've asked for in a woman." He said while rubbing the nape of his neck, the boyish grin never leaving his face. Each word that he said about this Mary was like another nail after the other into her heart as her eyes read through the words and sentences intently. "If I were to be completely honest, (Y/n), I think I'm in love with her." He said and that was the stake into her heart to finish it off.

"O-Oh..." She said softly while swallowing down the lump in her throat that began to form, "That's nice, Arthur."

"Yeah," Arthur said as he takes back the letter from her hands and read it over, she looked at him and she could see the look on his face as he thought about this other girl and it made her stomach twist. She know that look all too well because that's the same look she had on her own when she thought about Arthur, where John would often tease her for it. (Y/n) grimaced as Arthur looked over at her. "Uhm, anyway, was there somethin' that you needed, (Y/n)?" He asked with a slight head tilt, she looked up at him, trying her best to hold back the tears that were threatening to well up in her eyes. The grimace turned into a smile, a fake one as she tried to hide away the pain that she was feeling in her chest.

"Um, no. I um, forgot what I was gonna say..." She said while keeping her voice from shaking as she stood up and began to walk away to her tent, "I-I gotta go do somethin'." Arthur watched her leave in confusion.

"Uh okay...?" He said before looking back at the letter, the boyish smile coming back onto his face. (Y/n) sped walked to her tent, brushing past John who had gone up to her to ask her how it went. She ignored him and headed straight for her tent before closing the flaps behind her. John stared after her in confusion before looking at Arthur and back at (Y/n)'s tent. (Y/n) fell onto her cot and curled up into a ball as the tears began to fall, she hugged her knees to her chest as she silently cried. The pain in her heart wouldn't go away and she remembers a conversation she had with Susan about this kind of sensation. She said that the heart hurts like that because of a heart break which can happen for anything. If you loved someone and they die or break your heart. And (Y/n) realized she was experiencing two things on that day.

She realized that she didn't just like Arthur, she loved him. And she realized she loved him since she was 13. She was experiencing being in love for 3 years and didn't notice until now.

And she then realized that she was experiencing what it was like to have a broken heart for the first time.

"I fell in too deep..." (Y/n) whispered shakily to herself as the tears fell before hugging her knees tighter to her chest and burying her face in her pillow and cried, "I fell in too deep for him...!"


	16. Love Turns Us into Fools: I

**March 18, 1890**

(Y/n) had finally turned 18, practically an adult now and it made Dutch proud as her father figure to see how much she has grown. She's grown to be more independent, very smart, good with a gun, an expert in hunting, and beautiful. She's known to give off snarky or cheeky remarks or insults when need be right off the tongue like it was natural thanks to Dutch and Susan. She became cunning and wise thanks to Hosea. And, she knew how to become a strong willed woman in this male dominated society thanks to the women in the gang. She and John had gotten closer than ever ever since Arthur had unintentionally broke her heart, in which she had told him and only him about. Vincent and Arthur both at the age of 26 with Daniel being a year younger had also grown up a lot, especially John at 18 like (Y/n). Vincent, Daniel, and John becoming the gang's official gunmen along with Arthur as the lead enforcer and gunman as well, Vincent had also become a conman with Hosea. 

(Y/n) helped the women with the chores and when Susan gave the okay, she would go with the men on robberies to play as a lost soul for a quick and clean robbery at some rich folk's home or the thief as the men played a role so she could do a quick steal since she was smaller, faster, and quieter. But whatever town the gang would end up in, (Y/n) would constantly have suitors following her around like lost puppies ever since she was 17, the reason being she was growing into a young woman and more mature. But the boys did everything in their power to scare the suitors off as they practically had to fight them off of her with a stick, she didn't make it any easier when she would practically flirt with the suitors since she found it amusing when the suitor was scared off by her "brothers'" death glares.

The gang eventually got to meet Mary as well, and her first impression on them was not good. Mary was a young woman, around (Y/n)'s age but a tad bit older, from a rich family. She knew what Arthur did and she wasn't used to having a criminal as a lover so when she met the gang, who were outlaws, even with good intentions she would somehow accidentally insult them. Which bothered and annoyed (Y/n) beyond compare, she didn't like Mary and everyone knew that but Arthur. But (Y/n) kept her opinions from Arthur and to herself but sometimes letting out a quiet indirect insult at Mary. Not even Susan liked Mary and she wasn't afraid to voice her opinions about the woman to Arthur which annoyed him to an extent. But Mary's family knew about her relationship with Arthur and disapproved of it greatly but the two ignored them. And it was the fact that Mary really was smart and beautiful that made (Y/n) even more angry, more at herself though, so she would always vent out to John when they were alone and the fellow teen would sit there and listen to her problems with no complaint. She thought she could push past her feelings and move on but as she turned 18, she knew how hard that was. Especially on this day that would affect everyone's life.

Arthur was coming back from town, a wide smile on his face as he had just proposed to Mary and she happily accepted. The two were now engaged and Arthur couldn't help but smile like an fool all day long. He got off his horse wi a content sigh and made his way over to the table, slumping down in it and chuckling softly to himself. "Someone's in a good mood today." John said as he, Vincent, and Daniel walked over.

"You can say that." Arthur chirped with a smile as chuckled.

"Something happen that's getting you all smiling?" He asked as Arthur rubbed the nape of his neck with a bashful grin.

"Well, I suppose you can say Mary and I are engaged now." Arthur said with a wide and cheerful smile. The boys stop smiling and look at each other then back at Arthur.

"Oh, well, congrats, brother." Daniel said with a slight smile and patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, congrats, I guess." John muttered as he scratched the back of his neck.

"What?" Arthur asked, confused as to why they weren't as enthusiastic as he was.

"It's nothing, we're happy for you, Arthur." Vincent said with a fake but cheerful smile.

"Y'all don't seem like it." Arthur said with a frown.

"Oh don't get us wrong, we're happy do you. But we're not sure if Mary is really who you wanna spend yer whole life with." Daniel said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're still aware that girl's family doesn't approve of you right?" John said, "Since you're a criminal running with criminals and whatnot."

"Well who cares what they think, it's Mary's choice who she wants to marry not theirs." Arthur said.

"And do you plan on staying a criminal when you marry this girl? Are you gonna have her run with us?" Vincent asked, "Because I know for a fact that she doesn't look like the person who wants to spend her life running with criminals." Arthur grimaced, knowing Vincent was right because he has talked about it with Mary and suggested she run with them and Mary seemed to be really unsure about the idea. Vincent sighs and shakes his head, hands up in the air a bit, "But hey, it's your engagement, brother. I-We won't tell you how to live your life, but we're just pointing some things out."

John nodded in agreement, "Yeah, just don't let (Y/n) know about it yet 'cause you know how she is about Mary." He said as Vincent and Daniel nod. Arthur sighed and nodded, that was also something he talked to Mary about.

**{Flashback to Earlier}**

_"Does your friends like me, Arthur?" Mary asked as she looked up at Arthur, who looked down at her with confusion._

_"Of course they do. Why wouldn't they?" He asked as Mary sighed softly and looked to the side._

_"I don't know, it just doesn't seem like they do. Especially that other girl, (Y/n)." Mary said with a soft pout as Arthur took her hands in his._

_"Look, they're my family and if I know 'em any better is that they have a hard time adjusting to folk that aren't outlaws. I'm sure they like you." He said, "(Y/n), she's just a person with a hard shell. It takes her awhile to get used to someone but until y'all get to know each other, she'll come around." He said and kissing Mary's knuckles softly, "I promise ya." Arthur smiled at her as she smiled back._

_"I hope so, Arthur. How about this, why don't you invite her to spend some time with us to celebrate our engagement? So then I can hopefully get somewhere with her." Mary suggested with a smile at Arthur and he smiled back, giving her lips a soft kiss._

_"I think that's a great idea, darlin'." He said as the two lovers smiled at one another._

**{End of Flashback}**

"Speaking of the nymph herself." Vincent said as the boys looked over to see (Y/n) walking over to them, her (h/l) (h/c) hair flowing with the gentle breeze as there was a slight twinkle in her (e/c) irises. A soft smirk played on her soft and plump lips.

"Boys." She greeted while swiftly snatching the apple that Daniel was about to eat and taking a bite out of it.

"Hey!" Daniel exclaimed as she snickered and flicked Arthur's hat down playfully.

"What're you fools talkin' about?" (Y/n) asked while taking another bite from the apple. John looked at Arthur, shaking his head as if to silently say to not tell her anything. Arthur ignored John and flicked his hat back up to look at her.

"Mary and I are engaged." He said as (Y/n) stopped mid chew and looked at him blankly. There's silence between the five as Vincent whistled that it went from high to low and Daniel made a explosion sound at the end of it.

"Idiot..." John muttered as (Y/n) swallowed and took another bite of the apple.

"Is that so?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Yes. I proposed to her earlier today and we're plannin' to have the weddin' in about 6 months from now." Arthur said (Y/n) hummed, looking at Arthur with a straight face.

"Hm, interesting." She said as this surprised John greatly at how calm she was about this. "So you want to spend your life with a naive woman who looks down on us." She stated bluntly.

"There she goes..." John said as Arthur clicked his tongue.

"She's not naive and she doesn't look down on us. You jus' gotta get to know her long enough." Arthur reasoned as (Y/n) let out a high scoff.

"Huh! That's funny coming from the man who let his now fiancé assume that I was some brothel worker when we first met just because I was leavin' a brothel to donate the money we took from rich folk so brothel workers have better livin'conditions and whatnot." She said as Vincent took a sharp intake of breath with a grimace along with Daniel and John.

"Yikes." John mumbled as Arthur groaned and stood up.

"It was an honest mistake, (Y/n). She meant no harm by it." Arthur said as she scoffed again.

"See? Naive." She said while crossing her arms. Arthur sighed heavily and tried to calm his nerves down.

"Listen, Mary and I did some talkin' and she suggested you spend time with us tonight to celebrate our engagement." Arthur said, "She wants to get to know you better and she wants to get along with you. You don't have to come if you don't want to, but I want you to like Mary so if not for her can ya do it for me?" He said as (Y/n) squinted her eyes a bit at Arthur with a brow arched and looking at John, who shrugged. Her tongue poked her cheek as she thought before she clicked her tongue.

"Fine." She said begrudgingly, this makes Arthur smile and hug her, she hugged back.

"Thank you, (Y/n)." He said as she looked up at him with a hard stare that she learned from no other but Susan.

"But just this once, because I swear to you, Arthur Morgan, if she makes one assumption or statement that I don't like I am going to the saloon and you're not allowed to follow me 'cause I'll be over this nonsense." She said as Arthur chuckled, thinking that she was joking, and pecking her cheek, causing a pink hue to dust her cheeks.

"I promise. Now go get changed into somethin' nice, Mary and I planned on goin' to a nice restaurant." Arthur said as she huffed with an eye roll.

"Sure, anythin' for you, _sire_." She said sarcastically while moving away from Arthur and heading over to her tent. (Y/n) looked back at Arthur and the boys with a stink eye before closing the flaps of her tent so she could change.

"Well, that went better than expected." Arthur said with a smile at the boys, who looked at one another with unsure expressions. He then went to his tent to get ready as well.

"Why do I got this feelin' that somethin' is gonna go wrong?" John said as Vincent said with a shake of his head.

"Won't be surprised if something does go wrong." He said as Daniel hummed in agreement.


	17. Love Turns Us into Fools: II

A few hours go by and Arthur waited for (Y/n) to finish up changing as he ran his fingers back through his hair as he had it cut recently. He sported a simple suit with a black tailcoat, taking out the pocket watch to check the time before sighing and slipping it back into his pocket.

Finally, (Y/n) emerged fro, her tent wearing a simple but nice dress with her hair styled up in a neat bun. A little bit of makeup was put on and when everyone sees her, they're rendered speechless, including Arthur.

"Well well well, I don't seem to recognize this pretty lil' lady." Dutch said with a smile, "Where'd you get this dress, my dear?" He asked while taking her hand and gave her a spin as (Y/n) laughed softly.

"Back during our trip in New York." She hummed as Dutch chuckled and spun her to Vincent who kissed the back of her hand.

"You are looking _bellissima_ like always, _principessa_." He said as they smiled and pecked each other's cheek affectionately.

" _Grazi grazi_." She said Susan reached over to flatten out the wrinkles on her skirt and Bessia and Annabelle fixed the strands of her hair a bit.

"I was unsure if it was worth it since it was so expensive but now I see that it works on you, dear." Susan said as (Y/n) smiled and walked over to Arthur, the smile disappearing and the stink eye returned.

v"You look nice. Mighty pretty," Arthur complimented softly as he gazed at her up and down, causing a soft blush to appear on her cheeks and she looked to the side. "Look, I wanna thank you for at least givin' this a chance, (Y/n). It really means a lot to Mary and I." He said as she glanced at him and she sees the soft look in his eyes that had always made the butterflies in her stomach flutter. She hummed distastefully while reaching a hand over to adjust his tie.

"Hm... Let's just get this over with." She said softly as he nodded and the two walk over to the horses.

"Wanna share my horse?" He asked.

"Are we picking her up?" She asked.

"From one of her family's ranch house next to town then yes."

"Then no, that seat on your horse is reserved for your fiancé." She said while saying the last word in distaste. Arthur bit his cheek and nodded as she walked over to her horse.

"Need help gettin' on (H/n)?" He asked as (Y/n) huffed softly.

"Maybe." She said as Arthur let a small bemused smile form on his lips, placing his hands on her waist and gently hoisting her up like she weighed nothing onto her saddle. She blushed at the feeling of his hands on her waist and sat sideways on her saddle, "Thanks." She mumbled as Arthur nodded and got onto his horse, they say goodbye to everyone and start heading to town. The ride was quiet between them and it was like that until they got to Mary's place, that wasn't too far from town. They got off their horses and walked up to the door.

"Now, remember, be polite." Arthur said as (Y/n) rolled her eyes.

"Yes yes I know." She sighed as Arthur looked at her before sighing and knocking on the door. After a few moments the door opens to reveal Mary, a smile forms on the the couple's faces as they hug each other.

"Arthur." Mary hummed as Arthur smiled.

"Mary." He replied with a soft kiss to her lips, the sight makes (Y/n) internally recoil in disgust but putting on a fake closed eye smile either way.

"Oh, and it's nice to meet you again, (Y/n)." Mary said with a smile as the smile (Y/n) had never left.

"Likewise!" (Y/n) remarked with a polite chirp before the fake smile disappeared into a slight frown as she made her way back to her horse. Mary grimaced a bit as Arthur cupped her face reassuringly.

"Give it time." He said as Mary nodded with a soft smile. Arthur helps Mary onto his horse before getting on himself and the three make their way to the restaurant in town. The ride there was also silent as (Y/n) remained stoic and cold until they were seated at the restaurant once arriving. Mary and Arthur sat together hand in hand as (Y/n) has to sit across from them, biting back a scowl. They order their food and drinks and waited as it was silent. (Y/n) was in no mood for small talk but Arthur was determined to make this night work.

And so was Mary, "So, what do you like to do, (Y/n)?" She asked as the young woman looked up at Mary from her nails with a brow arched. Arthur internally prayed for (Y/n) to not say anything rude or mean.

"Oh, you know, read and whatnot." (Y/n) replied coolly.

"Is that right? Me too!" Mary said with a smile, "I love to read romance novels as they're always written so beautifully and heartwarming." She said with a dreamy sigh, "I've always dreamed of having a romance like in those books but after meeting Arthur it's like my dreams have come true!" Arthur smiled at her words.

"Oh that's nice." (Y/n) said with feigned interest while running her finger around the rim of her glass cup, "But the romance genre really isn't my style. Y'see, I don't believe in love." She replied. Mary looked a bit surprised at that and so did Arthur.

"Really? Why's that?" She asked as (Y/n)'s brow twitched slightly at the question.

"I always thought about that when I was little. I asked myself questions like, 'What even is love?' 'Is it such a big deal like everyone makes it to be?' But then as I got older I realized that love is such a waste of time and energy." She remarked bluntly while grabbing a loaf of bread, slicing a stick of butter and pressing it on her loaf, "So I don't even bother with love anymore because as I see it, it's completely pointless." Mary and Arthur look at her in slight shock by her answer as Mary smiled a bit nervously.

"But you're still young, (Y/n). If you give love a chance, you'll see that it isn't all that pointless as you make it out to be." Mary stated and (Y/n)'s hand instantly crushed the bread into her hand at her words. Making Mary jump slightly and look at Arthur and back at (Y/n) as her (e/c) orbs snapped up at Mary and narrowed a bit.

"It doesn't matter if I'm young or not. I gave love a chance a long time ago, and it rendered to be meaningless and a waste of my time and energy." (Y/n) said with a slight sneer, "Love turns us into fools, it makes us look like fools, and it makes us feel like fools. That's what love did to me when I gave it a chance. So please, Miss Gillis, don't assume that since I see love to be pointless that I need to give it a chance all because you found the love and romance you've always wanted from those novels you read." Mary looked at (Y/n) with a look of disbelief as she's rendered speechless. Arthur looked at (Y/n) sternly.

"(Y/n), I said to be nice." He said as she glared at Arthur.

"I am being nice, Arthur. I'm just saying the honest truth because not everyone's life is a romance novel." She sneered before huffing and standing up, dropping the crushed bread onto her plate and wiping her hands off with the cloth napkin. "I should get going, this is supposed to be your night to celebrate your engagement and I'm only ruining it." (Y/n) threw down the napkin on the table, "I'll see you back at camp." She grumbled as she left the restaurant. The two watch her leave and Mary grimaced.

"I didn't mean to upset her or anything." She said softly as Arthur looked at her and brought her hand up to his lips.

"I know, I honestly don't know what's up with her lately. But let's just enjoy our night together, alright?" He asked as Mary nodded and that's what they did. They spent the rest of their evening together and towards the end, Arthur took Mary home. "I'll see you tomorrow before you leave, right?" He asked as he kissed her softly as she hummed with a smile and nod.

"Of course. And when you see (Y/n), can you tell her that I'm sorry for upsetting her?" She asked as Arthur smiled softly and nodded.

"Of course, darlin'." He said. They give each other one last kiss before parting ways. As Arthur strolled through town on his horse, he noticed that (Y/n)'s horse was hitched outside the saloon and a confused expression crossed his features as he made his way over. He got off his horse and hitched it next to (Y/n)'s. Arthur looked towards the saloon as there's music heard with chatters and drunken hollers of the patrons. He pushed open the doors and looked around as men played poker, the pianist played the piano that the music rang through the saloon. Prostitutes hanging around while fanning themselves or seducing a drunk patron. Arthur wondered what (Y/n) could be doing until she sees her at the other end of the saloon, flirting with rather handsome man as his hands rested on her waist and he whispered something into her ear that made her giggle. This made Arthur's blood boil as (Y/n) slammed a dollar onto the bar and tells the bartender that they'll be borrowing a room as she took the man's hand and guided him up the stairs.

"Ah shit." Arthur growled and went over to the bar, taking the dollar.

"Hey!" The bartender exclaimed, "You can't have that!"

"I'm that girl's brother, she's 18 for gods sake!" Arthur growled threateningly at the bartender, who paled and stared at him in shock.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, sir! I had no idea! Honest!" He said as Arthur marched up the stairs and towards the room they had gone into. Arthur pressed his ear against the door and could hear the giggles of (Y/n) and what also sounded like kissing. Then a moan from (Y/n) was heard and Arthur snapped as he kicked the door open with brute force. What he comes to see just as he barged in was (Y/n) laying back on the bed with the man on top of her, her skirt unbuttoned and tossed to the side so her legs were spread with him between them. The top part of (Y/n)'s dress to be undone so she's just in her panties with the man's hand grasping one of her bare breasts as he was kissed her neck, her eyes fluttered shut and her soft lips parted a bit. The sight made Arthur clench his fists and his eyes narrow in rage. The second the door was kicked down, (Y/n) opened her eyes to see Arthur and her eyes widened as the man quickly looked over at Arthur before being yanked off of her aggressively.

"Get the HELL off of her!" He barked

"A-Arthur! What're you doing here?!" She shrieked and wrapping an arm over her breasts when the man pulled away, her face red from embarrassment. Arthur ignored her as he glared at the man.

"What's the big idea?! She wants this so leave her alone!" The man exclaimed while shoving Arthur, who kicked him hard against the wall, making the wall shake.

"She don't want nothin'! Not from you!" Arthur growled.

"Arthur, what the hell?!" (Y/n) shouted while sitting up on the bed on one arm.

"(Y/n) git yer dress back on, girl." Arthur growled as he death glared the man.

"Arthur-!" She protested before his glare snapped to her.

"I said git yer dress back on NOW!" Arthur snarled at her, making her freeze in slight fear before she begrudgingly fixed her dress back on.

"You have no right to do this!" The man said as he threw a punch at Arthur as he dodged and punched the man to the floor, he stood over him and gripped his shirt with his other fist raised in the air.

"I got every right to do what I want if it means keeping dirty bastards like you off of her!" Arthur growled before punching the man square in the nose over and over until blood started splattering all over the place. This was the brutish and savage side of Arthur that (Y/n) was afraid of as she quickly held his arm.

"Stop it, Arthur! You've done enough, stop! You're gonna kill him!" She cried as Arthur threw her off and she yelped. Arthur threw the unconscious and bloody man back onto the floor, panting heavily with his fist covered in blood before gripping (Y/n)'s arm and yanking her out the room.

"C'mon, we're goin' home!" He snarled as (Y/n) tried to pry him off her as he yanked her outside with him harshly.

"Ow, Arthur you're hurting me! Stop!" She shrieked as he aggressively threw her towards her horse, causing another yelp to come out as she rammed into her horse. She glared at Arthur in anger and hurt while gripping the reins, "You brute!" She spat while angrily getting on her horse as he did too, just as angrily.

"You and I are gonna have a word when we get back." He growled before they both sped back to camp, the ride silent but tense.


	18. Love Turns Us into Fools: III

The two had gotten back as (Y/n) didn't bother waiting for her horse to stop completely as she jumped off and stomped towards her camp. John approached her, "Hey, (Y/n), how did it go-ow!" (Y/n) pushed past him aggressively as Arthur got back and hopped off his horse.

"(Y/n)!" He barked while stomping after her, "Where do you think yer goin'?!"

"Away from you!" She snapped angrily as everyone had stopped what they were doing due to the commotion she was causing.

"I said that we were gonna have a talk!" He growled.

"And I don't want to talk to you!" She hissed as Dutch came up to them.

"Whoa there, what happened?" He asked.

"Do you know what this girl did?" Arthur said while looking at Dutch with narrowed eyes and pointing at (Y/n), who rolled her eyes.

"Oh god, here we go!" She exclaimed in frustration as the two started talking over one another and their voices rising the angrier they got.

"Mary and I take her out and she goes off on her-"

"Mary is so naive and-"

"Mary's just tryin' to get along-"

"That women indirectly insults me-"

"She storms off-"

"I literally cannot be left alone without him-"

"I get to the saloon and I see her gettin' all close and personal with some bastard-"

"Man who understood what I was goin' through-"

"Slams a dollar on the bar and tells the tender that they were gonna borrow a room-"

"Because I suggested we go somewhere we could get some privacy which means be left ALONE-"

"I follow those two fools to their room and I could hear all these noises from the other side of the door-"

"Oh my god you were listening-?!"

"I kick the door open and I see him on top of her, LETTIN' HIM TOUCH HER INTIMATLEY-"

"Until he RUDELY BARGED IN-"

"Oh I rudely barged in?!" Arthur shouts was his glare snapped from Dutch to (Y/n), "How about I barged in to protect you from whatever that man was gonna do to you!"

"But I DIDN'T NEED PROTECTIN', ARTHUR!" She exclaimed, "I wanted to lay with him and you had no right to come kicking the door down and beat the man nearly half to death!"

"You might've wanted to lay with him but then what happens after, huh?! He would have left you right after and if you got pregnant with a bastard child with no man to support you 'cause you went and acted stupid!" Arthur exclaimed, "Yer damn near lucky I stopped things then and there before your dumbass got knocked up!"

"Oh fuck you, you son of a bitch!" (Y/n) spat.

"(Y/n)!" Susan scolded for the profanity as he immediately gripped her jaw harshly.

"Arthur!" Dutch scolded.

"I know you ain't cussing me out, lil' girl." He growled as she tore away from his bruising grip and shoved him away harshly.

"First of all, I ain't no lil' girl. Second of all, you're the stupid one for proposing to that woman!"

"What do you have against her?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Everything! _Everything_ about that woman makes me want to rip my hair outta my head! She has no clue what our lives are like, she has no idea what hell we've been put through, and she lives life like it's fucking dandelions and rainbows!"

"But why? _Why_ , (Y/n)? Because you clearly have somethin' else with her that I know damn well you ain't tellin' me!" Arthur exclaimed as she scoffed.

"You wouldn't understand, Arthur." She snapped as she turned to walk away before he grasped her arm.

"Then make me understand, (Y/n). I want to help! What can I do to make this work?!"

"There's nothin' you can do so there's no point in tellin' you!" She sneered venomously while yanking her arm out of his hold.

"God DAMNIT, (Y/n)!" Arthur shouted while angrily kicking the table over, making the bottles on the table crash on the ground.

"Arthur!" Everyone except (Y/n) shouted.

"STOP BEING SO FUCKIN' STUBBORN AND JUST TELL ME!" Arthur urged.

"IT'S 'CAUSE I LOVE YOU! OKAY?!" (Y/n) screamed angrily at him, everyone froze and stared at her in shock, including Arthur as his anger began to fade away a bit. "IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ME TO SAY?! FINE! I LOVED YOU, ARTHUR MORGAN! _LOVED_! AND I STILL DO AND I FUCKING HATE THAT I STILL LOVE YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" Angry sobs came out as tears ran down her face, an arm was raised to press against her eyes as sobs slipped past her lips. Arthur took a step back as he started to feel guilt wash over him.

"(Y/n)-"

"Don't!" (Y/n) spat angrily, glaring at him through tear filled eyes holding a hand out to stop him from getting any closer, "Just... F-fucking don't!" She sneered shakily and gripping her hand and pressing it against her forehead, "I told you that you wouldn't fucking understand! I loved you since I was 13 and you broke my heart two years ago when you told me about that fucking woman!" She spat while glaring at him, trying to hold back her sobs, "I saw how much you loved her and I tried to stop loving you but for the past two years I've been loving you more than when I was 16! That," She gave him a harsh shove on chest, "Is why I don't believe in love. That," Another shove, "Is why I think love is meaningless," She shoved him again, "And pointless! I want to hate you so bad, Arthur Morgan." (Y/n) gripped his vest, glaring up at him angrily before it softens when her teary eyes stare up at his and she sneered, "But I can't...." She whispered shakily, "I can't bring myself to when you're always looking at me with those eyes of yours... How they look at me with such warmth and softness...." A cry leaves her lips as tears fall and she looks down, "I wasn't lying all those years ago when I said I liked your eyes, Arthur.... Because I'm constantly getting lost in them and it hurts because I know I can't have them always looking at me with want like you do with Mary because you don't love me." She pushed him back and gripped her hair in frustration, "and I don't blame you. She's beautiful, smart, sweet... What's there not to love?" 

Arthur stares at her as he let her words sink in. John grimaced as he went over to (Y/n), reaching out to hold her hand and give it a comforting squeeze. "(Y/n)... I... I never knew..." Arthur said softly as she let out a bitter and tearful laugh.

"Of course you didn't. Because you're a fool, Arthur. A god damn fool." (Y/n) laughed bitterly again as she bites her lip, "And I'm even more of a fool for loving you. For thinking that I had a chance with you. You were right, I am a dumbass, Arthur. I was stupid enough to love you and love you even more when you loved someone else. I don't blame you because you didn't know, the only person who knew that I loved you was John. And he's been supporting me for the last 4 years." Arthur looked at John, who only avoided looking at him, "But, Arthur. You are a fool for proposing to her, because think about it. Her family hates criminals like us. They're gonna disapprove of your marriage and she's gonna leave eventually." (Y/n) sniffed and wiped her tears away as they continued to fall, "But hey, don't take my word for it. Because I'm only just a dumb, jealous, and foolish girl who doesn't know what she's talking about." She sighed shakily and let go of John's hand as she made her way over to her tent, "I'm so tired and done with everything... I'm going to sleep." (Y/n) murmured before closing the flaps behind herself once she got inside her tent, Arthur only stared after her as he felt his heart sink with guilt. Dutch sighs and pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously already exhausted from the commotion and he didn't even do anything.

"Get some sleep, Arthur." He said softly as Hosea patted Arthur's shoulder, "We'll try talking to her tomorrow morning." Arthur nodded slowly as he walked over to his cot, staggering a bit before slumping down on his cot and rubbing his face tiredly. Their words thrown at each other repeating in his head over and over as the memory of her crying because of him was clear in his head.

(Y/n) laid in her tent, hugging her pillow tightly as she sobbed softly, staining her pillow with tears as the pain in her heart became worse than it was when it first started 2 years ago.

Arthur could hear the faint noises of her soft cries and sniffling from her tent and it pained his heart to think that he's the one causing her to cry and get emotionally hurt like this because of him. _'What have I done...?'_


	19. You Don't Realize What You Already Have Until It's Gone

The next morning was quiet as Arthur woke up. Everyone was doing their own things as usual but their was no conversation between anyone. Arthur walked over to where the coffee was and poured himself a cup. "Mornin', Arthur." Daniel murmured to Arthur as he walked by with a bale of hay on his shoulder.

"Mornin'..." Arthur murmured. (Y/n) had woken up as she left her tent, making her way over to where the coffee and Arthur was. She poured herself a cup, not saying a word to him or even a glance at him like he was invisible. Arthur glanced over at her and sees the dark circles under her eyes from the crying she did all night. He sees the bruise on her arm that he made when he gripped her arm and forced her out of the saloon, he grimaces as he knew he should've been careful since she was smaller and delicate than he was. Arthur wanted to say something, anything, he wanted to apologize and hug her. But he knew she needed space at the moment and he had to respect that. After pouring her coffee, she briskly brushed past Arthur and walked over to John's tent to sit beside him. Arthur sighed softly as he dumped out the rest of his coffee in the grass when he finished drinking from it. Mary's train was arriving soon so he had to go, he freshened up a bit and walked over to his horse.

"Where're you heading, Arthur?" Dutch asked as Arthur got onto his horse.

"Mary's leavin' today, so I'm escortin' her to the station." Arthur said before leaving. (Y/n) watched him leave and sighed.

"You okay, (Y/n)?" John asked.

"No I'm not okay." She said, dumping out her coffee, "I'm done. I was hoping he'll say something back there, it didn't even have to be an apology or anything, it could've been a good morning." She snapped as she tossed her cup in the wash bin, "I'm done, I want to leave, John."

"Leave?" John asked as he stood up, "What do you mean 'leave'?"

"I want to leave this gang for a little while." (Y/n) said. Making everyone stop what they were doing. She looked at all of them.

"You heard me! I'm done. I can't deal with that damn fool anymore." She said as Vincent rushed over to her.

" _Principessa_ , stop and think for a moment. You can't just leave." He said

"He's right." Dutch said as he made his way over, "Look, you're right, Arthur is a fool. But there's no reason for you want to leave, we're a family, (Y/n)."

She sighed, "I know. But I'm serious, Dutch. I wanna leave for awhile, recollect myself." (Y/n) grimaced, "I can't be around him anymore. I just can't."

"Do you plan on coming back?" Susan asked, a look of concern on her face as (Y/n) glanced down.

"When I feel like I can finally move on then I suppose." She said while glancing back up at everyone. Dutch looked at her, deep in thought as he rubbed his chin.

"(Y/n)." He said while gesturing her over so she stood in front of him, she did and stood in front of him, head down as if afraid to look up at him in case he was angry with her wanting to leave, "Look up at me, my dear." He said (Y/n) hesitantly glanced up at him, his eyes are sad as he looked at her, "I watched you grow up into a fine young woman. And everytime I look at you, I feel," He pounded his fist against his chest, "In here, a great pride knowing that I helped a little girl who barely had any meat on her bones become the strong woman she is right now. And it's not just you, it's also the boys. It makes me proud to watch you all grow up into these fine people. You are my little girl, my daughter, even if we're not related by flesh and blood, you'll still always be my little girl." Dutch said, his voice wavering with emotion as a few tears rolled down, this makes (Y/n) tear up too as her bottom lip quivered a bit. "And as your father, I respect any choice you make because you're an adult now. So, if you want to leave, you can. But remember that you're always welcome back if you need some place to stay." He said as (Y/n) nodded, tears rolling down her face as Dutch opened his arms for her to fall into as she hugged him tightly as he did as well. She cried into his shoulder as Dutch held her close and rubbed her back with tears of his own rolling down his cheeks. The women tear up as Dutch and (Y/n) pull away a bit to look at each other, he cupped her face in his hands to wipe away the tears. "No more tears, angel. You have shed too much lately." He said with a sad smile, and she huffed out a teary laugh and smile as she held her hands over his.

"Thank you, Dutch. For everythin'." She said softly as he nodded and kissed her forehead.

"If she's going than I'm going too." Vincent said as Daniel nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Me too." He said before looking at (Y/n), "It's always been us three in the beginnin'. And we want to be there for you 'til the end." (Y/n) smiles as more tears fall and she hugs them.

"I'd like that." She said as they smiled and nodded. So the three packed up their things, Susan giving them some supplies that should last them for a couple months. (Y/n) went over to Arthur's cot and placed a journal down on the pillow, it had a brown leather cover and she grimaced softly. Biting her lip softly before placing a small bottle of her perfume beside the journal. She sighed softly before making her way over to where Daniel and Vincent were as they hugged everyone and said their goodbyes. (Y/n) walked over to John, she smiled sadly and took his hands in hers, "Hey..." She said softly as he held her hands tightly and looked at her desperately.

"Don't go, (Y/n). I don't wanna be alone." He said as she smiled sadly at him.

"I know, John. But I need this, and you know it..." she said softly as John nodded.

"Yeah, I know." He said softly, "Well, don't forget to write then every once in a while." He said as (Y/n) nodded and hugged him.

"I promise, brother." She said softly in his ear and he hugged her tighter before letting go as she moved on to Hosea and Bessie who hugged almost instantly.

"We're going to miss you, (Y/n). Greatly." Hosea said softly as Bessie nodded with a sniff and tears going down her face.

"And I'm gonna miss you guys too. Thank you, Hosea. For teachin' me a lot. I owe you." She said as Hosea chuckled.

"You don't owe me anything but a visit sometime, my dear." He said as he ruffled her hair, "Before I grow too old and die." (Y/n) smiled and nodded.

"Then make sure you live each day like it's your last, old man." She said as Hosea laughed and they hug once more.

"You do the same." He said as they pulled away and she moved on to Susan who stood with her arms crossed.

"You grew up way too fast, girly." She said as she opened her arms and pulled (Y/n) into a hug, "When Arthur get back, I'm gonna be sure to beat some sense into him." She said as (Y/n) giggled and pecked Susan's cheek.

"Beat him until he can barely walk." She said as Susan chuckled and they pulled away, she then got to Dutch and Annabelle. She gave Annabelle a hug, "Thank you for all the books you provided me." She murmured as Annabelle chuckled and looked at her.

"It's not a problem, I'll still provide you books anytime if you need them." She said, "Just remember to write to us and I'll get whatever book you need." She said as (Y/n) nodded with a smile. She then got to Dutch and they pull one another into a big hug one last time.

"You be careful out there, (Y/n)." Dutch said, "And if you need us, you'll know how to find us. Just look in the newspaper," He joked and (Y/n) giggled, nuzzling his shoulder.

"You too, and if you ever need to find me, read the newspaper because I'm gonna give us three a name." She said as Dutch chuckled and nodded.

"Will do." He said as they pulled back a bit with soft smiles before she pulled away and got on her horse.

"Ready to go?" Vincent asked as (Y/n) nodded.

"Yeah." She said before the three waved and said their goodbyes to the gang one last time before heading off.

Hours had passed since the trio left and Arthur had just gotten back, looking more down in the dumps than he already was. Mary had told him that her family didn't want her to be with Arthur if he wasn't willing to change his ways and get out of the criminal life. So she broke off the engagement before boarding the train and leaving Arthur heart broken and frustrated with himself. Arthur got to camp and hitched his horse before noticing that (Y/n), Daniel, and Vincent's horses weren't there, he presumed that they had gone out somewhere. He sees John skipping rocks at the pond and walked over to him, "Hey." He said as John looked at him, rather angrily at him, then looked away.

"Hey." He grumbled.

"Did the boys take (Y/n) out?"

"Somethin' like that." John answered with a shrug.

"Oh, where?"

"I dunno, somewhere." John said in a grumble as Arthur frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that they left, Arthur." John snapped, "They're gone. They left the gang." Arthur's eyes widen at the news.

"When? Why?" He asked.

"You really don't know do you?" John said in disbelief while looking at the older man, "Because of your fight with (Y/n) last night. She was hopin' that you would say somethin' to her this mornin' but you never did so she just had it and left. They left hours ago so you probably missed them already." John shook his head, "You really hurt (Y/n)'s feelings, Arthur. I don't know how you never noticed but she's liked you for so long. And after you told her about Mary two years ago, she's always ventin' out at me and it made me mad every time that you couldn't see that you had someone who loved you more than anythin' right there in front of you." John threw another rock in the pond, "So how did that thing with Mary go?" He asked as Arthur slumped down on the ground and let his words sink in, cursing softly under his breath and he rubbed his forehead.

"Mary uh... She broke off the engagement..." Arthur said as John paused and looked at Arthur, feeling a bit sympathetic now.

"Well shit." He said.

"Yeah... Somethin' about me not willin' to change my ways and stop bein' a criminal... Like (Y/n) said...." Arthur murmured as he exhaled deeply, "Shit...! I messed everythin' up."

"I'm not gonna say that you're wrong because you really did but hey, shit happens. And we can only move forward, that's why she left." John said as Arthur closed his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, "Anyway, if it makes you feel any better, I think (Y/n) left you a little somethin' on your cot before she left." John said as Arthur sighed through his nose and nodded before standing up and walking over to his cot. He sees the journal and (Y/n)'s bottle of perfume, picking the items up as he sat down. He opened the journal to find that she had written something on the first page with a black and white photograph of a little girl and a older boy making funny faces.

_**Dear Arthur.** _

_**By the time you read this, I'm most likely gone and far away. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't stay here knowing that you're here too and I can't take anymore of the pain in my heart. So I left to recollect myself and try to move on. We said some words last night that we didn't mean to say but said it anyway, and I realize that it was wrong of me to say those things to you and it was just the heat of the moment. I also realized that it was wrong of me to confess that I loved you, you love Mary and I have to suck it up and deal with it. I don't want you blaming yourself as the reason why I left, I chose to leave because I felt like it was for the best for both of us. I left a few things for you to help you remember me by. I remember you looking at this journal when we were in New York but it was too expensive, so I used the money I had left and bought it for you. I was gonna give it to you for your birthday this year but I suppose it was better to give it to you now. Please, I know how much you love to draw so promise me that you would fill these pages with beautiful drawings so you could show me someday. Or you could write your thoughts down in it, up to you! I also left my perfume behind because I remember you saying how you liked the smell of this perfume on me. So then if your start feeling lonely you can give that a spray and it'll be like I never left. And lastly, I found this photograph of us all those years ago when we first met. Whenever I felt down, I would look at this photograph and it would make me smile knowing know carefree and silly were back then. So I hope this picture will help make you smile just a bit too! I'm gonna miss everyone. And even after our fight last night, I'll still miss you the most. I'm wishing you all the best with your bright future with Mary. I also hope we get to meet again someday and then we can laugh about last night over a drink and campfire. All the best now!**_

_**Sincerely yours,  
**_ _**(Y/n) (L/n)** _

Arthur stared at the note with its neat cursive and felt a tear go down his cheek, reading the sentences over and over as more tears fell. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried not to cry. The aching in his heart becoming worse by the minute as he realized that he lost two things that day.

He lost the love of his life because he was a bad man and he lost the one thing he didn't realize that he already had until it was gone forever.

The only girl who loved him even if he was a bad man.


	20. Fateful Meeting: III

**1899- {9 Years Later}**

Years have passed and a lot has happened since the trio left. The gang had grown bigger and more well known because at the world became more civilized, the gang stopped giving to the poor and began to fend for themselves as they committed more robberies, making them the Pinkertons' major obstacle. Bessie had died as well as Annabelle murdered by Colm O'Driscoll after Dutch broke their truce and killed Colm's brother. John had a kid where he eventually left the gang for a year when the child was a year old before coming back, which had troubled Arthur to an extent as he felt betrayed so their brotherly relationship went down a slope. Arthur had become bigger and badder as he became the brooding and intimidating outlaw and Dutch's right hand man. He too had a child with a waitress he met, 4 years after (Y/n) left. He was determined to do anything he could to provide for his family until one day he came home to find two crosses outside the house. So he lost a son and a wife as this added to the reasons why he was so cold and closed off from people. The gang took a job where they tried to rob a ferry which backfired, making the gang flee up into the mountains, they lost a few members as they were captured by the Pinkertons or dead. They eventually got out of the mountains and settled down in Horseshoe Overlook near Valentine as they had rescued two of their members. So now the gang was doing everything they can to do their part for the gang as they were all still loyal to Dutch.

Arthur laid back on his cot one evening, he was drawing the scenery that he had of the mountains from where his wagon was before he found himself reading the note (Y/n) left all those years ago. He missed her, he truly did. And so did Dutch, Hosea, Susan, and John. They never talked about them with the newer gang members but when it was just the five of them, they would often talk about the good old days when they were with them. He looked at the picture she had left him and smiled softly to himself at the memories he cherished when they were younger. He sometimes found himself taking occasional sniffs of (Y/n)'s perfume, and when he closed his eyes he would think about when he and her would spend time together and just smile and talk. Arthur realized at some point that he started to miss her way more than he thought he did when he would mindlessly sketch her face in his journal without realizing he did. But he knew that she, along with his old friends and brothers, Vincent and Daniel, were out there somewhere struggling to survive as they were. Arthur sighed softly as he tucked his journal away and sat up in his cot, scratching his jaw as he watched Keiran, the O'Driscoll they had captured and made their stable boy almost, brush the horses. He got up from his cot and walked over to Dutch.

"Dutch." He greeted, his voice gone deeper and rougher.

"Arthur." Dutch greeted as Arthur looked at the redhead who was powdering her nose in the mirror.

"Miss O'Shea." He greeted as the woman nodded to him.

"Hello, Arthur." Molly, Dutch's new lover, greeted.

"Good work on that O'Driscoll camp Arthur." Dutch said as Arthur nodded.

"It was nothin'. I didn't think that Keiran was gonna save me but he did." Arthur said as Dutch chuckled.

"Well, he might've saved you but that doesn't mean we don't keep our eye on him." Dutch said while patting Arthur's shoulder.

"Yeah yeah." Arthur grumbled while waving him off. All of a sudden, a gun shot was heard and everyone froze, "The hell was that?" Arthur asked as three strangers emerged, two men and one woman as their faces were covered by bandanas. One of the men had Javier in a headlock since they came from his post.

"And might I ask who you three are?" Dutch asked as the woman tilted her head to the side a bit.

"I don't think there's a need for introductions when we rob y'all and kill ya afterwards." She said darkly as Javier tried to get out of his captor's ho,d with a scowl.

"Now, I don't think that's a wise choice." Dutch said as everyone pulled out their guns, except Javier, and aimed at the three, "You see? Now I'm going to give you nice folks a chance to let my friend go and leave."

"I'm afraid we can't do that." One of the men say as Dutch let out a huff of a breathless chuckle.

"Then I'm afraid we have no choice but to shoot you three." He said as the trio looked at each other and the woman snickered.

"Wow, you really don't recognize us huh, Mr. Van der Linde." She said as Dutch looked at her skeptically.

"How do you know my name?" He asked as she sighed with a shake of her head before pulling the bandana down with a smirk at Dutch.

"You don't recognize the only girl you considered your daughter?" She asked as Dutch's eyes widen along with Arthur, Hosea, John, and Susan's.

"(Y/n)...?" He said softly while taking a step towards her and she smiled softly at him.

"I'm still welcomed back, right, Dutch..?" She asked softly as Dutch smiled in disbelief and pulled her into a hug.

"You're always welcomed back, angel..." Dutch said shakily as he hugged her tightly and she does the same.

"(Y/n)." John said in disbelief as she looked over at him and smiled shakily.

"Brother." She said while hugging him and he hugged her tightly.

"Oh my god, you're actually back." John said with a breathless laugh as tears formed in his eyes.

"Of course I am." She said as she pulled back a bit, placing her hand on the side of his face to run over the still healing scars from the wolf attack back in the mountains, "And by god you look terrible."

"Tell me about it." John chuckled as she smiled and wiped his tears away. Hosea comes up and she smiled and hugged him.

"You're still alive, old man." She giggled as Hosea chuckled.

"I lived every day like it was the last, my dear." He said as he patted her back, "And you managed to visit before I die so that's all I'm happy about." Hosea said as (Y/n) got to Susan last. Her hands on her hips and (Y/n) smiled at Susan, the older woman tried to keep the stern glare at her before smiling.

"You missed me and you know it, Susan." (Y/n) said as Susan playfully slapped her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"That's still _Miss_ Grimshaw, girly." She said as (Y/n) laughed softly. Once they let go of each other, she gets to Arthur and they both stare at each other as Arthur is rendered speechless. (Y/n) smiled softly at him, glancing down and fidgeting with her hands almost nervously,

"Arthur." She said as he cleared his throat and gave her a curt nod.

"(Y/n)." He said, his arms crossed over his broad chest and he secret,y took in the sight of her. She somehow gotten more beautiful than what he remembered back then. A faint pink hue dusts her cheeks as she built up the courage to hug him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He's taken back a bit by this before easing into it and wrapped his arms around her and pull her close in the hug.

"I missed you, Arthur..." She said softly as tears formed in her eyes, Arthur rested his cheek on top of her head as he nodded.

"I missed you too, (Y/n)..." He replied softly, they pull away and smile softly at each other. Dutch smiled at the sight before looking at the two men.

"And let me guess, Daniel and Vincent?" He asked as the two chuckle and uncovered their faces.

"Howdy, Dutch." Daniel said with a grin.

" _È molto tempo che non ci si vede_. It's good to see you again, Dutch." Vincent said with a smile.

"Okay, I hate to interrupt this reunion but who are these people?" Uncle asked as Dutch grinned, putting his arms around Vincent and Daniel's necks as pulling (Y/n) over.

"Well, Uncle, these three are very close family to Arthur, John, Hosea, and Susan and I. So you can trust them!" He said as the gang members nod.

"I say we celebrate their return!" Hosea said as Dutch nodded in agreement and wide smile.

"Mr.Pearson, Mr.Williamson, can you two grab the whiskey? Tonight we celebrate!" He said as two men nod and go to grab the alcohol, "Now we have a lot to tell you three." Dutch said as (Y/n) chuckled.

"And so do we." She said as Dutch wrapped an arm around her shoulders to give her a one armed hug.

"Let's get you three settled in and introduced to everyone first now why don't we?" He said while handing them bottles of whiskey as the three nod with smiles. As Dutch introduced the trio to the members, John stood with Arthur with a smile.

"They're finally back." He said, "I'm happy that they are."

"I'm happy too," Arthur said with a small smile as he stared at (Y/n) from afar as she smiled and laughed, easily getting along with the members. He can't help but stare at her with this admiration in his eyes he felt his heart feel warm and fuzzy as he watched her. It's been a long time since he had that feeling and it was for the first time with (Y/n).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I didn't know how to describe your outfit because I kinda wanted to give you guys a simple but strong and badass kind of outfit. So you can choose which one you like because I couldn't choose one since I liked all of them XD I've also been meaning to draw Vincent and Daniel so you guys can get an idea of what they look like but it'll take awhile lmao


	21. Mixed Feelings

The gang spent the evening celebrating and either getting to know the returning trio or catching up with them. "(Y/n), Vincent, Daniel, I want you to meet my wife and son." John said as the three walked over to him, he wrapped an arm around a brunette, "My wife."

"Abigail Roberts." She said with a soft smile while shaking their hands.

"Roberts? Pretty sure I remember John's last name to be Marston." (Y/n) said as John chuckled with a sheepish smile and rubbing the nape of his neck.

"We aren't officially married yet." John said as the two exchanged looks.

"Oooohhhh, I see." She said before smiling at Abigail kindly, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Roberts. Hopefully John hasn't been too much trouble for you." She joked as the two women giggled, John looked offended.

"Hey!" He said.

"Oh you don't even know the half of it, Miss (L/n)." Abigail said as (Y/n) laughed softly, John rolled his eyes before patting a young boy's head.

"Anyway, this one here is my son, Jack." John said before looking down at the boy, "Jack, say hi to Auntie (Y/n) and Uncles Vincent and Daniel." He said as the little boy looked up at them shyly.

"Hello." He said softly as (Y/n) squatted down to his height with a soft smile.

"Well, hello there, Jack. It's nice to meet you. "

"I've seen you before." Jack says as she looked at him in confusion with a slight head tilt.

"Have you?" She asked as the little boy nodded.

"You look like that little girl from that picture Uncle Arthur keeps hung up on his wagon." He said as (Y/n) a bit taken back before smiling softly, reaching a hand over to ruffle his hair.

"You're very smart, Jack. That is me." She said as Jack giggled making her giggle, "You're just absolutely adorable I could just eat you right up!" She said while pinching the boy's cheeks and the little boy laughs. (Y/n) finally let go before standing up and sipping her whiskey.

"So what made you three come back, (Y/n)?" John asked, "Because from what I heard around town, you three have been causing trouble." (Y/n) snickered along with Daniel and Vincent.

"You can say something like that." She said, "did you see our first train robbery in the papers some time after we left?"

"Of course, made Dutch pretty proud as he read the column to us." John said as she hummed.

"That's good." (Y/n) said, "A lot of new faces I don't recognize. They seem like some good folk." She said as John nodded with a slight smile.

"Yeah you could say something like that." He said, his voice raspier than she last remembered it being.

"You got old, John."

"We're the same age!"

"And I look a decade younger." (Y/n) replied cheekily as John huffed out a laugh, "Arthur, Vincent, and Daniel got really old." As Vincent and Daniel scoff.

"Speaking of, where is he?" Vincent asked as he looked around the camp from where they stood.

"Arthur isn't much of a partier anymore so he usually stays over at his wagon, away from the celebration." John said as (Y/n) hummed with a nod.

"I'm gonna pay him a visit, I'll be right back." She said as she walked to where she presumed was Arthur's wagon and finds him sitting on his cot with his journal in his hand. She studied it and smiled as she recognized it, "So you're actually using it." She spoke up, catching Arthur by surprise as he looked up at her.

"Well, of course." Arthur snapped his journal closed, "Why wouldn't I?" (Y/n) shrugged a bit as she walked over.

"Do you mind?" She asked while pointing to the spot next to him on his cot and he shook his head.

"Not at all. Go right ahead." Arthur said as she smiled softly and sat down next to him, "So how've you been?"

"Survivin'. Same goes for you I presume?" She hummed as Arthur nodded.

"Always have been." He said as he looked down at the journal that he had in his hand, "Listen, about all those things we said all those years ago, I'm sorry." He said as (Y/n) looked over at him.

"Sorry? For what?"

"Well, for one, gettin' all rough 'nd aggressive with you." Arthur said, "And not realizin' how bad you were hurtin' on the inside." (Y/n) bit her lips together before taking a small sip of her whiskey.

"It should be me apologizin' to you, Arthur." She said and he looked at her in slight confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I realized that it was selfish of me to say all those things about lovin' you. You were in love and engaged with Mary and I had no right to be confessin' my feelings." She sighed softly while looking over at him, "And I'm sorry for that, Arthur." Arthur looked at her for a moment before averting his gaze away.

"About Mary... The day right after our fight and before she left, Mary broke off our engagement. And the reason for it was exactly what you predicted, so you were right, (Y/n)." He said softly and (Y/n)'s eyes widen a bit before softening as she wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug.

"Oh, Arthur. I'm so sorry." She murmured, "I wish it didn't have to end like that."

"But you were right about what you said." Arthur said quietly, "I was a god damn fool." This makes (Y/n) grimace as tears start to form in her eyes.

"I didn't want to be right though, I wanted you to be happy." She said softly, resting her forehead on his shoulder, "You're not a fool, Arthur." (Y/n) looked up at him as some tears rolled down, "I hate to say it but Mary was the fool. She shouldn't have listened to her family and had just run off with you, you two were madly in love. And Mary was damn near lucky to have a man like you in her life and to spend the rest of it with before she wasted that opportunity. John told me what you've been going through the last decade and damnit, Arthur, my heart broke for you because you've been through so much pain and I blamed myself for leaving and not being there for you-"

"(Y/n)." He said softly, cupping her face in his hands and a small smile was on his lips while using his thumbs to wipe away the tears that fell down her cheeks, "It's fine. It happened a long time ago, it still hurts to think about but all I gotta do is keep movin' forward. And, you comin' back took some of that pain away." He said softly, (Y/n) stared at him in awe through her teary gaze.

"Really...?" She asked softly as Arthur nodded.

"Really." He said as he looked at her with soft and gentle eyes that she had fallen in love with since the very beginning. Her heart began to race and his did too as they stared into each other's eyes, seeming to get lost in them before Arthur blushed faintly and let go of her face and sat back a tiny bit. He cleared his throat as the two had become a bit flustered with slight smiles, "So um... You spoken for?" He asked out of nowhere and she looked at him in slight surprise, the same expression written on his own face at his sudden question.

"You should never ask a woman that type of question, Arthur." (Y/n) said with a slightly bemused smile as Arthur awkwardly rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to. It just sorta slipped out." He answered sheepishly while giving her a awkward smile. (Y/n) stared at him for a moment before laughing softly as she shook her head.

"I see. Well, to answer your question, no. I'm not spoken for." She said as Arthur felt a strange feeling of relief wash over him at her words.

"Ah, I see. That's good I suppose."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked as Arthur backtracked a bit and groaned internally.

"I-I'm not so sure." He answered, "I suppose I meant to say that it's good you aren't. 'Cause I would've gotten jealous." He said with a chuckle, both adults uncertain if he was joking or not. (Y/n) smiled softly with a hum.

"So um, where's Bessie and Annabelle?" She asked as Arthur looked at her, his expression becoming sad.

"They uh, died." He said as her expression turns sad too.

"Really?" (Y/n) asked as Arthur nodded and she grimaced softly, "How?" Arthur sighed softly as he rubbed his hands together.

"Well, Bessie died about 3 years after you left from a carriage crash, Hosea nearly drank himself to death and was drunk for a year." Arthur explained as (Y/n) felt a tear go down her cheek, "And Annabelle was murdered 4 years after you left by Colm O'Driscoll." She looked at him in shock.

"Colm O'Driscoll?" She exclaimed, "But I thought he and Dutch had a truce years ago?"

"Well, at some point Dutch killed Colm's brother and Colm killed Annabelle. So for years now we've been havin' this blood feud with them O'Driscolls." Arthur said as (Y/n) felt her heart break for both Hosea and Dutch because they both lost the loves of their lives.

"But why? Why did Dutch kill his brother?"

"I'm not too sure myself. But I think it's 'cause he was over with this uneasy truce that they had since he and Colm have very different views on life." He said as (Y/n) nodded.

"Poor Hosea and Dutch..." She said softly as Arthur nodded, "Colm always gave me the creeps. He had this very unsettling and cynical aura about him that I never liked."

"I never liked him either." Arthur agreed, "We robbed him of a train robbery not too long ago." He said as she looked at him in slight shock with a bemused smile.

"Oh my lord, Arthur." She said with a shake of her head and smile, "How though?"

"Well, when we were back in Colter, which is further north from the Grizzlies, we found out through Sadie Adler that there was an O'Driscoll camp near by." Arthur said as he pointed to a blonde woman, she looked tired and sad as she sat by herself away from the party and looking out at the night scenery of the woods. "She and her husband were attacked by a group of O'Driscolls, they killed her husband but we managed to save her. She's been mournin' her husband's death for some time now since joinin' us." (Y/n) feels her heart break for Sadie as well, even though she hasn't spoken to the widow yet but the pain in her heart was real, "Anyway, we find Colm's camp and see he's hired a bunch of pawns. So we waited till he left and ambushed his camp. We got some dynamite from there and a plan of robbin' some train from a Levitcus Cornwall. That's where we found that O'Driscoll boy over there. We kept him tied up a few weeks ago but then he said he hated bein' an O'Driscoll helped us raid another O'Driscoll camp and he saved my life. So I persuaded Dutch to give the kid some freedom and he was made our stable boy." He said while pointing at a man who also sat by himself at his own campfire, looking lonely as she felt bad for him.

"He looks so lonely." She said softly, "You guys don't pick on him do you?" Arthur grimaced, looking rather guilty.

"Uh... In the beginnin'. Bill threatened to geld him." Arthur said as she pouted at him.

"That's mean of y'all. He looks like a good feller." (Y/n) said as Arthur nodded.

"I mean, he was only runnin' with the O'Driscoll Boys for a few months but from we saw, Colm treated him bad, hittin' him and whatnot."

"That comes to show how cruel Colm is, Arthur." (Y/n) said, "He's like the embodiment of evil."

"That's true." Arthur hummed, "So yeah, we've been growin'. We lost a few good folks when our ferry job backfired."

"I heard about that. It was pretty gruesome from what I read in the papers."

"Hosea and I have been tellin' Dutch that is was too risky to take the job but that bastard Micah insisted we give it a try." Arthur said with a frown, "I wasn't there when they robbed the ferry but Dutch apparently killed a girl. Really badly too." (Y/n)'s eyes widen a bit.

"Was there a reason?"

"Nah, not a reasonable one. He told me that he did it to survive but from I heard, she was a completely innocent 19 year old girl who was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Oh my god... And it doesn't bother Dutch?" Arthur frowned and shook his head.

"Not from what I can tell. But, it was a bad situation that they were put in, so I suppose they had to do what they needed to do to escape alive." Arthur said as (Y/n) looked at him and nodded a bit.

"I guess..." She said softly as she looked away, "It's tough out there nowadays. Can't go anywhere without the law recognizing you."

"You're not wrong 'bout that." Arthur said as he looked over at her and looking at her hand, "But I'm sure we'll be a'right." He reached his own hand over and hesitated for a second before gently placing his hand over hers. (Y/n) looked down at their hands and back up at him, a soft blush rising to her cheeks as he gently took her hand in his. "I can promise you that much." He said softly as they stare at each other for a moment, both subconsciously leaning their faces in slowly. She could feel her heart beat hammer against her chest she feels his lips ghost over hers lightly.

Before their lips could touch, "Hey, (Y/n)! Come sing with us!" Dutch's sudden voice rang in the air from the campfire not too far away, making the two adults instinctively and just as quickly in a flash pull away from each other completely. Blushes rose on their cheeks as (Y/n) cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I better get going over there." She said softly and standing up, "You coming?" She asked while looking over at him, Arthur smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm gonna get some shut eye." He said as she nodded.

"Oh, alright then. Have a good night, Arthur." She said as she began to walk away.

"Hey, (Y/n)." Arthur called out as she stopped and turned to look at him.

"Yes?" She asked as Arthur rubbed the nape of his neck.

"It's uh good to have you back, (Y/n)." Arthur said with a soft smile at her, "I really have missed you so it makes me happy that you're back. (Y/n) smiled softly and nodded curtly at him.

"Thank you, it's good to be back." She said, "And I missed you a lot too, Arthur." (Y/n) hummed with a soft smile before walking away. Arthur watched her walk away and sighed deeply, thinking back to when they were about to kiss. He's never felt this way towards (Y/n) before until now, it gave him mixed feelings and he sighed.

_'What is that girl doin' to me?'_ Arthur thought to himself before taking out his journal to write out one last entry about the whole thing from when the trio came back to that moment between him and (Y/n) before going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I drew out Vincent and Daniel and here's the general idea of what they look like. 
> 
> Daniel has blonde hair and blue eyes.
> 
> I can't draw bodies and clothes to save my life because for me, faces are a lot easier to draw. So I hope these are good and hopefully these two match to what they're described as in the story. This is them in 1899 (Vincent: 35 years old, Daniel: 34 years old) and 1879 (Vincent: 15 years old, Daniel: 14 years old), should I draw also them from between 1879 and 1899?


	22. Pretty Boy: I

_**Here I thought I'd never see them again. The infamous trio's back while John, Hosea, Susan, and especially Dutch couldn't have been any more happy to take them back in with open arms. But by god, I don't know if I'm just imagining things or just stupid but I never noticed how beautiful (Y/n) was since the last time I saw her. After talking to her for a little bit, I noticed she's gotten a lot more mature. I have to admit that I did miss her over these last ten years. After our fight all those years ago, I've blamed myself over the reason why she left us despite her saying not to. But it seems like things have been pushed to the side and we've forgiven each other. I don't know what this feeling I'm starting to have when I'm around her now, it's something that I haven't felt in a long time since Mary and Eliza. And I fear to find out what it is.** _

The next day rolls around as Arthur heads into Valentine to meet with Bill, Javier, and Charles at the saloon. (Y/n), Vincent, and Daniel had left a littler earlier than him, saying that they needed some things at the general store and they'll meet up with the four at the saloon for drinks with them. Arthur hitched his horse before walking up the steps to the saloon, nodding and greeting some strangers before pushing past the doors. Javier and be heard cheering as he and Charles stood with two women as they take a shot of whiskey. Arthur arched a brow as he approached them and Javier sees him and smiles.

"Oh! Arthur." He said while ushering the cowboy over to them, "Arthur, come here, come here. Come over here, I want you to meet our friends." Javier said with a chuckle and smirk while gesturing a hand at two women who leaned back against the bar. Arthur gave a curt nod.

"Pleased to meet you." He said.

"Well ain't you just the tough as teak mountain man." The red head swooned flirtatiously.

"Oh you be quiet, Anastasia..." The brunette next to her said, "Anyone can tell that this one is a pussy cat~!" Both women giggle as Javier chuckled in bemusement.

"Exactly, yes he's a pussy... Cat. Ain't that so, Arthur?" Javier asked as Arthur shrugged while hooking his thumbs on his gun belt.

"Whatever you say." He said while looking the women up and down, "How much you cost, anyway?"

"Well ain't that a nice way to talk to a lady?" The red head said playfully.

"Oh, I didn't know I was talkin' to a lady." Arthur said with a smirk as the red head's smile disappeared, looking rather offended before leaving with the brunette.

"Excuse me." She said with a frown and Javier sighed deeply.

"Well, I must say... You got a fine way with the women, _amigo_." He said as the three watched the women leave longingly. Arthur huffed out a laugh as he placed some coins down on the counter for a drink.

"Yeah, a regular dandy and a charmer." He said as Javier laughed and the three take a shot. (Y/n), Vincent, and Daniel walk through the saloon doors and the three look over and raise a glass.

"Hey, _amigos_! Over here." Javier called out as the three looked over and (Y/n) smiled as they walked over.

"Well, afternoon, gentlemen. Fancy meeting you here." She said with a smirk as Daniel ordered them a drink.

"Fancy seeing a little lady like you in a place like this." Javier said with a smirk as she rolled her eyes, "Hey, why didn't you tell me Arthur was such a charmer?" He asked as it was Arthur's turn to roll his eyes with a smile.

"I wouldn't say he's a charmer per say. He tries." (Y/n) snickered along with Vincent. "Why what happened?" She asked as Javier explained what happened and she laughed a little, "Yeah, he doesn't know what's a proper thing to ask a lady he talks to. Just last night the first thing he asked me after all these years of being separated was if I was spoken for." She said as the men laughed and Arthur blushed softly with a small smile and shake of his head.

"Well, are you?" Javier asked with a brow arched, a slight look of interest on his face as she smiled innocently at him.

"Not at the moment no." She said with a teasing wink at him and he smirked at her.

I'm "How about we change that then, _senorita_?" Javier flirted as Arthur felt jealousy rise up within him despite him trying to brush it off and (Y/n) snickered.

"Oh I don't know, Mister Escuella. I'm not sure if you can handle a crazy woman." She hummed as Javier chuckled.

"It depends on what kind of crazy we're talkin' about." He said with a smirk and wink, causing a slight blush to rise on her cheeks as she waved him off with a grim.

"Oh hush up!" (Y/n) said as Javier laughed, Arthur feels some relief washing over him to see that they were only joking. Vincent watches this whole interaction and Arthur's reactions before smirking and taking a shot.

"Hey, Arthur. If you need some help with the ladies, I'm always here to lend a hand." He said as Arthur scoffed.

"As if, Vincent." He said as the Italian scoffed as well.

"You know I'm right. I remember when we used to flirt with all these _bellissima_ women when we were younger." He said while looking over at the two women from earlier with a charming smirk and wink that always have the women swooning. The two women blush and giggle while waving their fingers at him with flirtatious coos and he smirked even wider back at Arthur to prove a point, "I think you've just lost that flare you used to have."

Arthur rolled his eyes playfully, "Alright, maybe you're right. But they just ain't my type." He said.

"Then what is your type?" Daniel inquired as (Y/n) arched a brow and looked at Arthur, who thought about it.

"I suppose I like my women to be smart, witty, strong, beautiful, not afraid to speak her mind."

"I didn't know you were so picky with your women, Arthur." (Y/n) deadpanned while taking a shot.

"So a woman like (Y/n)?" Javier asked as the two adults blush, making the friends see that they might've hit a point hit a point of interest between the two. Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly as he took another shot.

"Where's Bill?" He asked, changing the subject as Javier chuckled.

"I dread to think about it." He said as Bill walked through the doors, "Hey, hey, hey there he is." Javier pointed out as they all look over at Bill who bumped into a man and instantly getting mad.

"Hey! Watch where yer goin'!" Bill barked while giving the man a shove.

"Hey, take it easy, pal!" The man exclaimed as Bill grabbed the man by his shoulders. They all continue to casually watch as they sipped their drink.

"He about to kiss the guy or punch him?" Arthur said with a chuckle as (Y/n) giggled softly and Bill landed a hard punch across the man's face.

"Oh, and we have our answer!" Javier exclaimed before grabbing a bottle and smashing it over a random patron's head as the guys started a bar fight. (Y/n) continued to stand at the bar and casually sip her beer as she watched them.

"Miss, I'd think it'd be best if you would leave to avoid getting hurt!" The bartender exclaimed as she smiled at him.

"Oh I think I'm just fine, sir." She said while downing the rest of her beer before dodging a man's punch. (Y/n) pulls the drink away from her lips with a glare at the man, "How dare you swing at a lady, mister!" She exclaimed before grasping the bottle by the neck and smashing across the man's head and knocking him out. Arthur looked over at her while punching another man and dodging his punches.

"Get out of here, woman!" He shouted before getting punched across the face, (Y/n) let out a high pitched scoff.

"Huh! Worry about yourself, dumbass." She said before a man approached her with a fist raised.

"Bitch!" He said and punched her across the face, making (Y/n) hiss softly as she felt her lip split slightly by the punch. Her fingers lightly tapped her lip and sees blood as a scowl formed.

"You made a real dumb mistake 'cause now, I'm pissed." She growled before punching across the man's face hard and knocking him back a few feet, picking up one of the chairs and smashing it across his head to knock him to the ground. Once on the ground, she stands over him and picked him up by his collar only to lay hard punches across his face over and over. Arthur knocks out one drunkard he was fighting with a swift punch and looked over at (Y/n) with slightly wide eyes to see her fiercely beating the man senseless as he back her to stop through the pouring blood from his nose after she landed a hard punch onto it and breaking it. He's never had the chance to see this side of her as she had a fierce fire in her eyes while getting her fist covered in blood, it strangely made his heart beat a bit faster. But then it faded away when a large brute started coming down from the second floor.

"Ah shit." Arthur grumbled, knowing more trouble has arrived.


	23. Pretty Boy: II

"What the hell is going on down here?" A voice hollered and Arthur looked over to see a large man stomping down the stairs from the second floor of the saloon. Vincent and Daniel is seen on different sides of the saloon fighting.

"No, Tommy, stay outta this!" The bartender exclaimed as Tommy approached Javier with a puffed up chest.

"C'mere you little greaser!" He sneered while Javier threw a punch across his face in rage at the racist slur, which did no damage and another fighter smashed a chair over Arthur's head before putting him in a choke hold. Tommy threw hard punches at Javier's stomach than face as he's knocked over to the bar, "Ya hit like a girl." Tommy growled before grabbing Javier by his shoulders and throwing him to the nearby table.

"Get the hell off of me!" Javier growled as he's slammed against the table multiple times before flipped and punched across the face. (Y/n) sees this before scowling as she grabbed a whisky bottle.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size, you big ugly brute!" She said before smashing it over his head. This doesn't do anything at Tommy sneered and whipped around to look at her, dripping in glass and whisky. "Ah shit." She said as the man grabbed her by the arm and slammed her back onto the bar, "Hey! Get your dirty hands off of me!" She shrieked as he held her arms above her head and she began to panic. Becoming pale as flashbacks to all those years ago when she almost got raped as she was forced into a vulnerable state like this.

"I'm 'bout to teach you yer place, you lil' bitch." He growled with a smirk and her eyes widen and she strained against his hold.

"(Y/n)!" Javier exclaimed, about to help her before another man puts Javier into a choke hold and holding him back.

"Stop! Let go!" She screamed while trying to kick Tommy away, making Arthur and the boys look over. His eyes narrowed and his blood began to boil as he ripped out of his captor's hold to land a knock out punch to the man. Arthur stomped over to Tommy with a burning fire in his green-blue eyes.

"Hey, tough guy!" Arthur growled while gripping the larger man's shoulder to pull him off of (Y/n), "Leave the lady alone!" He growled and threw a punch to Tommy, only to be thrown across the table and he groaned while stumbling back up before Tommy stomped over.

"You want some too, huh?" He growled before grabbing Arthur by his shoulders to throw him threw the window of the saloon into the mud road outside, it had just started to rain. The cowboy hissed in some pain as he got up, clothes covered in dirt.

"Arthur!" (Y/n) gasped.

"Come on, pretty boy...!" Tommy exclaimed from inside while they all headed outside and she made a face.

"Oooh bad thing to say..." She said as Arthur scowled while glaring at Tommy.

"Pretty boy?" He growled, "Yer kiddin' me? Pretty boy?!" Arthur barked as they began to fight mercilessly. The townsfolk had just began to gather around them in a circle as the gang members came out to watch and sitting on the saloon steps. Vincent and Daniel making their way over to (Y/n) to make sure that she's okay.

"You wont be so pretty when I'm done." Tommy growled as the two men circled each other. Arthur tried to get the upper hand as Tommy head butted him, making the man his and stumble back, "Hope you got more than that." The two continued to swing, punch, and shove each other around and (Y/n) stood next to Charles, who had sat down panting while drinking a bottle of beer.

"You okay, Arthur?" He asked as Tommy punched Arthur's stomach.

"Yeah, I got this son of a bitch." Arthur growled while blocking Tommy's punches. The townsfolk began to cheer Tommy on as the gang members were cheering Arthur on.

"C'mon, brother. Beat that bastard's sorry ass!" Daniel exclaimed while drinking his beer as Arthur and Tommy exchanged punches across each other's faces, Arthur looking somewhat more beat up than Tommy, who finally knocked Arthur to the mud only to pick him back up to hold him in a choke hold. Arthur sneered while elbowing the large man to try and escape his hold. He finally does and punches Tommy across the face.

"I said this'd be fun, didn't I?" One of the boys said as (Y/n) playfully slapped their arms and watched Arthur worriedly.

"C'mon, Arthur! Beat the shit out of him so we can go back home already!" She said while clapping her hands encouragingly before adding with a jab, "Age must've really caught up with you!" Arthur managed to huff out a laugh through his heavy panting.

"You try fightin' him!" He said while dodging before being suddenly thrown to the ground out of nowhere and having his face pushed into the mud forcefully. Arthur struggled before seeing (Y/n) looking at him with worry seeing that he's restrained. Arthur growled before landing a punch across Tommy's face and kicking him where the sun doesn't shine so he could switch places. Now Arthur was on top and left relentless and violent punches across Tommy's face. And he doesn't stop even after there's blood splattering in the mud and rain, his knuckles split and bleeding but covered in Tommy's blood. Arthur just seemed to have lost himself as he continued to punch the now slowly getting unconscious man as people began to tell him to stop.

"Hey, come on now. Stop that!" Someone yelled as everyone began to beg him to stop as the gang members stayed silent, smirks could be seen on their faces as Arthur was about to deliver another punch before a sickly looking farmer intervened.

"Stop! Stop! Please!" He begged with his shaking hands up in surrender as he attempted to get between Arthur and now unconscious bleeding Tommy, "Please, I beg you. Stop." He pleaded softly, "Come, sir. You won the fight already, surely that's enough?"

"What business is it of yours? This man put his hands on her and I, along with my other friends, didn't much appreciate it." Arthur growled menacingly at the farmer while throwing the body back down and pointing at (Y/n), who looked a bit surprised to be mentioned, as the farmer coughed and shook his head.

"No business. No business, sir. I'm sorry that had to happen but please. I beg you." He said as Arthur clicked his tongue and pushed past him with a scowl and pushing past the crowd. The farmer kneeled down by Tommy's side with a sympathetic look on his face. (Y/n) watched him and sighed softly before she and the guys walked after Arthur who limped over to the side while holding his arm. 

"Making new friends again I see, Arthur!" A eloquent voice called out as he looked over to see Dutch coming over with a man with a suit and mustache.

"Look who we found sniffing about." Dutch said.

"Josiah Trelawny." Arthur said as Josiah took a bow.

"The very same." Dutch chuckled along with Arthur.

"Well, well... I thought you'd gone to New York?" Arthur asked.

"And miss all this glamour?" Josiah asked with a smirk as Arthur limped over to the side while rubbing his jaw, "You must be joking."

"How are ya?" Arthur asked, managing to finally catch his breath a bit and slumping down on a step.

"Well, quite well indeed." Josiah said as he and Dutch followed Arthur, "I went to Blackwater looking for you gentlemen. You're not very popular there it seems." The gang members walk over as Vincent smirked at Arthur with a chuckle and handing him a bottle of whiskey, Arthur returning it with a wave as he takes the bottle and takes big gulps of the liquor, "Ah! Javier and Charles. I've missed you." He said as Javier nodded to Josiah while rubbing his jaw, "And Bill, looking as well as can be." He said before turning to look at the trio, "Oh, I appear we haven't met before." Josiah said as the trio smile childishly at him.

"Josiah, I've told you about these three musketeers before." Dutch said while patting Daniel's shoulder in a fatherly manner. Josiah looked a bit puzzled before it clicked.

"Ah, this must be the infamous three. I remember now. Dutch has spoken of a lot praises about you three." He said as he shook Vincent and Daniel's hand, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you must be the suave Vincent Tribbianni and you must be the fighter Daniel Harper." Josiah said as Vincent chuckled.

"Heard more about us I presume?" He asked as Josiah let out a hearty laugh, patting Vincent's forearm.

"I've heard a lot about you three on my travels over the years, my good man. And you," Josiah turned to (Y/n) who stood with her arms crossed and small smile on her face, "You must be the shining jewel, (Y/n) (L/n)." He gently takes her hand to peck the back of it politely, "A pleasure to meet you as well. I take that you boss these gentlemen around?"

"Oh you know it, Mister Trelawny." She chuckled as Dutch picked a piece of glass off her shoulder.

"Did these knuckleheads drag you three into this fight too?" Dutch asked with an amused smile, "You three look like you've been tossed around a bit."

"Not as much as Arthur here." Vincent said with a snicker, "He got thrown all over the place, literally."

"He's taken more of the beating than we did." (Y/n) said with a smile as Arthur rolled his eyes. Josiah smiled and nodded to them all.

"Gentlemen and madam, always a pleasure." He said.

"Well, you're right about one thing. We ain't too popular in Blackwater." Dutch said as Arthur held up his bottle a bit.

"We left a lot of money back there." Arthur pointed out.

"And young Sean it seems." Josiah added.

"Sean?" Dutch inquired, "You've found him?"

"Yes, I have." Josiah stated as a matter of fact, "He's being held by some bounty hunter, trying to see how much money the government will pay them. I know he's in Blackwater. But there's talk of him hanging..."

"Wow, it was that bad back in Blackwater?" (Y/n) asked with a brow arched and arms crossed as Dutch sighed.

"I hate to say that it's true but it is."

"Y'all can't just go back?" Daniel asked with a suggestive shrug while leaning against the pillar of the general shop.

" _Stupido_ , they're wanted dead or alive." Vincent said, "They basically caused a massacre there from what we heard when we were back at Blackwater not too long ago."

"Well how was I supposed to know that, you ass?" Daniel snapped as (Y/n) shushed both of them to stop their bickering.

"Wait, you three can go into Blackwater?" Dutch asked.

"Well, we weren't the ones who pissed them off so yeah." Daniel said with a nod.

"Interesting..." Dutch hummed as he rubbed his chin.

"Well, if we step foot into Blackwater," Arthur started while groaning in slight pain at his jaw and hoisting himself up onto his feet, "Well then we're dead men for sure." He said with a grunt.

"There'll be Pinkertons all over the place, but... If he's alive we oughta try." Dutch said.

"Yeah, of course." Arthur said with a nod.

"It's you they want, Dutch." Josiah said softly as the trio looked at Dutch with suddenly worried expressions. Dutch looked at them and at (Y/n), where her worried face made her look like she was a young girl again in his eyes and he smiled softly in reassurance to them.

"It always is." He said, "Charles, go find out what you can, carefully. Josiah, take Javier. Along with Vincent, and Daniel because they're proven to be two of my most trusted gunman so they can put up a fight." Dutch said as the men nodded and headed their way, "Arthur, go get yourself cleaned up. Join them when you're ready." Dutch ordered as he begins to walk away.

"Well, what about me?" Bill asked.

"Well, exactly what about you?" Dutch said.

"W-What does that?" Bill exclaimed.

"Ah, Bill. Come on." Dutch said as he looked at (Y/n), "You coming back to camp with us, (Y/n)?" He asked as she looked at Arthur, who was washing his face in a water barrel. 

"Um, no. I'll stay back and make sure Arthur cleans himself properly and I'll meet you back at camp." She said with a smile as Dutch chuckled.

"Alright then, my dear. Make sure he's immaculate!" Dutch joked as he and Bill walked off and (Y/n) giggled with a nod. She looked back at Arthur as he tried to scrub his face off with the grim and looked to see a hotel across from them.

"Hey, there's a hotel over there. Pretty sure they have a bath." She said as Arthur scoffed with a smile.

"I don't need a bath." He said before she pulled him along by his arm towards the hotel.

"As your friend since we were children, I say that you do need a bath." She stated as Arthur whined softly when she pulled him up the stairs of the hotel.

"(Y/n), I don't need a bath." He said as she turned and looked at him sternly, a look that she learned from none other than Susan herself as she grew up.

"Arthur Morgan, you are covered head to toe in horse shit and mud. And knowing Miss Grimshaw she will rip you a new one if you walked back into camp like this, you know this damn well better than I do." (Y/n) said sternly while placing her hands on her hips, "Now, don't make me tell you twice or I'll scrub you down myself." She said with a stern look before realizing what she said as it then slowly transitioned into a slightly embarrassed one as her cheeks turned slightly pink. Arthur seemed to see this and smirked softly as he chuckled.

"Fine, you win." He said as she smiled softly at him with a nod.

"Thank you. Now go and get cleaned up. I'll wait for you here." Arthur nodded as he walked up to her, seeing how she occasionally dragged her tongue over the cut on her bottom lip and wincing slightly at the sting.

"You sure?" He asked softly as she glanced up at him and he's staring down gently at her with his green-blue eyes. She blushed a tad bit more and nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure." She stammered softly as the blush stayed and she quickly pushed him inside the building, "Now go! You smell so bad!" She said as Arthur laughed and nodded as he headed inside. (Y/n) huffed in annoyance but couldn't help the smile that twitched onto her lips, "That fool." She murmured with a shake of her head.


	24. Pretty Boy: III

Arthur sighed as he left the bathroom, feeling somewhat more relaxed but clean after that hot bath. His muscles were still a bit sore but it wasn't anything new that he hasn't dealt with so he was used to it at this point. He rolled his shoulders as he made his way outside to find (Y/n) sitting on the step, waiting patiently. "I'm done." He said as she turned around, "You happy, now?" He asked with a brow arched as she smiled and nodded.

"More relieved than happy because you don't stink anymore." She said playfully, in which he rolled his eyes playfully, as she stood up and stood in front of him and placing his gambler hat on top of his head, "You dropped it earlier, it was covered in mud and whatnot but I got it clean." Arthur looked at her and smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you, (Y/n). It's much appreciated." He said as she smiled nodded.

"Yep, now then. We should get going." She said, clapping her hands together and about to leave before Arthur quickly and gently grasped her arm to pull her back against him. In which she squeaked and blushed in surprise, "Arthur?" She said as he held her hands in his and bringing them up a bit to study her wrists. Bruises from Tommy was seen on them as Arthur scowled slightly and she grimaced softly.

"That bastard, don't know how to treat a woman properly." He said with a light frown on his lips. (Y/n) smiled reassuringly to Arthur with a shake of her head.

"It's nothing, Arthur. It's just a bruise so it'll go away soon." She said as Arthur watched her tongue poke out a bit to touch the cut on her lip again and he cupped her chin between his thumb and index finger so she looked up at him. A slightly darker blush rose to her cheeks at this as his eyes studied the cut on his lip, his thumb reaching up to lightly and gently run across her soft bottom lip and she winced at the slight sting when his finger touched the cut. But the blush got only darker by this interaction.

"You need to stop messin' with men who can hurt you this easily." Arthur said softly, his thumb still resting on her lip, "'Cause then they end up in a bloody pulp by me."

"I can handle them well by myself, Arthur." She stammered softly.

"I know, but I don't want this pretty face of yours to get ruined." He murmured almost subconsciously as she blushed even harder.

"S-Says the pretty boy messing up his pretty face all the time." She stammered with a slight smirk and he loomed his face slight closer to hers and she squeaked softly.

"You know I don't like bein' called that." He said lowly that caused a shiver to run down her spine, "But I'd gladly mess up this ugly mug of mine if it meant protectin' your beautiful one." Arthur mumbled and (Y/n) gulped softly, her blush getting darker at his words and close proximity. He was too close, and her racing heart couldn't take anymore as she quickly reached up to knock his hat down by its rim to cover his eyes. He let go of her in slight surprise which gave her a chance to slip out of his hold as Arthur reached a hand up to fix his hat a bit, "What was that for?" He asked with a soft pout in which you admit was too damn adorable of Arthur.

_'Why is he so cute for such a brawny man?'_ She thought to herself with a blush before shaking her head with a smirk, trying to hide the fact that she was flustered, "That's for me to know and for you to never find out." She said as she walked over to her horse, "Hey, Arthur?"

"Yeah?" He asked as she looked back at him.

"Do you wanna take a ride with me for a little bit?" She asked as Arthur thought about it before nodding.

"Sure." He said while whistling for his horse, "Where?"

"Just around..." She trailed off with a shrug as she got on her horse, "Anywhere near here, then we could cycle back around to camp." Arthur nodded as he got on his horse.

"Alright, lead the way then." He said as (Y/n) nodded and clicked a few times to signal her horse to start moving. The two leave Valentine and have a quiet ride down the paths through the trees, the silence was comfortable as the two adults basked in each other's presence and nice scenery. Arthur looked over at (Y/n) as she stared ahead, her hair flowing with the breeze as their horses trotted. How her skin glowed under the sunlight that was slowly setting. He seemed to get lost in her beauty while trying to figure out where his feelings for her fell. (Y/n) feels eyes looking at her and she looked over as her shining (e/c) eyes met his cerulean ones, causing the man to blush lightly in embarrassment and quickly look away since he was caught staring.

"Something on your mind?" She asked softly as Arthur shook his head.

"Nope, nothin' I can think of." He said as (Y/n) chuckled softly with a small smile as it slightly faltered a bit.

"Let's take a stop here." She said as they stopped at this opening with a view of the sunset. They get off their horses and sit down on a log to look out at the scenery, "Arthur," He looked over, "I'm just gonna come clean with you, since I don't see a reason in why I should hide it. Last night when you asked me if I was spoken for, I kinda lied." She said as Arthur looked at her in slight confusion.

"What d'you mean?" He asked as (Y/n) sighed softly.

"I mean that I used to be spoken for. For some time after I left the gang ten years ago. I was actually engaged at some point actually." She said nonchalantly as Arthur looked at her with wide eyes.

"Is that so?" He asked while clearing his throat since he was slightly bothered by this.

"Mhm, after we left, I wanted to forget you and my feelings for you so badly. Until I met my fiancé." She said as she looked down at her reins to fidget with it, "It was about a year after we left, so I was 19 at the time. His name was Levi Ackerman, and I had met him up in Pennsylvania. The three of us, well, we were doing what we always did when we were in the gang. Pickpocket the rich and whatnot. And then I got caught by Levi himself when I tried to pickpocket him since I didn't realize that he was the deputy of the town we were in. When we first met, he was a rather stoic and cold man. Had a harsh glare that scared even a grown man off and had an intimidating aura for just a deputy. At first it was us bickering since I tried to bribe him to get my out of jail and he never budged. He would always taunt me with that..." She sighed and smiled a bit, "That damn smirk of his and it always made me laugh to see him get upset over witty insults at him. Vincent and Daniel busted me out at some point and he and the sheriff chased us out of town. I remember looking back to blow him a kiss in mocking manner but what threw me off was when he pretended to catch it. And that stupid smirk was on his face again and for some reason that just made my heart feel weak." She said with a reminiscent smile. Arthur watched her as she told the story and he couldn't help but feel happy for her and slightly jealous of this Levi character.

"Sounds like he was into you." Arthur said, making it seem like he wasn't interested as (Y/n) let out a breathless laugh that made his heart flutter.

"Something like that. After that fiasco, I thought I wouldn't ever see him again before I run into him again in another town up in Illinois. He caught me robbing a rich folks' house one night and showed me that he was promoted to Sheriff because the previous had lost an arm and that he was also a damn state ranger." She said as Arthur looked over at her in slight surprise.

"You're tellin' me that this man was able to travel two states over just to find you?" He asked as she nodded with a smile.

"Strangely enough, yes." (Y/n) hummed as she looked at the sunlight passing through the leaves in the trees, "He brought me over to a cabin he was staying in and he said that he won't tell anybody about my crimes along with the boys' in Illinois and won't turn us in if I went out with him for one evening. At first I thought if I did it, I can just leave right after when it was over. But when that evening came around, it was honestly the best night I've ever had. And that one evening turned into two, then three, then four, and so forth. I found myself to be madly in love with this fool as he was madly in love with me. Vincent and Daniel had figured it out and didn't trust him at first, but after getting to know him they accepted him. We were together for a five years before Levi finally proposed, and by God, I never thought I'd ever be happy until I met this man because he made me feel different and special in all sorts of ways. The boys and I had stopped our crime life for a little bit as Levi and I got married and had ourselves a cabin of our own, Vincent and Daniel lived a little bit further off from us but were still close." She smiled widely at the memories as Arthur's gaze softens when he sees how happy she was.

"So you got to settle down at some point?" He asked as (Y/n) nodded.

"Of course. We got married, made love, got a home of our own to share together. And then I was pregnant." She said as Arthur's eyes widen.

"You were?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, and I was honestly so happy when we found out. Levi was over the damn moon when he found out. I've never been any more happier in my life. I got married to such a great and handsome man that I loved, and I was bearing his child. Everything was literally perfect to the 't'. I couldn't have asked for anything more." (Y/n)'s face smiled widely before it began to sadden, "But then one afternoon, I was in the kitchen making lunch for Levi while he was filling out paperwork in his study until a group of robbers bursted into our home. I look back and scream as Levi came in with a shotgun, telling the robbers to leave before one of them shoots him in the stomach before he could react." (Y/n) took a shaky breath as a tear rolled down, her hands gripping the reins, "Seeing him fall to the ground and writhe in absolute pain had my heart shatter to millions of pieces, I took it upon myself to grab the shotgun and kill those bastards. I don't remember much, I just snapped as I covered the walls and floor in their blood. But I remember coming to and running to Levi's side as he was dying." (Y/n) sniffles as she tried to hold back tears, her lip quivering a bit and the sight made Arthur's heart break for her. "You don't know how tightly I held that fool in my arms as I sobbed like I've never had before. I remember his gentle voice cooing for me to calm down as he slowly passed. That... That damn and pained smirk on his lips as he held my face with his bloody hand and wiping my tears away. He had tears going down his face too as he told me that he was sorry that he wasn't smart enough to shoot the robbers on the spot. He wanted me to be happy no matter what and raise our child because he knew that I was strong." (Y/n) sniffed as tears were streaming down her face, "It was so hard to watch the life in those steel grey eyes of his fade away. It hurt so much."

"I'm sorry to hear..." Arthur said softly as she shook her head.

"Don't be sorry, Arthur...."

"So then what happened?"

"Well," she took a deep shaky breath while trying to recollect her thoughts, "I ran to Vincent and Daniel's place and banged against their door and when they opened it. There I stood, bloody, in tears, and in a craze as I explained everything to them. It took them awhile to comfort me. We eventually went back, got rid of the robbers' bodies and then buried Levi's. I visit his grave every year on our wedding anniversary and I just feel like that hole in my chest never went away." Arthur bit his lip.

"And the child...?" He dared to ask and flinched when he hears her trying to hold back sobs.

"W-Well... I was two months p-pregnant when he died..." She tried swallowing the lump in her throat down, "S-So I was about 5 months in w-when I had the miscarriage..." She murmured as Arthur grimaced, "Do you know what a baby looks like at 5 months?" She asked as Arthur shook his head and she took his hands while placing a stone the size of his palm into his hands, "That's how big the baby was Arthur. I was 21 weeks along and because all the stress I've been going through with Levi's death, hypertension the doctor said, and the baby couldn't handle it. They called it a still birth. And it was fucking painful, Arthur." (Y/n) cried as she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration and sadness, "We were gonna have a baby girl..." She whimpered as Arthur's expression saddened more for her as (Y/n) sniffed and her tears fell onto the grass, "Levi and I picked out names before hand... If we were going to get a boy, we would name him Farlan. If we were going to get a girl, we would name her Isabela."

"Why those names...?" Arthur asked softly.

"Because they were the names of his two friends who were killed when they were kids." She said softly with tears running down her face as Arthur bit his cheek and looked at the stone, this is how big it would be curled up. About 10 inches from head to toe, "I failed Levi, Arthur... I killed the only thing that I had left of him and I've had this burden for the last 5 years. Isabela would've been a year older than Jack if she were still alive...!" (Y/n) said shakily and holding back a pained cry and Arthur finally wrapped an arm around her comfortingly as she leaned against him.

"I'm so sorry, (Y/n)... I can't imagine having to lose a husband and child at such a young age... But... You haven't really failed Levi." Arthur said as she sniffed and looked up at him.

"R-Really...?"

"Of course not. Sure, you had a late miscarriage. But look at you now, you're still alive and strong as ever because of that. You could've as easily as offed yourself with how much you lost and that would be failing him. But no, you decided to keep thriving and with all these difficult obstacles comin' at you, you still manage to pull through." Arthur said with a small and reassuring smile down at her, "Right now, I'm sure Levi and your baby girl are up there somewhere smilin' down at you 'cause they want you to be happy." He said as he reached a hand up to wipe away the tears on her face comfortingly, "So quit beatin' yourself over somethin' you weren't able to control and stop shedding tears. This is the time where you stand back up and keep runnin'. And believe me when I say all this, because this is from one widower who lost a child to a widow whose also lost a child." He said with a sad smile and placing a kiss on her forehead, "I know what it feels like first hand as well. But I've pushed through it and did my best to make sure that I don't lose anymore folks who are close to me. Including you, (Y/n)." He said softly while placing his forehead against hers, "So you gotta do the same. Levi and Isabela would want that from you just like how I know my Eliza and Isaac would want that from me." (Y/n) swallowed down the lump in her throat apwith a shaky sigh and nod as she had her hands clasped behind his neck.

"Okay..."

"You good now?" He asked as his soft gaze met her teary ones, she nodded.

"Good, 'cause you look ugly when you're sad and cryin'..." He joked as she smiled with a slap to his chest, his insult reminding her back when they were kids. 

"Shut up, you ugly butt face." She said with a soft smile and giggle and Arthur chuckled and pecked her cheek.

"There that's better. You're prettier when you smile and are happier, that's what I meant to say all those times when we were younger." He said softly.

"You had a shit way of meaning it." She said as he chuckled again.

"Yeah I know."

"Thank you, Arthur... I really needed this..." (Y/n) said softly as their faces stayed close together, they stare into each other's eyes.

"Anytime, (Y/n)..." He said softly as they leaned slowly but subconsciously leaned their faces in closer.

"Arthur...?" (Y/n) whispered softly, her lips lightly brushing against his which urged him to kiss her but he held back.

"Yes..?"

"I think I'm in love with you again..." She quietly confessed in a shaky voice, swallowing hard as she glanced down from him so her lashes dropped down. He looked at her in awe as he nudged her face up to look at him again.

"Well... I think I'm just now starting to fall for you... Or I've been fallin' for you..." He admitted quietly and she looked at him in shock before she suddenly finds her lips against his in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I hope this chapter was good! Sorry if it got too repetitive or something and wasn't too confusing or anything!


	25. Fresh as Daisies

The next week rolled around and the kiss from days before was still fresh on (Y/n)'s mind. It was apparently still clear as day on Arthur's mind as well since every now and again when they looked or glanced at each other from across the camp, he would shoot her a rather small and boyish smile which made her blush and smile back at him almost timidly. The two had decided to keep their new found relationship on the down low but a few of the women started to suspect something was up.

"So what's goin' on, Miss (L/n)?" Tilly asked as she, Mary Beth, and Karen suddenly surrounded (Y/n) while she was reading. She looked up at the young women with a confused expression and brow arched.

"Nothing much, I suppose. Just reading." She answered as Tilly shook her head.

"That's not what I mean." Tilly said as (Y/n) looked at her with a somewhat even more confused expression.

"Then what do you mean, Miss Jackson?" She asked as the three women giggled like young schoolgirls, "Am I missing something here?"

"What's going on with you and Mister Morgan?" Karen asked with a smirk and (Y/n) could feel her cheeks heat up a bit but she kept her composure and attempted to keep her cool and blush down.

"Nothing is going on between us if that's what you three are implying." (Y/n) answered.

"Oh don't give us that!" Karen exclaimed as the three women sat down with (Y/n), "Spill the beans, Miss (Y/n)."

"I assure you girls that there is nothing going between us, we're just old friends and nothing more than that."

"Not with those stares you two share across camp." Mary Beth said as (Y/n) blushed softly, making the girls giggle.

"I don't have any recollection of what you're talking about, Miss Gaskill." (Y/n) replied while looking back at her book, trying to hide the blush as the girls giggled some more.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Entertain me then."

"You can't pretend that we haven't seen those stares you two share," Mary Beth started, "Those longing stares filled with love and want that you two just want to bask in each other's presence without having to hide it! Ugh it's just so romantic in a way." Mary Beth swooned with a dreamy sigh and smile which made (Y/n)'s blush get a tiny bit darker.

"You're a romantic I take it?" (Y/n) said as the young woman nodded vigorously.

"Oh yes. I very much enjoy reading romance novels and I wish to write my very own someday." She said brightly.

"Well, I should acquaint you with Vincent. He's very much a romantic as well." (Y/n) suggested.

"Don't change the subject!" Mary Beth said while pointing an accusatory finger at (Y/n), "Admit it, Miss (L/n). You two are in love-!"

"Auntie (Y/n)! Auntie (Y/n)" Jack called out as he ran over to said woman, who let out a relieved sigh and smiled at the young boy.

"Hey, Jack. What's up?" She asked while placing her book down on her lap.

"Uncle Vincent's trying to bribe me!" Jack said with a pout as said man walked over.

"What? I could do no such thing!" Vincent said with a innocent facade, "I only said that I'll give him back his toy horse for his jacket."He defended while holding up a wooden horse figurine, in which Bell gave him a look of disbelief.

"Oh don't fool the boy like that, Vince." She said while patting Jack's head as he looked at the young boy, "Don't take him serious, he's just being a silly old man." She said as Jack and young women giggled, making Vincent scoff playfully with a smirk.

"I am anything but old, _bambola_. I'm young and suave as per usual, isn't that right, _le mei farfalle_?" He said with a crooked but flirtatious smirk and wink at the three young women, who giggle with blushes and making (Y/n) roll her eyes playfully. Vincent then squatted down to Jack's height, "Here, I'll give you this horse back in exchange for your shoes."

"Not my shoes!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh stop that, Vincent. Give the boy his toy back." (Y/n) said with a playful glare at her friend, who chuckled and put his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright. Here." He said while handing Jack back his toy.

"Thank you." Jack said softly as Vincent smiled a bit before reaching behind Jack's ear to pull out a coin out of mid air, making the boy's eyes light up in fascination. "How'd you do that, Uncle Vincent?"

Vincent smirked a bit, "Magicians never reveal their secrets, _giovane_." He said while ruffling Jack's hair and handing him the coin. Daniel called Vincent over and the man stands up straight before walking over to the older man. Susan then called the three women over to her as well, leaving (Y/n) and Jack by themselves.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Jack said while holding up a flower necklace made of daisies, "I made this for you!" He exclaimed with a smile, making (Y/n) smile as well.

"Awe, thank you, Jack. That's so sweet of you!" She said while slipping the necklace on carefully.

"I made one for mama and I also made one for Uncle Arthur. You think he'll like it?" Jack asked while holding up another flower necklace. (Y/n) hummed as she thought about Arthur receiving the necklace and smiled.

"I'm sure he'll love it." This makes Jack smile more as they here the footsteps of a horse arriving to camp and they look over to see Arthur had come back as his horse galloped in before halting to a stop at the post, "Why don't you give it to him now?" (Y/n) suggested as Jack smiled and nodded as he got up, taking her hand in his smaller one and practically dragged her with him, making her smile.

"Uncle Arthur!" The young boy called out as the outlaw got off his horse, his green blue eyes looking over and almost lighting up under the shadow of his hat at the sight of (Y/n) and Jack.

"Hey, Jack." Arthur said while tipping his hat at (Y/n), "Miss (Y/n)." He greeted with a almost playful smile, making the woman blush softly with a smile.

"Mister Morgan." She hummed with a playful smile of her own. Jack looked up at them with a slight head tilt before looking at Arthur.

"Uncle Arthur, I made you a necklace." The young boy said with a bright smile at the outlaw while holding up the flower necklace. Arthur looks a bit taken back at the present before smiling softly at Jack and gently taking the necklace.

"Why, thank you, Jack. Much appreciated." He said with a thankful nod at Jack, who now grinned happily before Abigail called for Jack.

"Mama's calling, see you, Uncle Arthur." Jack said while hugging (Y/n), "See you, Auntie (Y/n)." He hummed before running off towards his mother, making both of the adults chuckle.

"Looks like ya'll are close already." Arthur said while walking over to (Y/n), who hummed with a nod.

"He's a sweetheart compared to his father." She said with a smirk, making Arthur laugh softly and nod.

"Yeah, there's that." He said as she looked at him and sees that he hadn't put his necklace on.

"Are you gonna put it on?" (Y/n) inquired while nodding towards the necklace in his hand.

"Daisies don't really suit me." Arthur murmured softly as she laughed softly and moved closer to him.

"You're right, violets suit you better." (Y/n) joked as Arthur rolled his eyes playfully and (Y/n) reached up to take his hat off, "C'mon, it'll make Jack happy if you wore it. He did put love into it." She hummed as Arthur sighed in defeat before nodding as he slipped the necklace on.

"There, happy?" He asked as (Y/n) hummed.

"Yes." She said, "But I think it makes you look like a softie." (Y/n) smiled as Arthur blushed a bit and placed his hands on her waist to pull her close and nuzzle his face in her neck in attempt to hide his faint blush. (Y/n) blushed more, "Arthur, people are going to see us." She whined softly while looking around to see if anyone was watching. Arthur pulled up from her neck so his face was centimeters from hers.

"Then let 'em." He murmured softly, making her blush worse as his lips brushed against her lips and making her breath hitch slightly also.

"Arthur!" Hosea's voice is heard from across the camp and (Y/n) instinctively and quickly pushed Arthur's hat against his face to push him away, taking him by surprise and he let out a soft grunt, as Hosea came into view. The older man stopped walking as he looked between the two adults, (Y/n) stood there with her hands behind her back and looking off in the distance while wishing her blush would go away faster as Arthur had removed his hat from his face and set it back on top of his head. Hosea looked between them with skeptical eyes. "What are you two up to?" He asked.

"N-Nothing." (Y/n) hummed as Arthur nodded, "Just talking." Hosea arched a brow at them before chuckling, he already knew what was going on.

"I'm sure that the three of us know that that isn't true." Hosea said as (Y/n) blushed even more, Arthur blushed faintly as well but smiled slightly.

"Nothin' gets by you, Hosea." He said as Hosea laughed softly while patting Arthur's shoulder.

"Dutch, Susan, and I have been wanting you two to get together since (Y/n) came back." The conman admitted, making (Y/n) blush more at the fact that those three had known already. "But don't worry, we won't tell anyone else until you two feel like letting everyone know." Hosea promised, his words putting (Y/n) at ease now as she smiled softly at him.

"Thank you, Hosea." She said as Hosea nodded.

"If only Bessie and Annabelle were still alive to see the two of you together," Hosea said with a soft sigh and sad smile, making (Y/n) and Arthur smile sadly as well.

"I wish I stayed to at least say goodbye and thank them for raising me with Susan." (Y/n) said softly, Hosea pats her shoulder comfortingly.

"The only thing those two wanted was for you two, John, Daniel, and Vincent to be happy. And the fact you three had come back is a blessing enough," Hosea said with a smile, the crow feet at the corner of his eyes more apparent of his age, "I'm sure they're happy and proud of you kids." (Y/n) smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Hosea. You, Dutch, Susan, Annabelle, and Bessie... You guys raised us little bastards good." She said as Hosea chuckled and hugged back.

"I'm speaking for the five us, you rascals were a blessing." Hosea said with a smile at her and Arthur, "And we couldn't be anymore proud of you all than we already were."

Arthur gave a curt nod to him, "Thank you, Hosea." He said softly. The three smile at another before Hosea clapped his hands together.

"Anyway, I came by to ask Arthur if he wanted to hunting with me. There's a bear whose pelt is worth a good sum of money." He said as Arthur looked at (Y/n), as if asking her for permission for him to go. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright." Arthur said with a nod. Hosea smiled and nodded.

"Great, we'll be gone for the night since we're going to be camping. Want to tag along, (Y/n)?" Hosea asked as (Y/n) shook her head with a soft smile and waved the two off.

"No, I have plans with Vince and Danny later. We're planning to rob this house so we'll be gone for a bit as well." She hummed, "You boys go have fun. I'll see you when you get back." SHe said with a affectionate smile at Arthur, who returned it before placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Alright, good luck." He hummed as she nodded with a smile.

"You too." The two smile lovingly at each other before walking off in separate directions. Arthur walked along with Hosea, who chuckled softly.

"You better take care of that girl, Arthur. She's the best thing that will ever happen to you." Hosea said as Arthur nodded.

"I know, I won't let anythin' happen to her." Arthur said, and he intended to stick with his promise.


End file.
